MeanWhile
by Liuny
Summary: Harry sabía que no había sido buena idea dejarle a Malfoy la tarea de buscar su nuevo hogar... ¿En qué estaba pensando en esos momentos? ¿Forks? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía tal lugar! ECxHP. HpxTwlight x-over.
1. Prólogo

**MeanWhile**

**Summary:**

— Malfoy... ¿Forks? ¿Forks? ¿Por qué de todo el puto globo terráqueo elegiste Forks? ¿Dónde coño queda, hablando de todo?

— Cara-rajada. Decídete. ¿No me dijiste que querías un lugar para huir, tranquilo y que nadie conociera? ¡Pues, allí tienes! ¡Ni siquiera tú lo conoces...!

Harry sabía que no había sido buena idea dejarle a Malfoy la tarea de buscar su nuevo hogar... ¿En qué estaba pensando en esos momentos? ¿Forks? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía tal lugar! ECxHP. HpxTwlight x-over.

**Advertencias:** slash, y ya se verá más adelante...

_Na: ¿Qué por qué? no lo sé, me apeteció, tenía tiempo queriendo hacer una historia de este estilo y no, ninguna catástrofe ocurrirá y todas las demás actualizaciones, seguirán su cause normal y tranquilo. Así que, siéntate y disfruta de nuestro mago favorito con una cicatriz en la frente y nuestro adonis de cabellos brocineos ;) _

**Capítulo uno: **_Prólogo -Edward-_**  
**

La situación no podría presentarse en una perspectiva más... conflictiva. Carlisle había sido invitado por sus superiores a una cena con toda su _familia_. Eso había acarreado a que toda nuestra familia: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y yo... estuviésemos estancados tratando de que nadie encontrara extraño que nuestros platos, actualmente, fuesen una masa irregular, que Bella comía de vez en cuando. El hijo del director del hospital miró a Alice, pensando exactamente en el comportamiento extraño que tenía mi querida hermana. La pobre Al sólo pudo sonreírle tensamente... Miré a Jasper y este sólo se mordía el labio mortificado. Rosalie hablaba tranquilamente con otra mujer y le decía lo insalubre que era la comida en los restaurantes. Bueno, cuando menos alguien no tenía problemas para socializar...

En el momento en el que el metiche hijo del director del hospital, iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a Alice si se sentía mal o la comida estaba en mal estado, un comedido jaleo, nos llamó la atención. Parecía que dos personas habían entrado al local... localicé el foco de disturbio, y resultaron ser, dos jóvenes, no tendrían más que mi edad (antes de morir, por supuesto). Uno de ellos, era un... _despampanante rubio_. Se podría decir que era la versión masculina de Rosalie. Poseía un caminar altivo, engreído y seguro de sí mismo, vestía a la última moda y con lo que parecía, las marcas más caras del mercado, a su lado, llamando sospechosamente la atención. Estaba su acompañante, quien tenía, una gorra, unos lentes de sol y una chaqueta y caminaba como tratando de esconderse del mundo. Me causó mucha risa, puesto que se veía completamente ridículo. Le presté atención a lo que decían...

— Cara-Rajada, te anuncio, que vestido de esa manera sólo llamas más la atención.

— Oh sí... por qué soy yo quien está llamando la atención. Hasta ahora sólo oigo cuchicheos acerca del bellísimo rubio modelo de runaway que está entrando...

— ¿Celoso, Potty?

— Ya quisieras, Hurón...

No era demasiado esclarecedora su conversación. Además de insultarse mutuamente al final de cada frase. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que de sus mentes no me llegaban con claridad..., eran más como... sensaciones y sonidos indefinibles. Era como si algo se interpusiese entre nosotros. No era la pared de ladrillos con la que me estrellaba cada vez que trataba de entrar en la mente de Bella, sino era más como agua... algo más sutil e indefinible. Alice en esos momentos cerró sus pensamientos hacia a mí, le iba a preguntar qué por qué había hecho eso... pero... de repente, todos tuvimos el deseo de salir corriendo, ante el rumbo que tomó la conversación de los jóvenes recién llegados.

— ¿Sientes eso? —Le había preguntado el rubio, deteniendo al más bajito, con un brazo. Parecía bastante protector. El de lentes, quien lo miró, bajándose un poco la montura oscura, asintió, y luego suspiró como resignado.

— ¿Vampiros? —Todos ahogamos un jadeo. Bella nos miró confundida. No tenía demasiadas luces para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo—. Malfoy... De todos los malditos lugares al que nos podías haber traído. ¿Vampiros? ¡Sabía que no debíamos haber venido a este lugar! —Masculló bajando aún más. Nada que nuestros oídos _súper desarrollados_ no pudieran solventar. Cuando volteé a nuestra mesa, lo único que hice fue integrarme a la ronda de miradas inquisitivas que estaba teniendo mi familia.

— Vámonos, Potter... no quiero problemas. _Obliviar_ tantas mentes luego de una carnicería, no me apetece. Tengo hambre.

— Espera...

— ¿Qué... te quieres quedar?

— No... no seas ridículo —Escuché que decía el más bajito en un susurro—. ¿Nos vamos a quedar, digo, aquí, aquí?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? Además... estamos en Port Angeles... no vamos a vivir aquí...

— Pu... pues... no... p... pero... —Balbuceó el 'personaje encubierto'. El rubio lo miró displicente, como si la idea de entablar esa discusión lo asqueara. ¿Qué hacían dos personas tan diferentes, juntas?

— Ya Potter... son sólo vampiros... vamos a buscar otro restaurante en este maldito pueblo...

— Tú fuiste quien quiso venir aquí —Le reprochó el de gorra volteando a mirarlo.

— Sólo cumplía tu caprichito...

— Oh sí... tan considerado, Malfoy.

— Silencio, cara-rajada —Fue lo último que, cuando menos yo, logré escuchar, antes de perderlos completamente de vista.

1

— ¿Qué fue todo aquello? —Preguntó Emmett, una vez que Carlisle se deshizo políticamente de la _reunión_.

— Hey. ¿Les molesta? _Humana-indefensa-y-sin-poderes_ aquí... —Todos miramos a Bella.

— Lo siento, cielo —Se disculpó Esme, abrazándola—. Pero... ¿viste esos jóvenes que entraron?

— ¿Cómo no verlos? Todo el mundo estaba en ellos. ¡El rubio me hizo acordar a Rosalie!

— No me compares con un humano... Isabella..., especialmente si dicho es un humano varón... —Me estaba esperando algo similar cuando mi preciosa novia, lanzó el comentario y al ver que todo el mundo la secundaba. Salió su tozudez a la superficie.

— Oh vamos, Rosalie. No te molestes... —Le pidió Bella, disculpándose—. ¿Y qué con ellos? Es la primera vez que le prestan tanta atención a unos humanos.

— ¿Celosa, Bella? —Le molestó Emmett, abrazándola. En realidad, esta asfixiándole, pero... al parecer Bella estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de Emmett quien parecía olvidar que _todavía _era humana. Estado que yo estaba pensando alargar hasta que me diera el tiempo. Bella debía vivir lo más posible... y cuando fuera más adulta, entonces hablaríamos de su conversión, aunque, con Esme, Alice y Emmett, uniéndose a la campaña, no me lo ponían nada fácil...

— Ja, ja... muy gracioso, Emmett. Ya quisieras.

— Como iba diciendo —Prosiguió Esme, mirando con reproche a Emmett—. Esos dos jóvenes, supieron que _nosotros _estábamos aquí, y ni siquiera nos identificaron... Sólo nos... ¿Sintieron? —Explicó sin entenderse ella misma, mirándonos a todos para buscar apoyo. Todos asentimos.

— ¿Eran humano, entonces? —Carlisle asintió y luego agregó:

— Edward —Yo lo miré—. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

— Lo siento, Carlisle. No lo sé a ciencia cierta.

— ¿No pudiste saberlo? —Ante mis palabras esa fue la contestación general seguida del shock.

— La verdad, no fue como con Bella. Fue más sutil... podía sentir algunas cosas... pero, las mentes de todos estaban demasiado revueltas... —Traté de explicar sin explayarme. Ni siquiera yo podía definir con palabras la manera en la que percibí sus pensamientos.

— Bueno... para nuestra suerte, nosotros vivimos en Forks —Solventó Emmett con su buen humor. Volviendo a acosar a Bella, quien simplemente se dejaba hacer resignada. Miré a Alice sonreír de esa manera que no presagiaba nada bueno, excepto para ella. Allí, recordé que había bloqueado una visión y fui directo a preguntarle...

— ¿Por qué bloqueaste la visión, allá adentro, Alice?

— Tranquilo Edward... son buenas noticias, para todos. Especialmente para ti, pero... ¡que sea sorpresa! —Finiquitó con una gran sonrisa, dejándonos a todos en ascuas. Nos miramos mientras Alice se dirigía al carro.

— Está... demasiado contenta... —Puntualizó Jasper. Todos asentimos... cómo decía. Seguro que esto iba a ser la época del desastre...

**TBC**


	2. Presentaciones

**Capítulo dos:** _Presentaciones._

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Okey gente. Es un _EdwardXHarry_. Harry y Draco en esta historia no van a estar junto de la manera que muchos pueden estar pensando. _ES SLASH ¡Eso lo dice en el resumen! No va a haber bashing de nadie... oh bueno... esas cosas jamás se saben ha esta altura. Y... bueno ya mejor me callo... **

**¡¡¡CUIDADO FILLER DESCARADO E INSIPIENTE!!! Traquis, el próximo cap si está más movidito :P Ah sí. ^^U estoy sin beta, sólo como siempre, cualquier error... ¡no soy prefecta!  
**

**Harry:**

Forks... ummm... era como Inglaterra. Sólo que con menos sol y más verde. Estoy seguro que más de uno se preguntará que hago yo en Forks atascado con Draco-muerte-a-todos-los-sangre-sucias-Malfoy... esa es una historia larga y pasada que no voy a contar y espero que se quede a dónde pertenece: en el pasado... no me mal interpreten. Draco es un gran compañero (especialmente para viajes largos) y haber terminado donde estamos, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, desde que apareció Sirius. El único problema... El Lugar.

Admito que el ochenta por ciento es mi culpa. Yo le dije a Malfoy que se encargara de la ubicación... así como también le dije que quería un lugar discreto, pequeño y que básicamente nadie conociera. Parece que con todos esos requisitos, terminamos aquí. Gemí sin poder evitarlo. Me asomé por la ventana, mi cuarto estaba en el segundo piso y daba a la calle, mientras que el cuarto de Draco daba al patio. Yo prefería la calle, cuando menos la calle tenía un poquito de gris y amarillo... tenía suficiente del verde... especialmente viviendo con la serpiente que tenía como compañero.

Frente a nuestra casa, estaba una vivienda de color blanco. Según las investigaciones de Draco, allí vivía el Sheriff de la policía de aquel pueblo. Lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue: ¡Genial! Un policía, el jefe de todos... como vecino. Draco siendo buscando por presunto mortífago y yo... y yo... ¿Por qué exactamente yo estaba siendo buscado si no había cometido ningún crimen? ¡Ni siquiera había matado a Voldemort! Todavía... como sea... teníamos que ser discretos, lo más discretos posibles, sin embargo. Draco estaba atravesando una extraña etapa de "Curiosidad Muggle" y había decidido, meternos a los dos en la preparatoria, además de comprar un carro por demás extravagante junto con esa manía suya de vestir como si fuera a una pasarela de Channel, para ir a la esquina. No nos hacían fácil el "pasar desapercibidos".

Observé estático, casi pareciendo una estatua, estoy seguro. Como todo iba a bajando de ritmo a medida que la noche se iba cerniendo más y más, sobre nosotros. En algún momento indeterminado, las luces de la casa del jefe de policía, se apagaron. A pesar de la oscuridad que sólo era batida por los pobres faros que alumbraban las aceras, podía observar bastante bien (había luna llena, y era mejor no pensar en ella). Que... ¡Oh dios! Un vampiro, o era la esencia de uno, cuando menos... aquel hombre que estaba subiendo por una de las ventanas de la casa del jefe de policía, no parecía para nada, a ninguna de las criaturas que me había enfrentado. Yo estoy hablando como si me hubiese enfrentado a muchos vampiros. La sabiduría de Merlín nos libre de volver a encontrarnos con algunos de esos desfigurados chupa-sangres.

A diferencia de los vampiros que nos enseñaron en la escuela. Aquel, parecía un humano, normal y corriente. No podía distinguirlo muy bien desde aquí, pero, volviendo al tema. ¡Nuestra primera noche aquí y ya tendríamos que lidiar con el asesinato del jefe de policía! Suspiré y me llevé con gesto lastimero la mano a la cara. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Me levanté fastidiado del alfeizar, y me fui a dormir, cuando menos, si me preguntaban en la comisaría, podría decir sin mentir que no sabía nada y que estaba durmiendo.

1

Lo intenté. Juro que lo hice. Sin embargo, el tímido amanecer llegó y yo todavía estaba dando vueltas en la cana, sintiéndome adolorido por la falta de descanso. Miré el reloj y éste me saludó diciéndome que era hora de levantarme porque, iba comenzar mi intento de ser normal. Estoy seguro que el bastardo de Malfoy, se estaría burlando de mí, en estos momentos.

Estaba parado en el pórtico de la casa, recordándole a mi querido compañero de casa que no tenía licencia para conducir y que si uno de los policías nos agarraba, adiós luz que te apagaste. Draco se disponía a regañarme por mi estupidez cuando un Volvo último modelo se detuvo frente a la casa del jefe de policía.

— Potter, realmente que eres estúpido. Según nuestros papeles, somos mayores de edad. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que tengo licencia! —Realmente no estaba prestándole atención. Al ver a la persona que descendió del carro. Hizo que mi magia se revolviera dentro de mi cuerpo y todos se saliera de control. Sentí mi sangre fluir por mis venas, mi corazón iba a salirse por mi garganta de lo fuerte y rápido que latía. Sentía que mis tiempos me abandonaban junto con el aire, y sin embargo, allí estaba. Parado, resistiendo; mientras que Draco seguía regañándome. No sabía que me pasaba, pero, o me calmaba o todo aquello iba a matarme. Literalmente—. Hey, préstame atención, Cuatro-ojos —Pidió tan cordial, Draco, pegándole en la cabeza. Parecía que mi rubio amigo había hablado demasiado fuerte, puesto que el conductor del Volvo se había volteado.

No era humano... eso hizo sentirme tres veces peor de lo que ya estaba. Ahora que lo veía bien, era el vampiro que había estado escalando la noche anterior... como venía diciendo de un tiempo hacia acá. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Volteé a mirar a Draco con temor. Le agarré la mano que iba directo a su varita y negué. Me iba a protestar y volví a negar, tratando de hacerle entender con indirectas que podría escucharnos.

— Vámonos... vamos a llegar tarde.

— ¿Estás tonto? —Yo lo miré debatiéndome entre el reproche y la resignación. Luego de un año conviviendo con el príncipe Slytherin uno aprendía ciertos trucos para manejarlo.

Edward:

A las cinco y tantas de la mañana, descendí por la ventana y me fui a casa a cambiarme y a buscar mi amado volvo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba de nuevo en casa de Bella. Me bajé para tocar la puerta, cuando escuché un par de voces que se me hicieron conocidas. Las ignoré, Jasper tenía razón y estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. Me obligué a mí mismo a practicar mis velocidades humanas y cuando ya estaba en la entrada, tuve que voltear a fuerza mayor.

Si mi corazón tuviera la capacidad de latir. Estoy seguro que en estos momentos sería un pitido en mis oídos... ¡Era el hermano perdido de Rosalie! El mismo rubio arrogante que había entrado la noche anterior en el restaurante. Y su lado, había otro joven... podía inferir había sido el 'personaje encubierto' que lo acompañaba, su tamaño era el mismo cuando menos. Cuando lo vi, olvidé todo lo demás, que había ido a buscar a Bella, que a su lado estaba un ser potencialmente peligroso, para nuestra raza. Sólo estaban aquellos ojos verdes que ni siquiera mi yo humano igualaron en su mejor momento.

Sentí como si algo me envolviese delicadamente, era cálido, salvaje, arrollador... jamás había sentido algo igual, era como si flotara y fuera uno con el mismo aire. Me censuré a mí mismo en el preciso momento en el que mis piernas querían cruzar la calle y... no supe si quería arrancarle al moreno sus ojos verdes o si lo confundí con otra cosa. Mis instintos me alertaron ante los movimientos felinos y ofensivos que habían tomado presa del rubio, yo también me preparé para cualquier cosa, sin embargo, el ojiverde le detuvo la mano y negó sosegado.

Escuché los primeros pensamientos del ojos verdes. Calma Draco, no hagas nada estúpido... Luego de eso, el rubio pareció dimitir.

— Buenos días, Edward... —Boté asustado cuando alguien me puso la mano en el hombro. ¡Que día más extraño estaba resultado aquel! Era el Jefe Swan. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando ya el hombre estaba pensando que yo no era más que un pelmazo que estaba robándole a su hija y llevándole por el mal camino.

— ¡Lo siento, Edward! Me quedé dormida —Había dicho Bella, sin embargo yo seguía mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Esas palabras del jefe Swan me devolvieron a la realidad.

— Umm, yo sí...

— Oh, pero si son nuestros vecinos...

— ¿Los conoces? —Preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

— No en realidad. Llegaron hace una semana y no han salido prácticamente nada de la casa.

— ¡Pero si es el rubio de la noche anterior Edward! —Yo asentí, mirando al papa de Bella—. Papá. ¿qué dicen los vecinos acerca de ellos?

— ¡Bella! ¡Eso no es muy cordial que digamos!

— ¡Por favor, papá! Es importante...

— Bue... bueno... —El jefe Swan parecía un poco consternado por nuestra repentina curiosidad, inclusive yo estaba demasiado... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Ansioso?— No mucho... son ingleses. Los Clapson... son los antiguos dueños de la casa —Me explicó el Charlie, yo asentí—. Dijeron que son millonarios. Compraron la casa de golpe y en efectivo. La gente dicen que son amantes y que vinieron acá tratando de huir de la prensa.

— ¿De la prensa? —Bella y yo parecíamos estúpidos, repitiendo la última frase que decía su padre.

— Bella, son especulaciones. A mí me parecen buenos chicos...

— Vámonos... vamos a llegar tarde —Escuché que decía el moreno, jalando al rubio.

— ¿Estás tonto?

— ¡Cállate y vámonos! ¿Quién era el que estaba apurado por empezar clases? ¿No eras tú? —Vaya que el morenito tenía su carácter.

— ¿Por qué no van y los saludan? Seguro que lo tienen difícil de estar aquí solos y sin sus padres... —Bella y yo tuvimos el mismo pensamiento. Y nos agarramos mutuamente. Le sonreímos a Charlie.

— Lo haremos luego, ¡tenemos que irnos! ¡aún tenemos que pasar por Alice y Jasper que no tienen carro por que se les fundió el motor!

— ¡Sí! ¡Rosalie dijo que no conseguía la pieza! Nos vemos, Pa... —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y desaparecimos lo más rápido que pudimos de allí. Ahora... ¿Por qué tendría que regresar a mi casa, si vivo con Jasper y Alice? Definitivamente, había dado una de las peores excusas de mi vida.

Harry:

Como iba a extrañar Hogwarts... pero, Hogwarts ya había sido etapa superada y aunque quisiera no podría volver porque, ya estábamos graduados. La Preparatoria de Forks me dio la bienvenida en el carro de Draco. Me preparé mentalmente para la cháchara de Draco y "Estos muggles...". Sin embargo, cuando miré. Estaba demasiado empecinado en su mundo, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo.

— Draco... —Murmuré, llamándole. La serpiente rubia volteó a mirarme.

— Estoy bien, Potter. Ya voy a empezar a criticar esta institución de cuarta. Estoy pensando, no me molestes —Suspiré. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Draco siempre había sido una persona cerrada y bastante mal humorada. Le coloqué mi mano en la mano que reposaba en la palanca de cambio—. ¿Es por el vampiro verdad?

— Sí, ahora. Estorbas... quita la mano...

— Draco...

— No me mires así, Potter.

— Estaremos bien...

— Cállate. Se supone que estoy aquí para que nada te pase y ya tenemos vampiros rodeándonos... ¡Nada mejor! ¡Suéltame, joder! —Me ordenó, quitando la mano y poniéndola en el volante. Yo fruncí los labios.

— Estaremos bien. ¿Qué nos puede pasar? —Le pregunté tratando de hacerle hablar y que se abriera un poco. Tarea de titanes con el Príncipe de Hielo, a mí lado.

— Me disgusta enormemente tu optimismo, guárdatelo.

— Amargado.

— No me busques la lengua. Cara-rajada... —Le saqué yo la lengua en un gesto de infantil rebelión y me bajé, dejándole allí sólo. Dentro de poco correría a mi lado. Draco era como un bebé pollito en el mundo muggle... y yo había terminado siendo la (des)afortunada mamá gallina...

Edward:

Estábamos en Biología, completamente aburridos. El profesor no daba señas de aparecer pronto. Bella jugaba con el bolígrafo a escribir garabatos en la orilla del cuaderno. Y yo me dedicaba a seguir el bolígrafo mientras escribía. Era eso, o comenzar a gritar...

— ¿Estás seguro que es aquí, Potter? —Escuché que otra vez las voces que parecía estar encontrándome en la sopa, decían detrás de la puerta.

— Sí, Malfoy... estoy seguro que es aquí...

— Mira Potter, si me vuelves a perder, te aseguro que no necesitaras enfrentarte al Lord para tener tu pasaje al inframundo.

— Sí, sí... —Aceptó la voz del moreno bastante resignada. Sin hacernos esperar mucho más, entraron al salón y todo el mundo, se les quedó mirando, pensando que eran el profesor—. Ergh..., tal vez sí nos equivocamos de salón... —Siguió el moreno o "Potter" como lo llamaba el rubio, notablemente cohibido, como escondiéndose tras el rubio.

— ¿Es este el salón de biología? —Preguntó el de ojos grises, con voz mandona. La verdad es que el crío no me caía demasiado bien...

— Sí rubio... este es el salón de biología...—Respondió. Jessica. Pobre mujer...

— Ya salió... —Me dijo Bella, refiriéndose a Jessica. Yo asentí—. ¿Tiene que ser con todos los hombres guapos?

— ¿Te gusta el rubio? —Solté incrédulo y... tal vez... y sólo tal vez... algo... un poco, celoso...

— Sí, Edward. Me encanta. ¿Podríamos dejarlo pasar? —Gruñí a su respuesta, no me gustaba la perspectiva de que a mi novia, le gustara ese niñito malcriado—. Rosalie tiene razón —Murmuró. Yo gruñí un poco más alto...

— ¿Y tú quien eres... suc...? —Sonreí, al ver que el moreno pisaba con fuerza al rubio y se dejaba de esconder y con un sonrisa que, deslumbró al salón se presentó.

— Hola. Soy Harry Potter y él es Draco Malfoy. Somos nuevos, y estamos algo perdidos...

— H... ho... ejem... hola... soy Jessica Stanley, guapo —Se presentó coqueta jugando con su cabello y sonriéndole. Era uno de los gestos que más aborrecía de ella y parecía que me había salido un coterráneo a la causa.

— Aléjate de él, horrorosa Muggle...

— Malfoy... —Le advirtió Harry. Tenía un lindo nombre y el otro tenía un nombre rarísimo. Estaba seguro que Draco significaba Dragón en latín. ¿En qué año había nacido? ¿O de dónde eran sus padres?

— Lo siento... discúlpalo. No es muy agradable con los nuevos —Le pidió, regañando a la vez al rubio.

— No te preocupes, lindo.

— De verdad, como te llames, aléjate de él... —Parecía que los rumores eran cierto y eran pareja... miré a Bella.

— ¿Son pareja, verdad? —Me preguntó Bella.

— No lo sé, pero, parece...

— Hacen una buena pareja, a decir verdad.

— No me lo parece...

— ¿Por qué?

— Pobre Harry. Parece que el rubio lo tuviese sometido, no me sorprendería si incluso sufriera de violencia doméstica —Le expliqué yo concienzudamente. Ella me miró alzando una ceja. Gesto que, aunque no lo supiera en ese instante iba a ser una constante en mi vida.

— Eddy...

— No me digas Eddy... —Mascullé molesto.

— Mira... sé que tu jamás me levantarías la mano, pero... eres igual al rubio... —Yo la miré en blanco y en shock. ¡Me estaba comparando con ese!

— Bella... eso acaba de ofenderme terriblemente... —Ella se rió, burlándose descaradamente de mí.

— Pueden sentarse con Bella y Edward, es la única que mesa que tiene puestos libres... —Probó Jessica, volviendo a llamar nuestra atención. Señalándonos.

— ¿No hay otra mesa? —Pidió Harry, haciéndose el tonto.

— Lo siento. Pero, saldremos dentro de un rato, parece que el profesor ya no llega.

— Vámonos, Potter... —Gruñó Malfoy, tratando de jalarlo fuera del salón. ¿Qué yo era igual a ese? ¡Ja! Yo jamás jalaría a alguien de esa manera tan brusca.

— Déjalo, Dray... —Insistió el ojiverde, armándose de paciencia.

— No me llames Dray...

— Oh sí... dos gotas de agua... —Yo miré malamente a Bella. Ella me sonrió abiertamente—. Hola. Soy Isabella Swan, pero, mejor llámenme Bella. —Se presentó amigable, cuando los dos nuevos se sentaron en nuestra mesa luego de la corta disertación en la que Harry había salido victorioso.

— Mucho gusto, Harry Potter, Harry está bien —Siguió en la misma onda el de los cabellos negros disparatados. Dándole la mano—. ¿Y qué están viendo?

— Por ahora, nada. Empezamos tema nuevo esta semana.

— Oh, ya veo.

— Que descortesía la mía —Se recriminó Bella, dándose un golpe en la frente—. Edward Cullen... —Me presentó, innecesariamente.

— Oh, cierto, que poco caballeroso —Asintió, con una sonrisita tonta—. Draco Malfoy.

— No hace falta que me presentes, Potter. No hablo con sucios muggles y criaturas de procedencia dudosa... —¿Me había llamado criatura de procedencia dudosa? Escuché a Harry suspirar con fastidio, evitando que agarrar al rubio por la solapas y lo pusiera en su lugar.

— Discúlpenlo por enésima vez..., no seas así Draco...

— Disculpa, Harry.... ummm... ¿Cómo es que saben? ¿sabes? —Trató de explicar sin revelar mucho. Acabábamos de ponernos en evidencia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes tú, que no eres más que una patética humana? —Eso había sido más de lo que podía soportar, sin embargo. Harry se le adelanto y le metió un golpe en la cabeza.

— Muérdete la lengua y cállate de una vez, Draco... —Masculló molesto con sus ojos verdes fulgurantes de ira—. Por favor, Edward, toma asiento —Yo lo hice sin chistar. Aquello daba miedo, ni siquiera recordaba que yo era un vampiro. A pesar de haberme hablado apacible, sus ojos me decían que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y mis instintos me decían que eso, no era algo que yo quisiera ver—. Creo que sería genial hablar en otro lado... ehm... discutir esto al aire libre...

— No hay nada que discutir Potter.

— Draco...

— Nada Potter, soy tu... —Harry le tapó la boca con gesto resignado.

— No somos peligrosos —Nos hizo saber, peleando por evitar que la mano dejara la boca del rubio—. Ahora... ummm. ¿Edward? ¿Te molesta si te llamo así? —Yo me encogí de hombros.

— No... y para tu información, sólo consumimos sangre animal —Murmuré bajito. El ojiverde soltó a Malfoy y observó que todo el mundo tenía su mirada sobre nosotros. Era hora de dejar la conversación sobrenatural para después...

**TBC**


	3. Dos Lados

**Capítulo uno: **_Dos lados_**  
**

**Harry: **

Luego de unos minutos más en clase, se decidió que podíamos salir, ya que nadie terminaba de aparecer para dar la cátedra. Así que, estábamos de camino a algún lugar guiados por Bella y Edward. Llegamos a la cafetería y me solté del brazo de Draco, ya para esos momentos no creía que fuese a escarparse a ningún lado, o atacar sorpresivamente a Edward.

— Bueno, estamos, todo lo solos que podríamos estar, por la próxima hora —Explicó Edward, tomando asiento también—. Ustedes saben qué soy... ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Es lo justo, no?

— Somo Magos. Casi, casi como los de los cuentos...

— Potter. Algunas veces me pregunto qué hago aquí contigo... —Lo ignoré, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

— ¿Magos? —Preguntó Bella. Yo asentí, volviendo a prestarle atención a la muchacha de cabellos marrones—. ¿Aparecer cosas de la nada, transformar cosas... ese tipo de magos?

— Sí...

— Ahora, lo que no nos explicamos es ¿cómo pueden estar al sol?

— No hay sol —Puntualizó Edward señalando los ventanales.

— Los vampiros que nosotros conocemos, con sólo salir de mañana y sin sol, se hacen papilla...

— Más importante que eso. ¿De verdad son magos?

— ¿Quieres una demostración, Cullen? Puedo traer el sol aquí en estos precisos momentos... —Le gruñó Draco, yo volví a suspirar exasperado.

— ¡Estamos a la luz del sol, hurón oxigenado! —Le regañé un poco harto—. ¿Podrías, ya que no vas a comportarte, cerrar la boca de una vez por todas? ¡Te insonorizaré a la próxima! Lo siento, Edward. Draco es usualmente peor, pero, bueno...

— Cara-rajada...

— Eso lo oí... —Le hice saber amenazante—. Como sea. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah sí. ¿Por qué pueden salir al sol?

— Em... no nos calcinamos al salir al sol —Respondió el vampiro, inseguro.

— Entonces ¿son otra clase de vampiros? —Siguió Draco, cortésmente, ¡por fin!

— Hasta ahora somos la única clase de vampiros que existen.

— Diferimos —Dijimos Draco y yo a la misma vez. Nos miramos... y luego miramos a la pareja.

— ¿Están juntos? —Decidí preguntar, al ver que parecía un tema de cuidado eso del sol. Ella asintió sonrojándose—. Vaya... ¿Cómo haces con la _sangre_?

— Ese tema tiene historia. En realidad debería estar muerta. Soy la_ Tua Cantante_ de Edward...

— ¿En nuestro idioma? —Pedí tranquilamente una traducción.

— Su sangre me llama tan poderosamente que es teóricamente irresistible —Explicó él, tan sobrado. Ahora que lo veía bien, era igual a Draco... en personalidad cuando menos.

— ¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín terminaron juntos en vez de ella muerta? —Soltó Draco, a mí me parecía que era un gran historia, también romántica, aunque yo era un caso perdido...

— ¿Merlín?

— Sí, Merlín...

— ¿El mago de larga barba blanca? —Esa última frase de Bella me hizo reír.

— Jamás me enteré si esa era la descripción de Merlín, pero, si dices eso en esta época te hablarán de nuestro ex-director.

— ¿Estudian?

— ¡Por supuesto que estudiamos, estúpida muggle!

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!

— Ay perdón... que susceptible —Masculló, recostando la barbilla en su mano.

— Perdón, por centésima vez.

— ¿Cuál es su tirria contra los humanos? ¿Y qué significa "mucle"? —Preguntó Edward, molesto también.

— Olvídenlo, pasen de él. Niñito de papá aquí, no es más que un maldito consentido. La mayoría de los magos pura sangre, no toleran a las personas sin magias, y es muggle, Edward. Así que, son un poco perjuiciosos.

— ¿Sangre pura? —Yo suspiré divertido. Nuestros mundos eran tan diferentes y aquí podríamos pasar siglos jugando a las veinte preguntas.

— Es cuando un mago proviene de dos magos. A las personas que vienen de un muggle y un mago se les llama media sangre y a los magos que nacen de padres muggles se le llaman...

— Sangre-Sucia —Como odiaba que soltara la palabrita.

— Draco, sabes que no me gusta que digas eso... puedes usarlo para ofender a Hermione siempre y cuando, empecemos nosotros, pero, es horrible. Te recuerdo que mi madre proviene de familia muggle, así que, no jodas...

— Así se llaman, me remito a los hechos. Sangre sucias...

— Ya basta... no empieces, ibas muy bien.

— No me trates como si fuera un retardado mental.

— A veces lo pareces...

— Entonces, hay muchos magos —Trató de salvar la conversación, Bella.

— Somos una sociedad vasta —Se incorporó Draco a la conversación, con celeridad.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? —Ah, ya me estaba esperando esa pregunta. ¿Cómo responder sin ponernos en evidencias? Supongo que Draco saldrá con algún strike...

— No estamos aquí saltando de gusto y alegría, Cullen.

— Me temí una respuesta como esa —Me lamenté disponiéndome a disculparme _otra vez._

— No hace falta que te disculpes —Me detuvo la pareja Cullen, antes de poder lograr mi cometido.

— Está bien, Harry. Entendemos que Malfoy es un poco, _difícil de llevar_ —Siguió Bella.

— Agradezco la comprensión...

— ¡Estoy aquí, Potter! —Se exasperó Draco.

— Ya lo sé... no te sulfures, te arrugarás y si te arrugas, no te querremos...

— ¡Potter! —Ay, ay, ay... madrecita... ¿para qué encendí esa llama?

— ¡Lo siento Draquito, siéntate, por fis! ¿Si?

— ¡Te voy a matar, Cara-Rajada!

— Ejem... —Carraspeó Edward. Draco se sentó, arreglándose el cabello que en ningún momento se había desordenado debido a la cantidad insana de gel que recibía diariamente su cabello. Luego pasó a la corbata y luego a los puños de la camisa. Siempre tan predecible.

— ¿Por qué le dices cara-rajada? —Preguntó ingenuamente Bella, aunque, parecía haberse arrepentido al instante.

— Por que tiene la cara rajada, cegatona —Le respondió, siempre tan agradable él. Alzándome el flequillo y dejando ver mi cicatriz de rayo, dándome puntadas con el dedo índice en la frente, cerca de la cicatriz.

— ¡Vaya! Tiene la forma de un rayo. ¡Genial!

— Nooo... inclusive a los muggles les parece interesante ¿Por qué? —Lloré como alma en pena. Dejándome caer en la mesa.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— Nah, no le pares... estaba mal de la cabeza antes de conocerlo —Le pegué un punta pie en la pierna.

— Ay, cara-rajada. Te recuerdo que me obligas a cocinar y puedo envenenarla... aunque, igual debería hacerlo, así nos libramos del "niño-que-vivió" de una vez por todas.

— Estúpido mortífago... —En ese momento, el timbre sonó y antes de poder hacer nada. La cafetería comenzó a llenarse.

— ¡Así que mis predicciones fueron correctas y no habían más asientos en biología! —Soltó alegremente una pequeña _duendecilla_ que acaba de llegar a la mesa.

— ¡Alice! ¿Sabías y no nos dijiste nada? —Preguntaron al unísono Bella y Edward, molestos.

— Hola —Prosiguió ignorando a su hermano, inferido por el apellido y a Bella—. Harry, mucho gusto, soy Alice Cullen. Él es Jasper Hale. Jasper, querido, saluda...

— ¿Có... cómo sabes mi nombre? —Curioseé atontado, mientras ella sacudía mi mano con energía. Ella sólo guiñó el ojo y se sentó al lado de Bella.

— ¡Hola Rose! —Saludó la pequeña Pixie.

— ¡Malfoy tu hermana perdida! —Dije sin poder evitarlo al ver a aquella, bueno... fuera de este mundo. Rubia...

— No me compares con un vampiro, Potter... y no me busques...

— ¿Son los de la otra noche? —Preguntó Rosalie, inclusive hablaba igual a Draco, sentándose a mi lado.

— Sí, es tu hermano perdido —Respondió Bella, con una sonrisa truculenta en los labios.

— ¡Que no tengo hermanos, Isabella!

— Hola bebé —Saludó a la rubia un enorme humano, sentándose en la mesa. Parecía un oso y estaba seguro que medía el doble de lo que yo lo hacía y pesaba lo que Draco y yo juntos, entre tanto músculo—. ¡Oh! ¡Los de la otra noche! Que sorpresa...

— ¿Cómo que los de la otra noche? —Ya me preguntaba cuando iba a salir Draco al ataque.

— Anoche estaban en _Port Angeles_, pero, se fueron antes de poder decir hola —Explicó Alice—. ¿Quieres? —Me preguntó—. De todas maneras no me lo voy a comer...

**Edward: **

Mi familia había llegado a complicarlo todo. Especialmente porque las últimas visiones de Alice, de las cuales no tenía ni idea de que iban, puesto que todas las había bloqueado. Se hacía mejor cada día en esto de ocultarme sus pensamientos, eran acerca de los nuevos huéspedes, aparentemente magos, que habían aparecido. Iba a pedirle a Alice que por favor, no los provocara, especialmente al rubio. Cuando sucedió algo que no pensé iba a suceder.

— ¿Vieron? ¡Los nuevos están con los Cullen! —Observé como Harry, volteaba a ver quien había dicho eso. De repente, todo el mundo estaba hablando de ello, que los nuevos estaban sentados con nosotros. Esperaba que esta vez fuera más corta que la de Bella, no estaba dispuesto a permitir otra ronda de acosos por parte de aquellos adolescentes humanos.

— Veo que son populares —Se burló Malfoy, mirándose las uñas distraídamente.

— Como si necesitáramos esto —Se lamentó el pobre de Harry, estresándose repentinamente.

— No empieces, Potter. Son sólo adolescentes inútiles...

— Se supone que no tenemos que llamar la atención y ahora ¡todo el mundo nos mira!

— Es inevitable. Lo llevas en la sangre.

— ¡No me jodas, Malfoy!

— Ya bájale Potter. Lo último que necesitamos son truenos y tormenta... o... un incendio salido de ningún lugar —Ante eso último. Harry respiró profundamente y se acomodó mirando la mesa, tratando de evitar todas las miradas que estaban sobre él en esos momentos.

— ¿Está todo bien, Harry?

— Sí. Genial...

1

Esa noche, cuando llegué a la casa de Bella, estaba bien entrada la noche. Esme me había detenido con algunos favores, posiblemente mi Bella estaría dormida, pero, verla dormir era más interesante que quedarme en casa y ver a Emmett y a Jasper, jugar Halo. Yo jamás perdía, así que era aburrido jugar. Sólo esperaba que se les pasara el encanto y compraran otro juego de una vez. Cuando me disponía a escalar por la ventana, algo me distrajo. En la casa del frente, que resultó ser la casa del rubio presumido y Harry, estaba el ojiverde, sentado en la verja, con cara trágica y un cigarrillo en la mano.

Eso había destrozado mucho de la persona que había creado en mi mente. Jamás pensé que alguien como Harry pudiera fumar. Pero, aún así, mis piernas se movieron solas y me llevaron al lado del hermoso ojiverde. Porque, de verdad lo era. Yo consideraba hermosa a Bella, pero era consciente que había personas más bellas que ella. Y aquel chico, era uno de ellos. A pesar de ser un humano, bueno, un mago... según ellos mismos. Era, sublime y la luz de la luna que lo alumbraba sólo lo empeoraba.

— ¿Harry? —El chico se asustó y alzó la cara tratando de reponerse, parecía deprimido.

— Edward... ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, desapareciendo el cigarrillo. Cómo que al final si eran magos...

— Jamás te había imaginado del tipo que fuma...

— Je... no lo soy... pero... bueno... em... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Decidió preguntar al ver que no conseguía una respuesta coherente.

— Bella vive al frente.

— ¿Y subes por la ventana? —Me molestó con una sonrisa chula.

— Me atrapaste. ¿Y? ¿El rubio?

— ¿Draco? —Yo asentí.

— Necesita sus ochos horas de sueño de belleza... así que, está durmiendo.

— ¿Y tú?

— Estoy aquí, mirando el cielo —Respondió como si de repente el mundo estuviese sobre sus hombros—. Deberías irte, Bella te estará esperando... —Parecía que Harry era una persona solitaria y reservada. Demasiado reservada. Cuando me miró, me quitó el aliento... no tenía sus lentes, por lo que sus ojos me llegaron de lleno. Aquel profundo mar de esmeraldas. Era un color saturado, casi preternatural. Mi corazón muerto se estrujó al ver que una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos, él me quitó la cara, yo llevé mi mano a su mejilla para retirar la gota.

Al tocar su piel fue como si un choque eléctrico me recorriera el espinazo, fue un escalofrío lleno de emociones que jamás me habían tocado, era un momento mágico, creía inclusive ver la piel de Harry brillar a mi toque... unos momentos luego, Harry tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y un millón de imágenes se mezclaron en mi cabeza, con gritos desgarradores, haciéndome jadear. ¿Aquello era la mente de Harry? Quité mi mano como si quemara y me encogí en mí mismo. Parpadeé, sintiendo un inmenso dolor, crecer en lo más profundo de mí. Jasper se hubiese vuelto loco de haber estado allí.

— Lo... lo siento... —Gimoteó él tratando de reponerse, sin embargo, más lágrimas cayeron. Eso fue aún más doloroso, casi una estaca atravesándome el pecho. Un sólo ser no debía ser capaz de sufrir de la manera que Harry lo hacía, tampoco debía ser capaz de poder esconderlo tan bien. ¿Cómo podía sonreír tan deslumbrante y abierto si estaba muriéndose por dentro?—. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Estás llorando sangre! —Ante sus palabras me llevé las manos a la cara y cuando vi mis dedos, estaban cubiertos de sangre... me sentía único e inestable. Estaba llorando. Ni en mis más salvajes sueños me hubiese imaginado eso. Carlisle me había dicho que no importaría jamás cuanto sufriera nunca iba a poder derramar una lágrima más. Esas noches, cuando sólo quería romperme en pedazos y llorar hasta que no quedara más de mí. Carlisle dormía conmigo, abrazándome y tratando de darme ánimos, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Jamás nada estuvo bien—. ¡Soy un monstruo! —Escuché que decía Harry, levantándose y huyendo de mí. ¡Él no era un monstruo! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Lograr hacerme llorar había sido uno de los regalos más hermosos que me habían entregado en mi vida! Me hizo sentir humano de nuevo, me probó estar... _vivo, _a pesar de lo macabro que debió verse a los ojos de Harry.

Me levanté y los sostuve en mis brazos, sintiendo de nuevo una mezcla entre las agradables sensaciones que era el tocar a Harry y el caos de imágenes que nos acosaban ahora que nos palpábamos de aquella manera. El destrozado ojiverde no tembló por mi frialdad, sólo trataba, con forcejeos, haciéndose daño, escapar de mí. O... no estaba muy seguro que supiera quién era yo. Sólo quería desvanecerse del mundo, escapar de la realidad. Yo comprendía muy bien esos sentimientos. Especialmente porque, no podía controlar sus protecciones o como fuera lo que utilizaba Harry como mago para detener mis invasiones mentales.

— Tranquilo —Le dije calmándome yo también. Apoyé mi mano en su frente y lo recosté de mi pecho—. Todo está bien, no eres un monstruo, Harry —Creo que por primera vez comprendí como se sentía Carlisle en esos días donde yo sólo quería irme con mis padres y no sufrir aquella maldición que era la eternidad.

— ¡Suéltame Edward! —Gritó debatiéndose más fuerte, entre mis brazos. Yo traté de sostenerlo en lugares que lo mantuvieran firme en mi agarre y no lo dañaran.

— Shh... despertarás a todos. ¿Por qué mejor no tratas de calmarte? —Susurré, sosteniéndole lo más fuerte que podía sin dañarle a causa de mi fuerza vampírica. Suspiré, tratando de no taparle la boca, para evitar los gritos eso sólo lo alteraría más—. ¿Si te suelto prometes, calmarte? —Pregunté luego de un rato. Él asintió aún con espasmos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— Cullen —La puerta se había abierto de un trancazo. Genial... Malfoy había salido, con más mala leche de la que estaba acostumbrado—. Suelta a Harry en este preciso momento antes de que incendie tu inmortal trasero.

— No le estoy haciendo nada.

— ¿Y es por eso es que Harry está llorando? —Me arrancó hábilmente a Harry de los brazos, liberándolo de mí. Parecía que tenía práctica en ello. Ya que de haber sido humano, me hubiese lastimado a mí, mientras que Harry, permanecería intacto—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó acunándolo en sus brazos, y besándole la cabeza; dejando entrever un dolor que jamás pensé que alguien como el malcriado de Malfoy, pudiera expresar. Harry aún seguía perdido en su dolor, yo seguía en contacto con su mente sin pode evitarlo, por más que trataba de controlarme, no lo lograba. Los ojos grises de Malfoy me miraron y reconocí a un asesino despiadado y cruel, en ellos. Alguien que había sido entrenado para no tener piedad ni recato en el momento de la venganza—. Anda a acosar a tu novia, Cullen. No eres necesario... ¿Y tú que haces afuera, sabiendo que estamos rodeados de vampiros?

— Draco... _Je fis pleurer sang... _—Le hizo saber en francés, con un tono de voz perturbado, aún en sus brazos. Se apretaba a su pareja, no me quedaba duda alguna de que lo eran..., como si no hubiera mañana o como si Malfoy fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, entre espasmos y gemidos. Esa frase de Harry pareció molestarlo aún más. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no esperaba que todo eso terminara así. Simplemente había sentido la necesidad de consolarlo, al verlo tan triste y desolado mientras miraba el cielo...

— ¡Cullen, largo! ¡No lo repito! Y si te vuelvo a ver rondando a Harry, no será agradable, especialmente si lo encuentro como está en estos momentos...

**Draco: **

Era la hora de escuchar a Harry decirse monstruo, que sólo era un arma, un desperdicio de vida y quien sabe qué más insultos se le ocurrirían... como odiaba verlo así. Cullen iba a morir... Harry no había tenido un ataque de estos, desde que habíamos huido de Inglaterra. Y ahora, estaba de nuevo llorando en mis brazos como un cachorro asustado.

— Harry, tú no tuviste la culpa... —Traté de hacerle cambiar de parecer, aunque, sólo estaba gastando saliva. Como siempre—. Eso es lo que lloran los vampiros. Sangre...

— No —Hipó, volviendo a apretarse a mis brazos. A veces pienso que Harry tiene la firme creencia de que voy a desaparecer en el peor momento—. Él no. Pude sentir su miedo... estaba tan desconcertado... sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme.

— Pues, gran ayuda resultó ser —Mascullé, sintiendo la ira poseerme de nuevo, le sostuve con más fuerza para evitar que los dos cayéramos más al piso, puesto que yo estaba ya acuclillado.

— ¡Draco!

— ¡Qué! Estoy diciendo la verdad. Ya basta, Harry. No eres un monstruo, no estás roto, vales mucho más que cualquier _asqueroso humano_ que haya conocido y si no me dejas dormir en estos precisos momentos, Potter. Te mataré... —Cuando menos, rió. Y yo pude respirar más tranquilo... tal vez si íbamos a la cama y lo obligaba a dormir, lo haría. Sabría Dios cuando tiempo habría pasado sin dormir correctamente. Yo desgraciadamente, no podía estarle vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día. Al contrario del _niño-que-vivió_ aquí en mis brazos, yo tenía que dormir. Si no lo hacía, no podría cargar con él y conmigo.

**Edward****: **

Cuando amaneció, yo estaba aún dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno. Aún recordaba mi propia sangre en mis manos. Las imágenes caóticas, lúgubres y escalofriantes en la mente de Harry al tocarlo. Aunque... antes del desastre. Recordaba la calidez, la suavidad, el choque eléctrico. Fue algo nuevo para mí, ni siquiera con Bella había sentido algo así. Y tenía que aparecer el rubio... si no hubiese aparecido Malfoy, posiblemente hubiese logrado figurar que era lo que me sucedía con Harry. Sin muchas ganas de estar rodeado por alguien hoy, tomé una decisión que seguramente Alice estaría viendo en estos momentos. Cuando saqué el celular para hacer una llamada me llegó un mensaje de texto.

"_Yo llevaré a Bella a la preparatoria si ella quiere, tú despreocúpate". _

Como decía, la pequeña duendecilla malvada se hacía más buena en esto de predecir el futuro a cada día que pasaba. Sólo quedaba llamar a Bella, hoy no iría al colegio, no quería enfrentarme a Harry de nuevo, no todavía, primero, quería serenarme y elegir bien mis palabras. No quería que le pobre ángel se sintiera mal por mi culpa.

— ¿Aló Bella? —Pregunté cuando me contestó.

— _¿Qué sucede Edward?_

— ¿Crees que podrías irte con Alice hoy?

— _Sucedió algo malo._

— No Bella, no sucedió nada es sólo que... creo que haré novillos hoy.

— _¿No van a volver a sacar la sangre, verdad? Porque si es así, me ahorraré la pena y no iré._

— Que yo sepa no...

— _Bueno, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Me vendrá bien conducir. ¿Tú estás bien, verdad Edward? _—Me preguntó suspicaz. Ella siempre tan perceptiva sólo esperaba que no comenzara a regañarme.

— Estoy bien, Linda —¿Qué podia decirle? ¿Te estoy pensando en ser infiel con el nuevo? ¿O algo así? Ya estoy pensando incoherencias...

— _Confiaré en tu palabra. Nos vemos luego, que se te pase lo que sea que tengas, Ed..._

— Gracias Bella.

1

No sólo Bella iba a matarme, sino que Malfoy también se sumaría a la lista. No sabía exactamente que hacía allí, en el pórtico de la casa de Harry y Malfoy. ¿Qué tenía yo que acosaba a las personas por las que me interesaba de una manera en _particular_? Observar a la gente dormir por la ventana de su casa no es demasiado _sano_ que digamos, es más, en estos momentos me sentía como un acosador de esos a los que al final terminan preso por cometer alguna locura... Harry, para el momento en el que llegué a su casa, dormía profundamente. Parecía inclusive cosa de la magia. Su mente, era un completo agujero negro. Un vacío que ni vida parecía tener, eso me hizo sentir algo inquieto.

No sentía la esencia del amargado rubio, pero, con ellos no podía dar nada por sentado. Así que, decidí quedarme lo más lejos que pude. Todos estaban en sus trabajos y no había ni un alma en metros, así que, ese vacío que era la mente de Harry en ese instante, me llenó de paz. Jamás había tenido un momento tan tranquilo como el que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Me disolvía en la preocupación y el alivio. El corazón de Harry latía suavemente y era casi como... un ritmo constante... una melodía que comenzaba formar notas armónicas en mi cabeza. Comencé a censurarme. ¡No le compondría una canción a Harry! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Estaba siguiendo el patrón de conducta que tenía cuando... estaba comenzando con Bella. Me senté en forma india tratando de figurarme, pero, lo único que logré conseguir fue... un... _dolor de cabeza_. O lo que fuese que nos diera a los vampiros en cambio.

Escuché que unos pasos se acercaban y decidí irme. No sé por qué pero, no quería tentar el temperamento del _pequeño _Dragón, especialmente por Harry. Que parecía ser la única cosa que protegía el rubio a capa y espada. Me fui a casa a ahogarme en mi nueva marca y dosis de misera, sólo esperaba que Esme no se diera cuenta tan rápido que algo me ocurría, aunque, no tendría tanta suerte. Nuestra madre olía nuestros problemas a kilómetros. No sé si es que algo en nuestra cara cambiaba o qué..., pero, siempre parecía saber cómo, cuándo y qué pasaba, sin detalles... hasta donde todos sabíamos, Esme no era ni telepática ni vidente.

2

Me senté frente el piano a pensar, y bajé la tapa. Si tocaba, sabía que terminaría componiendo otra melodía que llevaría estampado el nombre de Harry. A ver Edward... Hasta dónde sabes de ti mismo, jamás sentiste atracción hacia otros hombres, ni cuando estabas vivo y luego de muerto, ni siquiera hacia Rosalie. Me masajeé la frente. No podía dejar de preguntarme que diría Carlisle de todo esto. Ellos amanaban a Bella y esperaban estar con ella eternamente. ¿Por qué, yo no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera lo que había pasado anoche? El celular sonó... era un mensaje de texto. Lo leí a falta de algo mejor que hacer... aunque, tenía más ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared, frustrado como estaba.

"_No Edward, irte a Alaska te __**ayudará**__ tanto como te ayudó la __**otra vez**__... si piensas en irte de nuevo, le diré todo a Carlisle. Sí, Edward, sé lo que hiciste el__** verano pasado**__..." _

¡Pero si no estaba pensando irme a Alaska! No espera, sí lo iba a pensar, en algún momento tenía planeado comparar a Harry con las _mujeres_ que había _tenido _en mi vida y, Tanya iba a ser una de mis más terribles _opciones_ y si caía en histeria, Bella no podría ayudarme y tendría que huir como siempre a donde los Denalí. Otro mensaje de texto llegó...

"_Deja a Harry en paz. El rubio está en casa y te he visto prendido en fuego. REPITO: ¡Quédate dónde estás, por favor!"_

Sí, eso habría sido lo siguiente a pensar después de Alaska, volver a dónde Harry y hablar con él. Suspiré, no quería que nadie se enterara. Sabía que Alice guardaría el secreto. No sabía como enfrentar a mis padres en esto. Carlisle era de la época en dónde los sodomitas eran decapitados y torturados. No sabía que tan _estrecha _o _amplia _era la _mentalidad_ de Esme, ni siquiera yo era consciente que podría pensar en un hombre como _pareja, _hasta ahora. Estaba seguro de que Jasper entendería con toda su cuestión émpata. Emmett se burlaría un rato, y Rosalie seguramente me saldría con algún comentario sarcástico potencialmente hiriente... pero ¿Cómo es posible que me gustara Harry? Sólo habíamos intercambiado unas palabras y nos conocíamos desde hace dos días y medio... espera... creo que con Bella fue igual.

Ya ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerme, una locura me acometió... si lo intentaba; con Harry no podría irme igual que con Bella, ¡Dios mío! ¿En qué estaba pensando mi estúpida mente? ¡Yo amaba a Bella! Ella era mi vida. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió con Harry, fue más _parecido_ a lo que le sucedió a Carlisle a Alice y a Rosalie con sus parejas. Puse los codos sobre la tapa de las teclas y luego, enredé los dedos en mis cabellos y dejé la frente en mis palmas. Era mejor calmarme. No iba a dejar a Bella, eso quedaba fuera de la discusión. Pero, parecía que mi cuerpo quería correr y estar dónde Harry en esos momentos. Comencé a mortificarme porque no sabía como estaba, y aquel vacío que mientras escuchaba su corazón latir junto a su respiración regulada, infundaba en mí, un sentimiento de paz, ahora, que no tenía la certeza de si vivía o no, comenzaba a carcomerme.

Ok. Luego de pensármelo un rato, llegué a la deliberada conclusión de que sí, sí podía pensar en Harry como mi pareja, que no lo admitiera abiertamente, era otra cosa. Harry podría ser la excepción con respecto a gustos sobre ese particular. Yo amaba a Bella y hasta el sol de hoy, inclusive Jasper estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Entonces ¿Qué pasó con Harry la noche anterior? ¡Si el estúpido de Malfoy no hubiese aparecido! Tal vez actualmente estuviera arrepentido de lo que fuera que hubiese pasado, o tal vez no... será mejor dejar de pensar en ese tiempo verbal. Lo mejor era ver a Bella...

Me sobresalté al sentir de nuevo el teléfono. Suponía que era Alice...

"_Ah no. Edward Anthony Cullen eso si que no... ¿Qué te crees que es Bella?" _

_Ergh... _no quería enterarme jamás de qué había visto Alice... me levanté y me tiré en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y deseé poder dormir.

**Harry:**

Cuando me desperté. Draco estaba a mi lado, como siempre. Yo me incorporé con cuidado, sintiéndome más descansado y con la cabeza más ligera.

— ¿Sigues vivo aún, Potter? ¿El estúpido de Cullen te dejó sano y salvo...?

— Sigo vivo... aún —Le respondí aún algo grogui. Las pociones que me había suministrado Draco aún restaban en mi sistema, haciéndome sentir atontado. Suspiré—. ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas?

— No te preocupes Cara-Rajada. _Loony_ llamó, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo consiguió el teléfono y dijo que podía prenderle fuego al culo inmortal de Cullen sin problema...

— ¿Luna llamó? —Ay no... la pequeña vidente de la familia había entrado en acción. Un dolor de cabeza iba a llegar cuando pudiera sentir dolor en mi cuerpo.

— Eso dije. ¿Qué estás sordo?

— ¿Qué dijo _exactamente_?

— Nada que te importe, ya no te preocupes tanto. Yo me encargo del vampirito. Tu mantente cuerdo... no vaya a ser que causes un holocausto y todo se nos venga abajo. _Loony_ pidió que te dijera la sangre sucia y el weaselette te mandaron saludos —Yo me llevé la mano a la mejilla, en la mejilla en la que Edward me había tocado, recordando todo lo que había sentido antes de que mis visiones de muerte y terror, arruinaran el momento. Estaba feliz que Luna pudiera contactar con Herm y con Ron, pero, aquello parecía más importante para mí en esos momentos—. Potter, _knock, knock... _—Miré a Draco—. ¿Ahora que pasa?

— ¿Sabes? Cuando... _él _me tocó... se sintió muy extraño.

— ¿Te tocó? Cullen es vampiro muerto... —Yo me reí sin poder evitarlo—. No me parece gracioso —Eso sólo hizo que mi risa aumentara—. Ya basta, Potter.

— Lo... lo siento, Drake... pero... —Volví a estallar en risas—. Creo que Edward está bastante muerto...

— Tú me entendiste —Me cortó cruzando los brazos. Yo asentí volviendo a mi normalidad alicaída—. ¿Y a todas estas qué fue lo que sentiste cuando el cabrón de Cullen te tocó?

— No le digas así.

— Tiene novia... lo es... ¿Entonces? —Me presionó. ¿Cómo explicárselo? Pero, Draco sabía más de estas cosas que yo, tal vez sabría que sucedió y me ayudaría.

— La primera vez que lo vi. Todo mi cuerpo se revolucionó..., fue como... si mi magia se volviera loca. El corazón se me aceleró, fue todo demasiado rápido. Me ahogaba... no sé si el sintió algo de lo que yo sentía, pero, mi magia lo quería. Anoche, fue... _mágico_. Cuando me tocó. ¡Es difícil describir con palabras lo que sucedió! Fue como si me pusiera en concordancia con él.

— _Arsh._.. ¿Por qué mejor no te vuelves a dormir y te olvidas de Edward _TENGO NOVIA_ Cullen?

— Ya sé que Bella es su novia. ¡No tengo pensado quitárselo! Hey, ni siquiera me gusta Edward Cullen.

— Nadie está diciendo que te guste Cullen. Sólo, duérmete, ¿sí?

— Que frustrante... —Mascullé yo.

— Ya Potter. Duérmete y aprovecha que las pociones te pueden ayudar...

**TBC**


	4. En la Mansión Cullen

**Capítulo Tres:** En la Mansión Cullen

**Alice:**

Esa mañana, no tuve ninguna visión en particular, pero, una puyita me molestaba seriamente. Lo escondí lo mejor que pude. No necesitaba a Jasper en esto..., no por ahora. La única visión completa que podría decirse había tenido con los chicos nuevos, había sido de felicidad, aunque, todo fue borroso y _oscuro_, sin embargo, los sentimientos que me embargaron fueron, felices y eternos. No terminaba de comprender por qué estaba tan inquieta y que sólo me la pasara viendo a Edward más confundido que en los comienzos con Bella (y en más peligro).

Al principio creo que confundí las cosas. Yo vi que alguien llegaba a hacer más feliz aún de lo que ya era a Edward, porque, Dios sabe que lo necesita. Jamás preví algo como esto. ｿCómo las cosas terminaron así? El profesor estaba hablando y yo sólo me dedicaba a prestarle atención a la ventana mientras pensaba. En las últimas horas había visto a Edward yéndose de nuevo, siendo incendiado de alguna manera y otros escenarios igual de desastrosos. Actualmente, no sé que pensar, pero, al parecer, Bella y Edward no eran parejas destinadas como nosotros.

No me mal entiendan... yo amo a Bella, ella es mi mejor amiga, y lo mejor de todo es que ｡está viva! Pero, la felicidad de Edward está por encima de la de ella, eso me hizo sentirme una persona cruel y vil. Mi corazón estaba debatiéndose, ｡yo quería que nadie saliese herido! Carlisle aunque no lo diga en voz alta, ni lo evidencie demasiado, poseía una GRAN, GIGANTESCA, preferencia por Edward, creo que ni siquiera Esme, quien es su pareja por toda la eternidad. Ocupa tal puesto en el corazón de Carlisle. Y Edward fue el primer hijo que tuvo Esme luego de perder a su hija. Si Edward sufre, TODA la familia lo hace. No comprendo mis visiones. ｿCómo puede todo terminar bien y en felicidad, si el destino está buscando separar a Edward y a Bella?

En estos momentos es cuando me digo a mí misma que ser vidente no sirve para nada. He tratado de forzarme y tener alguna visión de nuestros nuevos comensales. Sin embargo, sólo veo un hueco negro y viscoso. Cuando conocí la muerte por primera vez, fue como me sentí... y es escalofriante, no estoy muy dispuesta a volver a sentirlo, pero, ya que me puse en consonancia con ellos, no puedo evitar que las visiones me lleguen, aunque nunca fue como aquella vez..., en estas, sólo puedo sentir que la muerte los persigue, literalmente, jamás pensé que "La muerte" pudiera tener un carácter determinado. En la segunda visión con ellos, la conocí cara a cara. Su destino es una decisión tras otra que cambia a cada momento. Antes de conocerlos, sus destinos cambiaron más de diez veces en una noche. Actualmente trato de bloquear todas las visiones que tengan que ver con Edward. Tengo la confianza de que si no sabemos el futuro entonces, todo puede suceder, es darle a Edward campo abierto a que tome una _decisión _sin sentirse coaccionado por mi poder. Si va a dejar a Bella, cuando menos a mí me tendrá sin condiciones y lucharemos por hacerle entender a todos los demás, que su corazón cambió y otra persona comienza a tomar un lugar especial en él.

Luego de Jasper, que fue el rayo de luz en toda la penetrante oscuridad que me carcomía cada día. Edward es la segunda persona que no me deja caer y que me entiende, porque tenemos dones parecidos y sabemos lo difícil que es sobrellevarlo. Muy, muy profundo, nosotros envidiamos al resto de nuestra familia. Emmett sólo tiene que lidiar con su _fuerza_, Rosalie con su _belleza_, Esme y Carlisle con su compasiva actitud. Jasper disfruta más su don de lo que lo odia, sólo parece odiarlo cuando no puede controlarlo, del resto, siempre está en el cielo.

Yo pasé toda mi vida queriendo morir para quitarme el futuro de encima y Edward..., él, aún hoy, sólo quiere ir al lado de sus padres. Es sorprendente que jamás se le haya pasado por la cabeza culpar a Carlisle por ese hecho, pero, yo estoy segura que Edward _moriría, _aún sin poder, si Carlisle llegara a desvanecerse.

Le sonreí a mi Jasper quien estaba a mi lado, cuando me miró. Y volví a mi ventana cuando dejó de prestarme atención. Estaban hablando de la guerra federal. Sólo esperaba que no trajeran a colación el himno o mi pequeño confederado iba a entrar en _modo patriótico _y Edward no estaba para detenerlo. Gemí exasperada, Emmett sólo lo empeoraría y a Rosalie realmente no le importaba. Alguna veces, aún luego de tantos años, me costaba un mundo figurar a mi pequeña hermana. Por eso es que Edward siempre debía poseer su ecuanimidad. Si él estaba bien, entonces como que todo lo demás seguía su cause normal. Edward era como la balanza equilibradora en nuestra familia, pero, él también tenía sus propios problemas que a veces lo superaban con creces.

Agradecí a los Dioses que no tenía certeza de si existían, cuando sonó el timbre y me dirigí fuera del salón, cuidando mis emociones y mis gestos faciales. Me colgué a Jasper, a pesar de que quería irme de allí y correr hacia donde estaba Edward y golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón y se decidiera de una vez. O... tal vez debía ir yo, a hablar con Harry. Ah..., creo que no es muy buena idea. Tuve la primera visión luego de tomarme en serio lo de ir a hablar con el pequeño ojiverde. Me vi a mí misma encendida en fuego. No sentí ningún miedo, era más bien, _hilarante_.

Le guiñé un ojo a Jasper y le dije que iba al baño a retocarme el maquillaje. ﾉl me miró con el ceño fruncido sin embargo, me dejó ir. Ya tenía que alejarme, a mi querido esposo sólo lo entretenía la guerra de sus poderes, ahora, simplemente se fijaría en mí y no habría fuerza que le impidiera saber que no todo estaba bien. Si Jasper se unía al grupo, todos mis planes de dejar a Edward lidiar con este problema a la manera humana. Iban a irse a la porra, y aún había oportunidades de que su relación con Bella no se fuera al trasto... Jadeé tratando de calmarme. Incluso me senté en el váter. Otra vez una visión del dúo _maravilla_. ｿCómo podían soportar esa presión a cada momento?

**Edward:**

Hice todo lo que Alice me había dicho. Inclusive no había ido a ver a Bella y la verdad es que no tenía cara con que mirarla luego de todo aquello. A la mañana siguiente, llegué a la casa del Jefe Swan a la hora de siempre, rogándole a los cielos no encontrarme con nuestro más "recientes invitados". La suerte me sonreía, no habían aparecido. Y aunque eso me hizo sentir un tanto preocupado fue en cierta forma un alivio no ver de nuevo la mirada asesina del rubio. Sin mi permiso, mi mente comenzó a preguntarse si Harry iría hoy a la preparatoria. Toqué la puerta, tratando de olvidarme de Harry y sólo concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo: Tocar la Puerta. Rogué a los cielos por que Bella se apresurara. La ansiedad me estaba matando y no sabía definir por quién era. Si por ver a Bella o por tratar de llegar rápido a la preparatoria y ver a Harry.

Otra vez me sentí con ganas de huir, eso no podía estar pasándome. Me restregué la frente frustrado cuando, sonó mi celular y Bella salió son una sonrisa.

"_Si comienzas a faltar te preguntarán Edward... y lo sabes". _

— Hola, Ed... ｿTodo bien? —Alcé la mirada de mi celular. Cómo siempre, Alice tenía razón. Asentí a la pregunta de Bella.

— ｿLista para irnos?

— ｡Por supuesto! ｡Vamos! —Asintió con una sonrisa alegre, tratando de animarme. Yo le tendí mi mano y ella la sostuvo y me jaló para dirigirnos al Volvo.

1

**Harry: **

No me sentía muy bien..., aún a pesar de haber pasado todo el día durmiendo..., seguía sin sentirme bien, sin embargo, me levanté para ir al instituto y Draco no hizo nada para impedirlo. Me senté en el puesto del copiloto y me recosté del vidrio, cerrando los ojos, escuché que el motor arrancó y el carro comenzó a moverse en la carretera. Observé a mi compañero por el rabillo del ojos.

— Si tienes algo que decir, Potter. No te me quedes mirando. Especialmente si lo haces furtivamente.

— Lo siento —Murmuré, quitándole la vista. Lo escuché suspirar, como peleando consigo mismo.

— ｿEstás bien? —Decidió preguntarme luego de unos minutos. Yo lo miré para encontrarme momentáneamente con su grisáceo mirar. Preocupado y estresado—. Y no me mientas, maldita sea.

— Puedo soportar las clases de hoy... —Dije luego de pensármelo. Era difícil mentirle al rubio... especialmente porque era yo quién estaba mintiendo.

— Tienes prohibido tomar educación física hoy.

— Es solo correr y tal vez jugar football, ｡No me va a pasar nada!

— No te estoy preguntando.

— Pero... —Traté de revocarle. Me envió la miradita... ya me podía olvidar de divertirme de alguna manera ese día.

— Nada Potter. Tú bien sabes que no puedes esforzarte más de lo necesario.

— ｡Pero no me voy a romper!

— Que sabrás tú... y si yo digo que no vas a hacer deporte, entonces tú simplemente te sentarás en la banca y sonreirás. ｿTe quedó claro?

— ｡Hegemonía! —Draco sólo reviró los ojos ante mi comentario—. Además. ｿQué le vas a decir al profesor?

— Harry está incapacitado para realizar los ejercicios del día, así que, se sentará y nos observará ｿAlgún problema? —Recitó con él como si fuera un diálogo aprendido con su mirada vacía.

— No deberías utilizar tus poder...

— Son míos, lo utilizo como me da la gana.

— ｡Merlín, Draco!

— Silencio Potter. Esta conversación ha llegado a su fin.

Cuando nos bajamos. Había pocos carros estacionados, yo me bajé, sin embargo, me detuve de seguir mi camino, al ver que Draco se había quedado dentro y había sacado su varita.

— ｿQué haces? —Pregunté curioso, metiendo la cabeza en el carro para tener una mejor visión.

— Falsifico un récipe médico.

— ｿPara qué harías tal cosa? —Seguí yo, confundido.

— No quiero utilizar mis poderes al menos de que sea de vida o muerte. No puedo estar seguro de quién está sintonizando...

— No me va a pasar nada.

— Cállate Potter. No quiero verte desmayado a la mitad de carrera...

— No estoy tan mal... puedo correr sin problemas...

— Lástima que no tienes ni voz ni voto en este particular. Andando —Ordenó como siempre, desvaneciendo su varita y saliendo del automóvil. Yo sólo suspiré derrotado y me dispuse a seguirle. Cuando estábamos entrando, todos los Cullen, incluyendo a Isabella, estaban reunidos charlando entretenidamente, como si nada en el mundo sucediera, como si no fueran vampiros, sino simplemente adolescentes cualquiera. Cochina envidia que me consumía en esos momentos—. Sigue caminando Potter...

**Edward:**

Cuando llegamos a la preparatoria, todo nos saludó igual que siempre. Aún era temprano por lo que poca gente se encontraba merodeando en esos momentos. Divisé en las cercanías a mis hermanos y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban ellos. Alice al vernos, nos saludó con las manos, alegre como siempre. Emmett tenía a Rosalie delicadamente sostenido por la cintura y Jasper revisaba su celular bastante entretenido.

— ｡Buenos días! —Saludó la pequeña demonio, con su sonrisa usual.

— ｡Hola Ali!

— ｡Bella! —Sonreí al ver como todos reían y bromeaban libre de penas. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

— Sigue caminando, Potter... —Escuché la voz del pedante de Malfoy. Volteé y observé como agarraba al pobre Harry, del brazo y lo jalaba. El ojiverde se detuvo de golpe, soltándose bruscamente del rubio. Era consciente que el moreno se las traía.

— ｡Draco, ellos no son peligrosos! —Suponía que estaban hablando de nosotros. ｿQuién más podría poner en peligro a uno magos?

— No lo sabes, Potter. Y ya te dije que no tienes ni voz ni voto en este particular.

— Pensé que sólo hablabas con respecto a educación física —Soltó sorprendido. Fruncí el ceño. ｿQué se creía el rubio que era? Harry era una persona ecuánime y libre que podía decidir por si mismo—. Draco...

— No Potter, no te voy a dejar a que vayas a crear migas con unos malditos vampiros que sabrá Circe de donde habrán salido...

— Pero...

— NO —Alice me sostuvo del brazo, apretándome casi dolorosamente. Me di cuenta de que iba a saltarle encima al rubio, para herirle gravemente; luego de haberle gritado a Harry de esa manera. Todos mis hermanos estaban prestándole atención a la pelea entre los dos magos. Sentí la ira poseerme al ver que Harry le miraba herido y se había retraído como un gatito asustado. Escuché al rubio aspirar y exhalar, mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa—. Lo siento... —Se disculpó sinceramente, realmente arrepentido.

— Por favor... ellos son con las únicas personas con las que podemos hablar... ｡Por favor! No digo que tu compañía no me sea suficiente, porque sabes que lo es, pero. ｡Por favor! Tú no quieres que hable con mortales... ellos no lo son... ｡Ni siquiera consumen sangre humana!

— No quiero que salgas herido. Ni siquiera sabes si ellos quieren hablar contigo... —Vi que Jasper comenzaba a caminar hacia la pareja.

— Si está bien para ustedes. Nosotros no tenemos problema en tratarlos... —｡Sorprendente! Jasper Hale se había acercado a dos humanos por voluntad propia y ni siquiera había bizqueado por el llamado de la sangre. Definitivamente, aquellos magos debían ser muy especiales. Jasper pensaba lo mismo, ya que estaba sorprendido que su sangre no le hiciera sentir la ponzoña corroyéndole la garganta.

— ｿPor favor? —Le rogó el moreno, esperanzado.

— Ya rubio dile que sí. Te he visto sentado con nosotros toda la semana —Habló Alice, abrazando a Harry.

— Cullen, tú, alejado de Harry, dos metros y mantén tus manos en donde pueda verlas, al menos que quieras ser rostizado... —Me advirtió con esa mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. Sin embargo, yo simplemente me coloqué en pose irreverente. Revelándomele. ｿQué se creía ese _mortal _qué era para decirme que hacer?

— Déjalo en paz, Draco... —Pidió Harry, mirándole con reproche—. ｿCómo durmieron? —Pasó a preguntar, para aligerar el ambiente.

— No lo hacemos... —Contestó Rosalie sorprendentemente.

— ｿAh? ｿNo duermen?

— Eso dijeron, Potter. ｿQué estás sordo?

— Cállate oxigenado, nadie te está hablando a ti —Le rebatió instantáneamente.

— No dormidos... desde que nos volvimos esto que somos ahora, no hemos podido conciliar el sueño.

— ｡Merlín y su corte! Eso debe ser la cosa más terrible de este universo. ｿY no se cansan? —Cuestionó inocentemente Harry.

— Somos vampiros, por supuesto que no nos cansamos... —Ah... mi rubia hermana siempre tan _linda_...

— Los vampiros que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a tratar, tienen que enterrarse o buscar refugio en la oscuridad para dormitar hasta que el sol se haya ido... —Le gruñó Malfoy a Rosalie, acercando más a Harry a su lado.

— Puedo defenderme sólo —Escuché que le susurraba el ojiverde en el oído al rubio aunque, parecía extrañamente reconfortado por le hecho de que Malfoy lo protegiera de esa manera.

2

— ｡Harry! Tienes que conocer a Esme... ｡Estoy seguro que le encantarás! —Dijo Alice, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos nos encontramos en la entrada. La situación me estaba molestado un poco, ya que todo el mundo podía acaparar a Harry todo lo que quisiera y el rubio no parecía prepararse para calcinarlos. Observé que Bella me miraba inquisitiva y la culpa volvió a mí. Le sonreí y ella sólo hizo un mohín divertido y se volvió a hablar con Emmett acerca de un nuevo juego de video que habían comprado, para la Wii. Estaban apostando cuanto tardaría mi novia en caerse en el _Wii Dance Revolution, q_ue había comprado Alice hace algunos días. Miré malamente a Emmett quien me sonrió socarrón y sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares.

— ｿEsme? —Preguntó él, confundido.

— ｡Es nuestra madre! También está Carlisle... —Le explicó Alice, sin dejar de jalarlo.

— ｿMadre? Am... ｿEn el sentido _literal _de la palabra? ｿY? ｿCarlisle es otro hermano?

— ｿCarlisle? —Malfoy había entrado en la conversación, sorpresivamente—. _ｿ__Carlisle Cullen?_

— ｿLo conoces? —Curioseó Harry, mirándole sorprendido.

— Cullen, Cullen... yo tengo un "tío" perdido por mi árbol familiar que se llama Carlisle Cullen. Curiosamente, es un vampiro y tiene todos los siglos habidos y por haber... sin embargo, jamás lo he visto en persona...

— Tú eres la única persona que puede saberse más de cinco generaciones en su árbol familiar —Se burló Harry, divertido.

— Potter...

— Eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy's somos _perfectos_ y _omnipotentes_. ｿIbas por allí? —Se le adelantó, haciendo que todos los demás rieran disimuladamente.

— Muy gracioso, Cara-Rajada. Como sea... puedo buscar de nuevo...

— Eso sería muy extraño que alguien como tú, fuera familiar de Carlisle —Solté yo, sin poder imaginarme que alguien tan amable y gentilhombre como Carlisle fuera familiar de semejante monstruo.

— Silencio Cullen... nadie está hablando contigo... —Harry le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

— Carlisle es nuestro padre... —Retomó Alice.

— ｿSu _Sire_, entonces? —Trató de seguir la conversación Harry.

— Nosotros preferimos los_ títulos_ familiares. Todos nosotros somos hermanos y Carlisle y Esme son nuestros padres... Aunque Eddy es el mayor luego de Carlisle...

— No me digas Eddy, Alice... ｿEn qué idioma?

— Eddy... —Volvió a molestarme, mientras me sacaba la lengua—. ｿTienes algo que hacer esta tarde? —Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca—. ｡Vamos a mi casa!

— Esto... no he dicho nada todavía... —Indicó un poco sorprendido.

— ｡Ya lo he visto! Igual me ibas a decir que sí. Inclusive al rubio le pareció buena idea ir a conocer a su tío lejano.

— Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con una... —Masculló Malfoy, dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos. Todos miramos a Harry con interrogación. El pequeño ojiverde se cohibió ante la atención.

— Am... una de nuestras amigas tiene un poder parecido al tuyo... aunque ella empieza a soltar frases incoherentes y luego te sonríe macabra. Le gusta particularmente joder a Draco... Se llama Luna...

— Seh... nosotros le decimos Loony...

— Draco... —Suspiró resignado Harry.

— ｿQué? —Se defendió el rubio.

— Olvídalo...

— Me gustaría conocerla... —Se emocionó Alice, pensando en que nunca se había encontrado con otra persona que pudiera ver el futuro—. ｡Sería genial!

— Sí... y un dolor de muelas para todos nosotros, los pobres mortales que las rodeamos...

— Oh no, Harrito... ｿPor qué dices eso?

— Acabas de sonreír exactamente igual a como ella lo hace... —Eso me hizo sonreír divertido. Otra persona más que comprendía mi sufrimiento de vivir con Alice. Abracé a Bella y recosté mi barbilla en su cabeza. Ella me miró y me sonrió, lanzándome un beso, mientras seguía la conversación en la mesa.

**Harry: **

Estaba emocionado. Desde que Draco y yo habíamos comenzando nuestro atropellado viaje. Básicamente no nos relacionábamos con nadie... simplemente nos quedábamos en casa y cuando estábamos a punto de matarnos entre nosotros por tener algo que hacer. Salíamos a algún lado. En este cambio de locación, Draco se había relajado lo suficiente y había decidido que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de todo, para salir y tener una vida... o más o menos.

Draco aún no me permitía acercarme a "Los Mortales" como me había obligado a pensar de todas las personas que iban a morir tarde o temprano, mi acompañante de viaje. No sabía si haberme cruzado con los Cullen-Hale había sido una bendición o todo lo contrario, pero, por ahora, quería disfrutar el hecho de que Draco había bajado las defensas y había accedido a dejarme tratar con ellos. Y rogaba con toda mi alma que Carlisle resultara estar en el árbol genealógico Malfoy... tener un aliado adulto al que correr, en caso de necesitarlo, venía como caído del cielo.

La casa o mejor dicho; La Mansión Cullen, era hermosa y alejada de toda la civilización. Yo digo civilización como si Forks fuera la gran urbe...

— ｡Esme! ｡Tenemos visita! —Gritó Alice, emocionada, como siempre, desde el recibidor. Yo estaba agarrado de la mano a Draco, como siempre. ﾉl estaba ponderando todo, suponía que ese hombre sería un Malfoy aún luego del apocalipsis. Asintió para sí mismo y supe que la casa tenía su visto bueno, aunque, si la comparábamos con la Mansión Malfoy, esa casa palidecía. Aunque, a mí me gustaba más la Mansión Cullen..., el hogar de Draco era frío e impersonal, en dónde no podías ni moverte por miedo a romper cualquier ornamento valioso y antiguo o rayar el inmaculado piso blanco de mármol con vetas de oro (o eso parecía). Era intimidante, y eso que sólo estuve allí por cinco minutos...

Una hermosa mujer que no pasaba de tener veintidós años, se presentó ante nosotros. Tenía un hermoso cabello color caoba liso que caía grácilmente hasta la espalda con los mismos ojos dorados que sus _hijos. _

— ｡Mamá! ｡Te presento a Harry y a Draco! No te preocupes, ellos saben qué somos... así que con confianza. Harry... ella es Esme, nuestra madre...

— Sí... son los chicos de _Port-Angeles_ —Soltó Edward como leyendo los pensamientos de la mujer.

— Um... —Asintió aún un tanto insegura y sin saber como actuar. No la culpaba, era una reacción normal—. Recuerdo al rubio.

— Sí... Harry era el 'encubierto' —Me molestó abrazándome con afecto y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Yo miré a Esme y los recuerdos que tenía de mi madre, Lily Potter, vinieron a mi cabeza. En cierta forma, eran parecidas... las dos eran terriblemente hermosas y tenían ese rostro bondadoso... Sonrió, logrando empujarme más hacia los recuerdos. Me sentí indefenso y desprotegido.

— Lo siento si parezco mal educada. No todos los días sucede algo como esto... Soy Esme Cullen... bienvenidos.

— Soy Harry Potter —Le tendí mi mano, sonriéndole cálidamente, no esperaba lo que sucedió. Ella me abrazó, dejándome en shock.

— Hola Harry... por favor, pasen... y disculpen el desorden... estaba remodelando... Por favor, Draco, tú también, siéntanse como en casa. ｿQuieren algo de tomar?

— No se preocupe, Señora Cullen —Comencé yo.

— Llámame Esme querida... Señora Cullen me hace sentir extraña...

— Está bien... ummm... Esme...

— Es de mala educación rechazar la cortesía. Un vaso de agua estaría bien —Draco y sus modales de realeza.

— Es... ｿA qué hora llega Carlisle? —Preguntó Alice, encaramada encima de Jasper.

— No lo sé, cielo... pero no creo que sea muy tarde. ｿSe quedan a cenar? —Esa pregunta estaba dirigida a los únicos que comíamos allí. Bella, Draco y yo—. Podríamos pedir al restaurante italiano...

— No lo sé... tendría que llamar a casa... Charlie dijo que iba a regresar temprano hoy —Respondió Isabella, insegura.

— ｿY ustedes? ｿSus padres no tendrán problemas?

— Somos mayores de edad —Salió Draco, sin perder la cortesía—. Y estamos por nuestra cuenta, pero, no queremos ser una molestia.

— ｡Tonterías! ｡Nosotros encantados de que se queden a cenar! ｡No siempre tenemos invitados con los que podamos disfrutar _libremente_!

— Entonces, ｿQué le parece si tomamos la decisión a la hora de la cena?

— Me parece bien, joven Draco.

— Draco está bien, Señora Cullen.

— Esme, Draco...

— Está bien, Esme.

— ｿDraco? —Llamé, abrazándole por la espalda. ﾉl me miró con sus penetrante ojos plata.

— ｿQué?

— ｿQuieres que te ayude en la búsqueda? Sé que tú árbol familiar es largo.

— ｡Nosotros también queremos ayudar! —Salió la pixie, más hiperactiva de lo usual.

— ｿQué están buscando? —Curioseó Esme.

— Parece que Carlisle es un familiar lejano de Malfoy —Yo miré a Edward. Casi se me había olvidado que estaba allí.

— ｿEn serio?

— Sí, Esme —Respondió Draco, y cuando estuvimos en el comedor, mi rubio amigo, sacó su varita y la movió horizontalmente. Un montón de libros antiguos, forrados en piel de dragón negra con amarres de plata aparecieron encima de la mesa.

— ｡Wooo! ｡Genial! ｿCómo hiciste eso? —Preguntó el vampiro que parecía un oso, Emmett si no me equivocaba.

— Eh... ｿTrasloqué? —Explicó un tanto desorientado Draco. Yo me reí disimuladamente.

— ｿQué es eso?

— Es llamar un objeto de un lugar a otro... simplemente tienes que saber donde está el dicho objeto e invocarlo. Por ejemplo —Retomé yo, sacando mi varita—. En la maleta del carro hay una linterna negra —Moví la varita en forma circular sobre mi mano y suavemente la linterna se posó en mi mano luego de aparecer flotando.

— ｡Genial! ｡Genial! ｡Súper! ｡Has más trucos! ｿPor fis? —Emmett parecía un bebé... lo único que intimidaba de él, era la apariencia. Si antes lo había comparado con un oso, ahora me parecía más uno de peluche.

— Grandulón. ｿQué crees que somos, payasos de circo?

— Seguro. ｿQué quieres que haga? —Me adelanté yo, sonriéndole. Ignorando olímpicamente a Draco.

— ｡Potter!

— No seas así... ｿQué tiene de malo?

— La magia no es para estar haciendo _truquitos_.

— ｡Draco! —Puchero Infalible. Sonreí macabro al ver que iba a conseguir lo que quería.

**Edward: **

Por más extraño que sonara. Podía ver a Harry sonriendo malicioso en su interior, luego de realizar el más cuchi, enternecedor, adorable y manipulador puchero que haya tenido la desdicha de ver en mis cientos y tantos años de vida.

Era la primera vez que me llegaba algo tan claro de ellos. Podía leer la batalla interna que se había desarrollado en el interior de Malfoy, luego de aquello. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, entretenido cuando escuché "｡Argh! Potter y sus pucheros... ｡No! ｡La mirada no!"

— Has lo que quieras, Potter —Accedió al final, sentándose comedidamente en la silla mientras se arreglaba la corbata, aunque no sabía para qué exactamente, si estaba perfectamente arreglado. Inclusive ningún cabello estaba fuera de lugar.

— ｡Gracias! ｡Te amo! —Luego de la confesión. Le dio un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Observé con se iba hacia dónde estaba Emmett y le preguntaba que gustaría que hiciera. Inclusive Rosalie se había interesado, lo que era muy extraño. Aún no era capaz de aceptar del todo a Bella. Dejé de prestarles atención y tomé uno de los libros de la mesa con cuidado y los abrí. Estaban escritos a mano con tinta plateada. Estuve por preguntarle a Malfoy si el libro realmente estaba escrito en el metal precioso, pero, me contuve.

— ｿQué haces Edward? —Bella me sacó de mi ensoñación, la miré—. Leo el libro —Le respondí con extrañeza, mostrándoselo.

— ｿLibro? ｿCuál libro?

— El libro que tengo en la mano —Insistí, mostrándoselo más de cerca. Ella me miró como si estuviera loco.

— Eres una Muggle Swan... ni en tus más salvajes sueños podrás ver estos libros... —Explicó cruelmente divertido.

— No tienes por qué tratarla así, Malfoy...

— Oh, cállate Cullen. Eres la desgracia a cualquier raza mágica, emparejándote con una muggle cualquiera...

— ｡Draco! —Le regañó Harry, volteándose y dejando de sonreír, cruzando los brazos e irguiéndose con reproche—. Por Merlín. Lo siento mucho, Esme... Draco tiene serias dificultades con las personas sin herencia mágica. Lo siento, Isabella... de verdad...

— No te preocupes, Harry... estoy bien. Sé lo pedante que puede llegar a ser, _Malfoy._

— No te haces ni la mínima idea, Isabella —Le avisó, dejando entrever que el rubio ojigris era de armas tomar y más—. Discúlpate Draco.

— Puff... No me voy a disculpar con una muggle... aunque, lamento haber ofendido a una de sus huéspedes, Esme... —Dijo tomándole una mano a mi madre como un caballero.

— Esto... por favor, llevemos la fiesta en paz...

— ｡Ya sé que quiero! —Emmett rompió el ambiente pesado, como siempre. Estaba consciente que el grandulón no toleraba la presión que se había formado.

— ｿY eso que será fortachón? —Se volvió Harry, sonriente, con las manos en la espalda.

— ｡Quiero volar!

— Hecho...

— ｿEso no es peligroso? —Preguntó Esme, preocupada; deteniendo al mago ojiverde.

— Tranquila, no lo es. _｡__Wingardium Leviosa! _—Conjuró en latín, Harry, moviendo la varita. Se escuchó un "Wuuu" de Emmett.

— ｡Mira Rose! ｡Estoy volando! —La pobre de Rose estaba impactada.

— Bebé ｿEstás bien? —Inquirió Rosalie, siguiéndole con los brazos, aunque, algo disimulada.

— En realidad, estás levitando —Explicó Harry divertido.

— ｡Esto es lo máximo! ｡Deberías intentarlo Rose!

— Ah no... cui... ｡Alice! —Soltó Harry, colocando las manos adelante como queriendo detenerla.

— ｡Wooo! ｿQué pasó? ｿPor... por qué de repente estoy flotando yo también? —Todos nos reímos al ver que nuestra pequeña hermana trataba de evitar que la falda se le subiera y se le viera todo.

— La magia de Potter no le gusta ser restringida. Cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con el conjuro, flotará —Proporcionó Malfoy, tranquilamente, mientras leía uno de los libros.

— ｿPuedes bajarme, Harry? ｡Por favor! —Pidió un tanto asustada.

— Seguro, Alice... dame un momento. También te tengo que bajar a ti, Emmett... sino.

— Está bien, Har —Aceptó, mostrándole el pulgar. Jasper estaba tratando de agarrar a Alice, sin embargo no la alcanzaba.

— ｿPuede alguien agarrar la varita? —Preguntó Harry, teniendo dificultades. Bella fue la que reaccionó más rápido y agarró la varita antes de que se cayera definitivamente ya que Harry parecía estar levitando a mis hermanos con sus manos ahora—. ｡Draco! —Llamó en auxilio, con miedo en su tono de voz.

— _｡__Wingardium Leviosa!_ —Conjuró el rubio, levantándose rápidamente, mientras que Harry se lanzaba a cachar a Alice mientras que Malfoy bajaba con cuidado a Emmett.

— ｡Eso fue genial! ｡Repitámoslo! —Todos lo vimos con cara de pocos amigos—. Lo siento... —Murmuró haciendo pucheros.

— Lo siento, Alice...

— Está bien, Har... fue mi culpa también... aunque, no tenías que preocuparte, no me iba a suceder nada de todas maneras —Le calmó con una sonrisa—. Aunque debo admitir que eso fue un poco... extraño.

— ｿEstás bien, cielo? —Preguntó Jasper, llegando a donde estaban Alice y Harry.

— ｡Estoy bien, esposo mío! ｡Una experiencia más para contarle a nuestros nietos...! O espera... ｡Bah! ｡Como sea! —Todos reímos ante el chiste. Mi mirada fue a parar a donde estaba Harry riendo sentado en el piso. ﾉl me miró de regreso por casualidad y ahondó su sonrisa, lo que hizo que algo en mi estómago muerto y aterido se removiera.

— Ten Harry —Bella le devolvió la varita a su dueño.

— ｡Gracias! —Yo seguí leyendo el libro.

— ｿQué es un Veela? —Pregunté, mirando a Malfoy y mostrándole el libro.

— Es una criatura que tiene el poder de volver loco a los hombres y a las mujeres con su belleza. ｿPor qué?

— Lo dice el libro. ｿEres un veela?

— No... Está muy lejos de mi sangre para que el gen se active...

— Ya veo... —Concedí sin explicar mucho—. ｡Vampiro! —Solté sorprendido al encontrarme uno de mi raza en ese libro—. Aunque no es Carlisle.

— La familia Malfoy tiene mucha mezclas de sangre mágica. Eso es lo que nos hace tan poderosos.

— ｡Y engreídos! —Molestó Harry, quien aún seguía con Emmett.

— ｡Cállate, cara-rajada!

— ｡No tengo la culpa que la verdad duela, Hurón! —El _amor._.. no entendía por qué se la pasaban insultándose. Y que además, lo disfrutaran.

— ｿPuedes hacer que mi cabello se vuelva de otro color? —Escuché a Emmett decir.

— Sí. Puedo hacer casi todo lo que te puedas imaginar.

— ｡Yo quiero! ｡Yo quiero! ｿPuedes volverlo azul? —Salió Alice, levantando la mano compulsivamente.

— Alice, amor... no creo que...

— ｡Claro que crees Jasper...! ｡Vamos Harry! ｡Un bonito tono Azul Copenhague!

— Creo que lo encontré —Todos miramos a Esme. ｿEn qué momento Esme se había puesto a leer? Me acerqué y leí. "Carlisle Cullen. Vampiro, *1643 †1664 (inmortal)".

— Mundo es un pañuelo —Dijo Harry y todos no pudimos estar más de acuerdo.

**Harry:**

No sé a que velocidad conducía Edward, pero, para haber llevado a Bella a su casa y haber regresado en el tiempo que lo había hecho... estaba seguro que cuando menos unos cuantos tickets de multa (de no ser un vampiro) se hubiese ganado, además de matarse en el intento. Todos estábamos en la sala con sentados alrededor del televisor de sabrá Merlín cuantas pulgadas, jugando _Call of Duty_. Yo había decidido no jugar. Estaba en contra de cualquier cosa que simulara de alguna manera la guerra, sin embargo, Draco había comenzado a agarrarle cierto gusto al juego y eso me comenzaba a preocupar. Especialmente con lo beligerante que habían resultado ser Emmett y Jasper.

Los jugadores gritaron sobresaltados y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos azorados. Jasper había comenzado a jugar con las emociones (al parecer era émpata) de Draco y Emmett y Draco había comenzado a manipular el juego. Yo simplemente los miré, jamás pensé que vería el día en que Draco disfrutara de su vida, cuando menos por un rato, como un adolescente normal.

Todos nos callamos al ver que alguien había llegado. Por el cabello rubio, propio de cualquier persona que se jactara que en su torrente sanguíneo fluyera sangre Malfoy, supuse que era Carlisle. Para ser un vampiro que tenía casi cuatrocientos años de vida. No era para nada intimidante, a decir verdad, era bastante parecido a Draco. Fracciones aristocráticas, alto, esbelto y lo único es que tenía los mismos ojos dorados que toda su familia, consecuencia de beber sangre animal. Según Rosalie... pero, no me adelantaba en juicios. Draco era una bomba tóxica en un envoltorio lindo...

Carlisle miró a Edward como exigiendo una explicación.

— Ellos son Harry y Draco... —Nos presentó Edward—. Son los del restaurante de _Port-Angeles._

— Ergh... mucho gusto —Había sucedido lo mismo que con Esme. Aunque, estaba seguro que Carlisle no me abrazaría, pasada la confusión o esperaba que no lo hiciera, eso me haría sentir terriblemente incómodo—. Carlisle Cullen... —Otra vez su mirada se dirigió a Edward.

— Encontramos una cosa curiosa. Carlisle. El rubio es pariente lejano tuyo...

— Amm... ｿPerdón?

**Edward:**

Jamás había tenido el _honor _de ver a Carlisle completamente desubicado. Actualmente, lo estaba.

— Así que, eres el hijo de la cabeza de los Malfoy y estás aquí en Forks, a kilómetros y kilómetros de Inglaterra, qué es de donde eres ｿpor?

— Razones personales... —Date por vencido, Carlisle. Inclusive Alice había tratado de ver que hacían aquí.

— Ok... tu parte de la familia y mi parte de la familia no eran lo que se diga... muy amigas... pero, yo no guardo ese tipo de rencores...

— Las rencillas por la caza de brujas en la era media se solventaron... estamos en paz —Siguió el rubio, cuando quería el pequeño demonio Malfoy era todo un diplomático.

— Por el amor a Cristo criatura ｿQué haces tan lejos de tu casa? —Parecía que Carlisle no iba a dejar pasar el asunto.

— Harry y yo huimos de casa para casarnos y hacer realidad nuestro amor pasional y desbocado —Confesó con una sonrisa chula. Harry le colocó la varita en el cuello.

— ｿQuién decidió tal cosa? ｿEn qué momento decidí yo casarme contigo, serpiente? —Siseó peligroso.

— No seas susceptible, Potter.

— Am... deberías inventarse una excusa más creíble... —Les aconsejó Jasper, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

— ｿNo me creen? —Preguntó extrañado—. Puedo besarlo para comprobar nuestra historia —Eso no me gustó nada. Reprimí el gruñido que quería salir de mi pecho, al ver que Malfoy, agarraba a Harry por la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo, mientras que Harry se sonrojaba furiosamente.

"_Edward, __ｿ__Estás bien?" _—Viré mi vista hacia Jasper. Asentí, tratando de no evidenciarme. Me había olvidado completamente de Jasper...

— Suéltame —Pidió abochornado Harry. Malfoy, hizo lo que le pedían y se acomodó en el asiento, colocando las manos entrelazadas en la mesa.

— Las razones por las que Harry y yo estamos en este _pueblucho_. No son de su incumbencia. No estamos buscando asilo ni mucho menos. Nuestros papeles están regla y somos mayores de edad. El descubrir nuestro parentesco fue un evento aislado, y el hecho de que estemos teniendo esta conversación fue porque Harry quiso entablar relación con alguien más... debido a _nuestras habilidades_. No podemos realmente descuidarnos...

— Realmente los Malfoy siguen siendo igual que hace siglos... —Dijo Carlisle, sorprendido.

— ｡No se vayan todavía! —Soltó Alice haciendo pucheros, de la nada... suponía que había tenido otra visión...

**TBC **


	5. Encuentros

_N/a: No tengo perdón de Dios. Falta de tiempo, inspiración y cualquier excusa que venga a tu mente es buena... _

**Capítulo cinco:**Encuentro.

**Edward: **

Esa mañana, el sol salió como nunca antes en nuestra _vida _en Forks… eso me hizo gruñir al mirar al cielo. Ese día no podría ver a Harry… ya me había resignado, a Bella podía verla en el preciso instante en el que quisiera, pero, a pesar de mis sentimientos hacia mi novia, mi cuerpo seguía llamando de manera obcecada al moreno de imposible ojos verdes… bufé sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de haber tenido toda la noche para hacerme la idea de que hoy no iba a ver a Harry, y hasta los momentos, según la experta en _climatología_ Alice Marie Cullen: No en ningún día de esta semana. Carlisle había tenido, sorprendiendo a todos en la clínica en el proceso, que fingir una enfermedad para poder ausentarse por la semana que iba a durar, hasta ahora el sol, en aquel lugar. Ni siquiera había hablado él. Esme había tenido que mentir en su lugar diciendo que estaba postrado en cama, inclusive sin poder hablar. Estuvo a punto de salir en las noticias locales: El famoso doctor Carlisle Cullen, médico internista del hospital general de Forks, está en cama, por enfermedad desconocida y altamente peligrosa… Aunque… no está tan lejos de la realidad. Sólo cambiemos "Enfermedad desconocida y altamente peligrosa" por "Sol extremadamente brillante y altamente peligroso".

Entrecerré los ojos, sintiéndome deslumbrado. Entre mi piel patológicamente brillante y el sol, sentía que mis retinas iban a explotar de un momento a otro. Suspiré y como león enjaulado me levanté del sitio donde estaba rumiando mi mala suerte, para comenzar a caminar en círculos. Ya llegarían Alice y Jasper a burlarse de mí. Bueno, o cuando menos la pequeña demonio lo haría…, después de todo, Jasper no sabía nada de mi situación, _todavía, _aunque yo estaba consciente de que se enterarían, eventualmente. Estos sentimientos que crecían en mí, se hacían cada vez más fuerte en mi interior, y se estaban volviendo difíciles de controlar, también.

**Harry:**

Esa mañana cuando me levanté, todo estaba excesivamente brillante…, el sol lastimaba mis retinas acostumbrado al clima frío y oscuro de Forks. Entrecerré los ojos casi dolorido para poder mirar hacia la ventana. El verde de repente se veía muchísimo más verde y el cielo estaba de un penetrante color azul. Gemí y me tapé con las sábanas, luego de esconder mi cabeza debajo de la almohada. ¡No quería salir con ese puto sol, acosándome! ¡Decidido estaba! Si Draco quería ir a la preparatoria, tendría que hacerlo en la soledad total… no estaba yo para regresar ese día a estudiar de nuevo. ¡Deberíamos ya estar estudiando en alguna universidad mágica...! oh bueno, yo quería estudiar una carrera muggle, pero, ¡ese no era el punto! Sin embargo, estábamos estancados en un lugar, perdido en el globo terráqueo, _estudiando_ algo que no utilizaríamos por el resto de nuestra existencia.

Escuché que mi puerta se habría… me quité la sábana y la almohada de encima. Draco jamás se molestaba en levantarme, ni siquiera entraba al cuarto al menos que tuviera qué. Lo miré, estaba con la misma fachada de siempre.

— Tengo que salir por unas horas, Potter. Si quieres ir a la preparatoria, las llaves están colgadas donde siempre. Pero, espera, no sabes manejar… así que: quédate aquí y entretente con el polvo. Sal y eres hombre muerto ¿Se comprende, Potter? —¿El mundo de repente comenzaría a confabular en mi contra? ¿O me había tomado sin darme cuenta un potecito de _felix felici_?

— Sí, Mi Capitán —Bromeé yo, sintiéndome de buen humor.

— En todo caso de surja una eventualidad y yo no pueda socorrerte, puedes llamar a Carlisle Cullen. Si me entero que llamaste al tarugo de Cullen en vez de al tío Carlisle, voy a rostizarlo. ¿Se comprende? ¿O necesitas un diagrama?

— Eres un idiota, Draco. ¿Por qué no te largas y me libras de tu presencia por algunas cuantas horas?

— Entonces me voy. Por favor, me voy por pocas horas, Potter… no vayas a crear un desastre mientras no estoy…

— ¡Lárgate ya! —Solté exasperado. Mi rubio amigo sólo reviró los ojos. Cerró la puerta con sus movimientos comedidos, y me dejó con la casa en completo silencio. Sólo podía escucharse la molesta cacofonía del exterior. Miré hacía la ventana y me volví a recostar en mi cama, con un sentimiento creciendo en mi interior. Si bien el sol y la preparatoria no era algo que me alentaran demasiado. El sol y la ruta rural que había cerca del bosque, eso sí que era algo que me llamaba. Especialmente con Draco, _tienes prohibido levantar un libro_, fuera del campo de juego por unas horas. Sí, hoy estaba resultando ser un día genial, eh… retiro lo dicho, no quiero chafarlo. Así que… reformulo: hoy está resultando ser un mal día. Sí, mucho mejor.

Me levanté perezoso como pocas veces y me estiré lo más que pude, aunque, ni siquiera con eso pude tocar la lámpara. Sí, soy un enano y la envidia me carcome con las medidas kilométricas de Draco, Sirius y Ron y ahora, Edward y Emmett (bueno… Jasper también). Luego de hacer una parada estratégica por el baño, salí del cuarto. Me movía por la casa, sintiendo las paredes, el ambiente, la tierra en sí. Era extraño para mí, la calma que me poseía en esos momentos. Me dirigí a la cocina y con un movimiento de mis manos, había dejado mi varita en la mesa de noche y no me iba a regresar por ella, estaba sana y salva donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Hice café. Cargado y negro, con poca azúcar. No era fan de las cosas dulces (ya para eso estaba Draco, no sé como mantiene el cuerpo de muerte que tiene cuando come tanto dulce y chocolate). Y tampoco _me gustaba _el café, pero, parecía que necesitaba cafeína para funcionar, entre tantas noches en vela. Aunque, la noche pasada había podido dormir, o cuando menos había podido dormir más horas de lo que usualmente podía.

Armado con mi taza de café blanca con estampado de snitch, salí al pórtico de la casa, donde, curiosamente Bella salía todavía con el pijama puesto y una bolsa de basura. Desapareció unos instantes y cuando reapareció, ya no tenía la bolsa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron coincidencialmente. Ella me saludó con la mano y me sonrió, llamándome. Yo me alcé de hombros, igual tenía pensado desobedecer a estúpido hurón teñido. Miré a los lados para cruzar y en poco tiempo, alcancé la verja Swan.

— ¿Haciendo novillos? —Pregunté bromista, guiñándole un ojo.

— Sí, además, Los Cullen no van hoy a la preparatoria. No tengo ganas de pegarle a Jessica Stanley con el balón, mientras jugamos —Reí con ganas.

— ¡Eso sería digno de ver!

— No te creas… es una perra cuando quiere… y creo que me odia.

— ¿Le hiciste algo? —Pregunté extrañado. Al menos de que Bella le lanzara la pelota apropósito, cosa que dudo, no veía el por qué podía odiarla.

— Edward —Me dijo como si eso aclarara todo el panorama. Alcé una ceja mirándole con interrogación—. ¿Sabes? La mayoría de la población de la preparatoria Forks, me odia por mi _relación _con los Cullen. A Jessica le gusta Edward.

— ¡Oh! Vaya… Pobre gente.

— Es terrible. Yo vivía en Phoenix, pero, mi madre se volvió a casar y me sentía de más allí. Siempre pensé que venir a Forks fue el peor error que estaba cometiendo en mi vida. Pero, descubrí al amor de mi vida y tengo buenos amigos. Tengo que presentarte a Jacob, estoy segura de que se llevarán buenísimo.

— ¿Jacob?

— Sí. Es un amigo de la reserva. ¿La Push? ¿Has ido?

— No.

— ¡Que! ¡Tienes que ir! Es genial… la playa y los alrededores —Yo me sentí un poco cohibido—. ¿Te pasa algo? —Yo negué—. Bueno, entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos un día de estos a la reserva? ¡Te la pasarás genial!

— Eh…

— ¿Qué?

— Sabes… Draco…

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Dudo que me deje salir a ese lugar.

— Oh… ¿Por qué?

— Se podría decir que es un poco paranoico…

— Pero, tampoco vamos tan lejos. Iremos en mi camioneta y yo manejo responsablemente. No como Edward que maneja a doscientos kilómetros por hora.

— A decir verdad, tengo prohibido salir de la casa, sin su permiso. Estaba pensando escaparme hoy, ya que salió a resolver unos problemas…

— Pero ¿Y qué? ¿Te tiene bajo arresto domiciliario? —Yo volví a negar con resignación.

— No, normalmente soy un peligro para mí mismo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Yo me encogí de hombros.

— Es la verdad, pero, hoy estaba pensando escaparme de la torre del castillo e irme a explorar por allí.

— Te llevaría a la Push. Pero, le prometí a Angela y a Ben ir a _Port Angeles_ luego de clases para comprar unas cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ben…

— Sin cuidado, de todas maneras no tenía ruta fija.

— Pero, seguro que llegas tú sólo. ¿Tienes carro, no? Te explico y ya… si te pierdes en la reserva, preguntas por la familia Black y dices que vienes de parte de Isabella o Charlie Swan.

— No te molestes, de todas maneras no sé conducir, y si Draco se entera que moví el carro o salí sin su permiso… dejémosle en qué se molestaría.

— Temperamental el rubio, ¿no crees?

— No te haces una idea. Es especialmente denso cuando no hacen lo que él dice. Pero, no pienses mal de él, es una buena persona. En algún lado profundo y oscuro de su ser… —Bella rió quedamente.

— Sí, me imagino. ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? ¿O ya lo hiciste? —Le mostré la taza que tenía en las manos.

— Si llamas una taza de café, desayunar, entonces, sí, ya lo hice.

— Creo que no. Vamos, te invito a desayunar. Aunque, tengo que prepararlo. Charlie salió temprano hoy…

— No te preocupes. Otro día me invitas. Hoy hago yo el desayuno.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¡No Harry! Que pena…

— _¡Accio Varita de Harry James Potter Evans! _—Llamé a mi inseparable compañera, la cual llegó a mis manos, en nada de tiempo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Me preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¡Hechizarte por supuesto! ¡Te haré una bolita y pediré rescate por tu vida!

— Ja, ja… —Se rió con ironía, mirándome con reproche.

— Sólo haré el desayuno —Confesé de una vez, ella se rió de verdad esa vez y me invitó a terminar de pasar, aceptando que hiciera el desayuno.

1

Cuando salí de casa de Bella todavía era, relativamente temprano y Draco todavía brillaba por su ausencia. Seguramente el ministerio había logrado rastrearlo y tenía que hacer un movimiento de último minuto, sólo esperaba no tener que mudarnos. Ya habíamos danzado demasiado a lo largo del mundo, y ese lugar estaba bien, para esconderse. Además, no quería dejar a los Cullen.

Me preparé para hacer senderismo. Me coloqué un viejo mono azul, una sudadera cualquiera, agarré un pequeño morral y el termo, y salí de la casa, cerrándola con llave. No sabía cuantas eran "las pocas horas" de Draco, así que tenía que estar en casa antes de las cinco. Respiré profundamente y me dispuse a caminar.

Todo el mundo parecía estar trabajando o en la escuela, ya que las calles estaban casi desoladas. Aquel de verdad era un pueblo en toda regla, sólo algunos carros se oían pasar por la carretera de vez en cuando, sin embargo, luego de tener un tiempo caminando, todo se iba sumiendo en el silencio y tenías que afinar el oído para simplemente oír los sonidos del bosque. El viento colarse entre los altos árboles del bosque, los pájaros, y algún que otro riachuelo. Olía a tierra mojada y a humedad en general.

No tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde quería ir, sin embargo, seguí mi instinto, que esperaba fuera tan bueno como en otras circunstancias. A cada paso que daba, el sol tenía más dificultades para colarse entre los frondosos árboles, volviendo el ambiente más y más frío a cada paso.

Perdido como estaba, desde que puse un paso en el _sendero _lo había estado. Seguía caminando con tranquilidad. Devolverme a casa, constaba de mi capacidad para ver mi lugar de residencia y aparecerme. Decidí seguir el camino en el que sentía era más cálido y se respiraba el aire más dulce.

Miré mi reloj. Había pasado bastante tiempo, desde que había decido rondar por el bosque. Sin embargo, la presencia de Draco no se sentía en ningún lugar cercano, y lo podía decir mejor que nadie. De repente, un resplandor me llamó la atención, parecía que si seguía derecho, llegaría a una especie de... o barranco o claro, y dado que se sentía el agua correr, mis sentidos me decían que era lo segundo. Así que, entusiasmado con mi posible descubrimiento, me dirigí hacia el lugar.

Me había quedado sin palabras... cuando llegué al lugar, había un hermoso claro, con el sol bien en alto, reflejando todo el paisaje en las aguas claras. Me acerqué más al lago y lo miré. Inmediatamente el agua me devolvió mi reflejo. Seguía como siempre: paliducho, esmirriado y con ese estúpido gesto de cansancio eterno.

Me acosté en la grama, sintiéndome de nuevo somnoliento. Dudaba que algo me fuera a atacar allí. Desde hace un tiempo hacia la actualidad, los animales (inclusive las fieras salvajes) tendían a rehuirme como si fuera la peste. Sólo la serpientes y las criaturas afiliadas a la muerte, parecían soportarme. Draco me había explicado que era normal, yo no podría acostumbrarme nunca a aquello, y dado que un humano rondando por estos lares, era bastante improbable, bajé la guardia completamente. Cualquier escudo y protección que me rodaba, desapareció, mientras que mis músculos se relajaban en un suspiro fugitivo.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasé en ese estado de ensoñación, pero, una presencia, me devolvió al mundo real. Me senté, esperando lo peor, sin embargo, a cada paso que daba aquel ser, en menos peligro me sentía. Era alguien conocido, pero ¿Quién? Me levanté y me volteé, luego de tener la varita en mi mano. Entrecerré los ojos. Lo que fuera que estuviese en frente, brillaba con tal intensidad que me cegaba, además, el imponente sol en el cielo, no ayudaba a amainar la sensación. Me restregué la vista por debajo de los lentes, tratando de eliminar la ilusión óptica.

— ¿Harry? —Escuché que alguien me llamó. Parecía ser aquel _ente_ brillante.

— ¿Edward?

— Vaya...

— ¿Edward de verdad eres tú? —Pregunté, utilizando mis manos como visera a ver si podía discernir la figura del vampiro pelirrojo.

— Sí...

— ¿Qué prendiste? —Solté yo, cerrando los ojos. Mis retinas pedían descanso a tanta claridad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió en cambio, evadiendo mi pregunta—. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

— Estaba pasando el rato —Traté de abrir los ojos otra vez, pero, caso perdido. Decidí que con mis párpados cerrados estaba mejor—. Edward. ¿Podrías apagar lo que sea que encendiste? Tengo suficiente claridad con el sol —Me sobresalté cuando sentí que algo sostenía mi mano y me jalaba. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, pero, gemí y me tapé inclusive con las manos—. ¿A dónde vamos?

— Dentro del bosque...

— ¿Para qué?

— Para que puedas ver... _me_... —Me explicó con inseguridad. Unos dos minutos después, podía ver al Edward que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

— ¿Por qué estabas _brillando_? —Pedí yo una respuesta inmediatamente.

— Ergh... bueno... eso es lo que hacemos cuando salimos al sol...

— ¿Qué? —Cuestioné yo sin entender. ¿Lo que hacían cuando salían al sol? ¿Eh?

— Brillamos cuando salimos al sol —Ante la confesión mi mente se quedó procesando aquello. A ver... Edward brillaba, o sea, literalmente: se prendía cual arbolito de navidad al sol. Luego de unos minutos, sin poder soportarlo más, me eché a reír.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Brillan! ¡Jajajajaja! —Me ahogaba, no podía ¡¿Qué era aquello por el Amor a Merlín! ¿Brillar? ¡Vamos! Aquello había acabado con cualquier imagen temeraria y terrorífica de los vampiros. ¡Por favor! ¿Brillar al sol? Creo que puedo reír hasta morir.

— Muy gracioso Harry...

**Edward:**

Había decidido irme a dar un paseo. Era mejor que ver la sonrisa socarrona de Alice cada vez que me la encontraba. Suspiré y corrí, dejando que el viento me diera completamente en la cara, relajándome. Amaba la velocidad tanto como amaba mi Volvo. ¡Actualmente estoy pensando que amar _sólo _a mi Volvo, sería lo menos complicado! Inclusive si me enamorara del _Porsch_ de Alice, mi Volvo seguiría amándome tanto como yo le amaba a él, sin importarle que también amara al _Porsch_ amarillo de Alice, pero, no... no tenía tanta suerte.

Como siempre, sin darme cuenta, llegué a mi lugar favorito: El claro en el bosque. Estaría bien para descansar un rato alejado de todo y de todos. Aquella situación estaba sofocándome y lo peor era que no terminaba de figurar como solucionarlo. En cualquiera de las salidas factibles que encontraba, alguien salía herido. ¡Como quisiera hablar con Carlisle! Estoy seguro que el sabría que hacer, pero; ¿Qué iba a decirle? Carlisle... Creo Harry, me gusta pero, también me gusta Bella. No sé por qué no podía dejar de imaginarme a mi _padre_ alzando una ceja, de una manera muy parecida a como había visto hacerlo al engreído rubio de Malfoy.

Estuve a punto de comenzar a tirarme de los cabellos hasta arrancármelos. Tal vez eso me calmara un poco, pero, cuando iba a comenzar con la tarea. Un olor conocido invadió mis fosas nasales. Era ese aroma frío, ligeramente picante y sutilmente dulce que le pertenecía a Harry.

Al parecer el mago ojiverde me había sentido también, ya que se había levantado y volteado de manera brusca con aquella vara de madera. Su cuerpo estaba en pose ofensiva y listo para atacar. Por primera vez, me hizo ver a la misma persona que había visualizado en el rubio hacia tiempo ya. Aquella mirada calculadora y fría, aquellos movimientos que sentían el ambiente y a cualquier movimiento, atacarían.

Hablé para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento, ya que Harry no parecía terminar de saber quién era. Lo supe, porque sus pensamientos me llegaban claramente. Parecía que sus protecciones habían desaparecido por los momentos. El moreno parecía tener una visión delicada y aguda, a pesar de sus lentes, ya que cerraba los ojos, para poder ver con los molestos rayos de luz que emanaba mi cuerpo bajo el sol.

Le agarré la mano, sobresaltándole, y le calmé, explicándole que lo iba a llevar de nuevo al bosque, para que pudiera verme, aunque, yo no estaba muy seguro de todo aquello. Especialmente con lo revuelta que estaba la mente del mago en esos momentos. Cuando llegamos, la pregunta no se hizo esperar...

Yo me había esperado cualquier cosa: asco, repulsión, curiosidad... pero... jamás _risa_. Harry se estaba riendo como si no hubiese mañana.

— Muy gracioso, Harry —Le dije un tanto mosqueado.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Oh Edward! ¡Jajaja! ¡Lo siento! ¡Jajaja! Pero, ¡¿Brillar?! ¡Que bueno! ¡Acabas de destruir cualquier imagen _austera _que tuviera de los vampiros! —Al ver que no me hacía gracia, Harry trató de calmarse, aunque aún en su mente, seguía pareciéndole altamente hilarante que brilláramos a la luz del sol—. Am... jeje ¿Estás molesto? —Me preguntó entre preocupado y aún divertido. De verdad hacía su mejor intento en enseriarse.

— No, no estoy molesto —Le hice saber, aún un poco serio.

— Discúlpame, de verdad, pero, purff... jeje... —Carraspeó, tratando de volver a enseriarse—. Es que... brillar. Bueno... lo siento. ¿Qué hacías aquí? —Trató de desviar el tema de manera ineficiente.

— Se podría decir que yo descubrí este lugar primero. ¿Dónde está tu celador?

— Vamos Edward... discúlpame, por fis... fue inevitable. ¿No me digas que si te hubiesen dicho que los vampiros brillaban a la luz del sol, no te hubieses reído?

— Pues a Bella no le pareció gracioso... —¿Por qué me molestaba tanto el hecho de que encontrara gracioso el que brilláramos al sol? ¡Definitivamente Harry hacía descubrir cosas de mi persona que ni siquiera sabía que existían conmigo!

— Am... lo siento, de nuevo. Prometo no reírme más de tu _situación al sol _—Me jodió, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que quería asomarse en sus labios rosados, los cuales se tapó con la mano. Me sentí frunciendo el ceño, Harry se mordió los labios—. ¡No te molestes! ¡No lo hago apropósito!

— No estoy molesto —Le confesé con tranquilidad.

— ¿Entonces todo bien?

— Sí, Harry, todo bien... —Le disculpé en un suspiro resignado. De repente, la atmósfera de aquella primera noche, volvía cernirse sobre nosotros. De nuevo me volví a perder en la hermosa cara que poseía Harry, sus extraños ojos verdes, su nariz recta y armónica, sus mejillas más sonrojadas de lo normal, debido a la risa de hace unos minutos, sus labios simétricos, delineados, rojos, perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Su cuello esbelto... levanté mi mano dispuesto a tocar aquella piel...

— ¿Ed... ward?

— ¿Eh? —Desperté, al oírle decir mi nombre.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Estoy seguro en estos momentos yo hubiese estado de unos cuantos tonos rojos si pudiera. ¡Ja! ¡¿Quién lo hubiese dicho!? Seguro Alice estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con sus visiones en estos momentos. Aunque, por lo que sabía, Alice a veces tenía dificultades para ver lo que le sucedía a Harry y a Malfoy...

— No —Respondí yo, secamente. ¿Qué podía decirle?

— Yap... ¿De verdad no estás molesto por lo de hace unos momentos, verdad? Sólo puedo disculparme... me pareció gracioso —Harry incómodo y apenado me pareció de lo más _cuchi_. Alice iba a acabar conmigo, estoy casi seguro que había escuchado este pensamiento en particular de haberlo visto. Eso no lo iba a dejar pasar por el resto de la eternidad y cuando Emmett y Jasper se percataran de la _precaria _situación, se enterarían de ello, para hacerme sentir miserable por el resto de mi existencia eterna.

— No estoy molesto, fue bastante grosero quedarme, mirándote así. Yo soy el que lo siento.

— ¡Estás disculpado! ¡Aunque no sé que estabas mirando! Con lo horrible que estoy... —Me confesó divertido, llevándose con gesto despreocupado las manos a la cabeza. ¿Harry estaba ciego? ¿Horrible? ¡Si estaba horrible en esos momentos entonces no sabía si podía aguantarlo con mis sentidos, cuando estuviera _presentable!_ Era hora de cambiar el tema, no podía pensar en eso. Bella era mi novia y si bien, no estaba haciendo nada malo, _hasta ahora_. No podía hacerle eso.

— ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?

— Llegar a mi casa, no vaya a ser que Draco llegue y me encuentre fuera de ella. Estoy _escapadito... _—Vi como el ojiverde rememoraba la conversación/amenaza que había tenido esa mañana con el estúpido Dragón.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te trate así? —Le pregunté sin contenerme. Mi lengua había sido más rápida. Escuché a Harry suspirar derrotado.

— No es lo que parece... Draco sólo hace lo que es mejor para mí..., la verdad es que no debí haber salido de casa, debí haberle pedido cuando menos permiso...

— ¡Pero Harry! ¡Te maltrata! ¡Inclusive te tiene encerrado en contra de tu voluntad! —Le hice saber, alarmado. El mago abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Él no me tiene encerrado en contra de mi voluntad, Edward! Además... Draco hace tiempo que es incapaz de ponerme una mano encima. Él sólo... sólo está protegiéndome... —Comenzó a explicarme, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas para aquella conversación—. No creo que podrías entender aunque tratase de explicártelo, pero, puedes imaginar a Draco como mi guardaespaldas, porque no encuentro otro término para describirlo. Sin embargo, no es la mejor comparación que pude hacer. Aunque, estoy seguro que Draco me mataría si se enterara que lo comparé con un _guardaespaldas_. Guárdame el secreto ¿vale? —Yo lo miré con sorpresa.

— Harry. Creo que comienzas a delirar...

— Oh, sí... eso es normal. En fin... creo que es hora de irme. De verdad no quiero que Dray me consiga fuera de casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— Creo que esa sería mi línea, Edward —Me contradijo, con una linda sonrisa en los labios. Yo lo miré con confusión—. Puedo aparecernos a los dos, si gustas... sería muchísimo más rápido que con tu velocidad vampírica.

— Eso suena interesante —Ponderé. Aunque, estaba algo inseguro. La Magia era algo que no terminaba de transmitirme seguridad, pero, quería arriesgarme—. ¿Qué exactamente tengo que hacer?

— Agarrarme de la mano... —Nos miramos unos momentos. Él me quitó la mirada y la posó en la lejanía, con una mano en el cabello, incómodo.

— Está bien.

— ¿Seguro? —Asentí con tesón.

— Tal vez te sientas un poco mal luego de la aparición...

— Estoy muerto, Harry... —Escuché al ojiverde suspirar, resignado, mientras negaba la cabeza. Me cedió su mano, y de nuevo volvía a estar ese océano que me separaba de sus pensamientos.

— Como digas, Eddy...

— No me digas Eddy —Le gruñí. Ni siquiera Bella, podía llamarme _Eddy._

— Entendido, _Eddy_.

— Potter —Mascullé de mala gana.

— Ya, ya... venga, dame la mano, y trata de relajarte —Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron, no sentimos nada en particular. Estaba seguro que tenía mucho que ver, aquellos _escudos _que erguía mi acompañante siempre y a casi toda hora—. ¿Listo?

— Siempre... —Respondí con petulancia.

— Me acabas de recordar a Draco.

— No me compares con el estúpido Dragón.

— Bueno, allá vamos —Me ignoró completamente—. Tres, dos, uno...

Me sentí, _horrible_. ¡Ni en cincuenta mil años (literales) utilizaría ese medio de transporte, de nuevo! Me sentía desorientado, mi mente era un caos, unida a todas las mentes que me rodeaban, no veía y no sabía si era porque había perdido temporalmente mi visión o porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Sentí que el agarre en mi mano desaparecía y unos pasos se escuchaban, cuando algo en mi estómago se removió. Me encorvé y... comencé a vomitar...

— Te lo dije... —Me recriminó Harry, sosteniéndome. ¡Estaba vomitando! ¡Por DIOS! ¡ESTABA VOMITANDO! Me ahogaba maravillado en mi mismo... Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome terrible, los ojos me ardían, las voces en mi cabeza eran un chillido estridente que prometía volverme loco como nunca antes, y lo vi... vi el charco de sangre que se había formado en lo que ahora reconocía como la verja de la casa Malfoy-Potter, mi propia sangre...

— _Evanesco_ —Escuché que el ojiverde decía, lo que había vomitado, desapareció frente a mis ojos dejando el piso impoluto como estaba antes de mi ataque. Miré en pánico a Harry.

— A todo el mundo le sucede la primera vez... especialmente a los seres que no manipulan la magia directamente. ¿Te lo dije, no? ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Tú que crees? —No sé ni como logré ironizar la frase.

— No hace falta ser un bastardo, Cullen. Te dije que ibas a ponerte malo luego de la aparición... —Me agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, mientras yo trababa de ubicarme, completamente en mis sentidos atrofiados. Tal vez Emmett tenía razón y era un maldito masoquista, era increíble que estuviera disfrutando estos minutos _humanos_—._ Claudo Cunctus Extorqueo_ —Luego de que Harry pronunciara esa frase, me sentí como nunca. Mi telepatía había desaparecido, lo miré con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

— ¿Mejor? —Me preguntó preocupado, quitándome mis alborotados cabellos de la cara, con cuidado. Suspiré con placer, al no sentir ninguna voz en mi cabeza. Podría decir que me sentía casi humano. Me sentía cansado, drenado, apacible y las caricias inherentes de Harry, se unían al momento.

— No me sueltes nunca —Le pedí en un gemido placentero, cerrando los ojos y dejándome resbalar. Sentí ligeramente a Harry trastabillar mientras yo quedaba recostado de la reja.

— No tengo que tocarte para mantener el conjuro —Me dijo, quitándome las manos y mostrándomelas, yo gruñí, sin embargo, era cierto. El conjuro se mantenía.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —Necesitaba comprender la situación.

— Bloqueé cualquier cosa que estuviera contigo o fuera de ti. No estás muerto Edward —Me explicó como si me estuviera dando una lección escolar—. Cuando menos no en el sentido usual de la palabra "Morir". Simplemente tu estado es diferente al de tu nacimiento. Tú alma sigue contigo —Sonreí mortificado. Harry creía que tenía un alma... ¿Sería verdad?—. Por supuesto que tienes un alma... mientras tengas el conjuro, eres más vulnerable a mí... espero que no te moleste —Siempre me había preguntado que sentían las demás personas cuando se entrometían en su cabeza—. No es igual a la telepatía... —Siguió, y se sentó a mi lado, recostándose también de la reja, mirando al techo.

— No me molesta.

— Lo sé...

— ¿Te hace daño, mantener el conjuro?

— Puedo debilitarme si lo mantengo demasiado tiempo, tú vas a vomitar de nuevo... —Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué sucede cuando te tapas los oídos por un rato y luego quitas las manos? —Lo seguí mirando, no sabía como responder aquello—. ¡Ay Edward! Los sonidos se intensifican. Cada minuto que te aíslo, será peor cuando retire el conjuro porque oirás si tienes mucha mala leche hasta los árboles!

— No me importa el después. ¿Puedes dejarme así un poco más?

— Tienes hasta que Draco, regrese y quiera _incendiar tu trasero inmortal_ —Yo reí de buena gana.

— Trato...

— Te invitaría a tomar algo, pero... lo único que tengo por ahí es sangre de unicornio. Créeme, no querrás ni oler esa sangre...

— ¿Por qué?

— Créeme, no quieres saber.

— Es cierto, no quiero saber —Asentí. Era mejor hacerle caso.

**TBC...**


	6. Cuidando a Edward

**Capítulo cinco: **Cuidando a Edward.

**Harry: **

— ¿Qué hace Cullen aquí? —Draco había llegado. Yo me rasqué el cuello y lo miré frunciendo la cara esperando la explosión—. ¿Y? —Me presionó exasperado como siempre.

— Eh...

— Estoy esperando, Potter.

—No lo trates así, Malfoy... —Draco lo ignoró por el bien de todos.

— Ya basta, no empiecen. Me aparecí con Edward y... bueno... tú sabes los efectos secundarios de la primera aparición.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que aparecerte con Cullen, si estás _aquí _en la casa...? —Estaba en problemas...

— Por supuesto que estás en problemas, estúpido cara-rajada. ¡No salir de la casa al menos que se estuviera incendiando, no era un eufemismo!

— ¿Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso? —Draco tenía una política y sabía que le había encontrado un hueco legal a dicha...

— Estúpida serpiente disfrazada de león —Por eso amaba a mi Dragón Albino (cortesía de Blaise Zabini)—. Eso todavía no explica que hace Cullen aquí, estoy seguro que ya pasó bastante...

— Lo tengo contenido... —Una mirada de comprensión apareció en sus ojos—. Le dije que mantendría el conjuro hasta que llegaras...

— Eres un idiota, Cullen —Edward frunció el ceño, sin embargo, sólo reviró los ojos y volvió a quedarse tranquilo. Estaba seguro que todavía se sentía mal.

— ¿Crees que podríamos llevarlo a su casa?

— ¿Para qué...?

— No quiero quitar la contención aquí, prefiero hacerlo en su casa —Le expliqué. Draco gruñó exasperado.

— ¡Sólo por esta vez! ¡No te acostumbres, Cullen!

— ¿Y ese acceso de caridad?

— Créeme Cullen, no querrás que Harry deshaga el encantamiento en este lugar... así que levanta tu culo de allí y vámonos...

— Yo puedo irme sólo.

— No, no podrás... si te alejas de mí unos cuantos metros más, se perderá el efecto... —Vampiro terco... ¿Por qué no podía dejarse hacer? ¡Ni que le fuéramos a dañar!—. Por favor, Edward, déjanos llevarte a tu casa —Rogué de nuevo.

— Está bien... —Ojalá pudiera hacerle entender qué es lo que iba a suceder cuando retirara la contención...

**Edward: **

No entendía el por qué tanta preocupación. Inclusive el rubio decidió firmar tregua y llevarme a mi casa. A decir verdad, a pesar de que había pasado tiempo suficiente, me sentía todavía débil. Ya me estaba cansando de aquello, sentía el estómago revuelto y un extraño sabor en la garganta. Era un regusto amargo.

— Draco... —Escuché que Harry llamaba a su... a todas estas. ¿Qué era Malfoy de Harry?

— ¿Qué tripa se te rompió ahora, Potter? —Típico... parecía que el rubio no sabía tratar bien a nadie.

— ¿Crees que podríamos buscar un poco de sangre?

— ¿Se te fundió el cerebro? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Quieres quitar la contención y darle sangre? ¿No era yo quién quería matarlo?

— Draco...

— Entonces no seas estúpido, Potter.

— ¿Pueden incluirme en la conversación, especialmente si es acerca de mi estado?

— Vomitaste... vomitaste una buena tanda de sangre. No sé si te acuerdas —Me respondió irónico, mirándome acusador—. Necesitas reponer la sangre, pero, no sé si en ustedes también será así. Normalmente, o según los libros, cuando los vampiros toman sangre, todo se vuelve más agudo.

— Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué con eso?

— Cullen, idiota. Cuando Potter te libere, vas a conocer al diablo en carne y hueso. Si te damos sangre, cuando te libere, mínimo perderás la consciencia, estoy seguro que tu habilidad se expandiría por todo Forks estando en tu casa.

— ¿No están exagerando un poco?

— ¿Quieres verte en el espejo?

— No me digas... ¿Qué tan pálido estoy?

— No estás ni siquiera brillando —Puntualizó Harry. Era cierto... no brillaba. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Brillar? —Preguntó Draco de repente y yo, casi no empiezo a bailar de alegría. ¡No estaba brillando!

— ¿Podemos discutir esto luego?

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que vamos a terminar peleando con Edward presente. Cuando veas al resto de los Cullen, entenderás...

— Está bien, Potter...

— Edward —Miré a Harry, cuando me llame, dejando de ver, maravillado mi piel al sol, sin los destellos.

— ¿Tú estás haciendo esto?

— Posiblemente sí, posiblemente no.

— ¿Qué clase de repuesta es esa?

— La única que puedo darte por ahora...

1

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le indiqué a Malfoy dónde dejar el carro, nos bajamos y caminamos con tranquilidad hasta la puerta. Cuando abrí, Esme nos saludó en la entrada.

— Edward, ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó mi madre, preocupada ¿De verdad me veía mal?

— ¿Ahora sí me crees? —Harry recriminándome.

— ¿Por qué la señora Cullen está brillando? —_Chilló_ el engreído rubio, cerrando los ojos y escudándose con los brazos, en una reacción exagerada.

— La visión de Draco, es unos cuantos puntos más sensible que la mía. Estoy seguro que va a estar ciego por un buen rato —Miré a Harry quién tenía los cristales de sus lentes, polarizados. Le miré con las cejas alzadas.

— No tiendo a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra —Me respondió orgulloso. Eso me pareció adorable.

— Potter, te voy a matar. ¿Qué acaba de ser ese resplandor?

— Los vampiros brillan al sol. Procesa la información luego, no quiero parecer descortés de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Nos devolvió a la realidad, Esme—. ¿Edward, estás bien?

— No —Respondió Draco—. Pero, no es nada que no podamos solventar —Observé como el rubio se colocaba unos lentes último modelo, ¿De dónde los había sacado? Era un misterio para mí.

— ¡Edward! ¿Es que no me oyes? —Gritó Alice, mientras bajaba ruidosamente por las escaleras.

— Egh... —Recordé que no tenía mis poderes telepáticos conmigo.

— No, Cullen no te oye... Harry lo tiene contenido. Le estamos haciendo el favor de traerlo a su casa, porque no van a ser unas horas muy lindas...

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Alice... Edward y yo nos aparecimos. Parece que no le hizo muy bien y terminó vomitando...

— ¿Vomitando? —Soltaron Esme y Alice escandalizadas. Fruncí el ceño, no acostumbrado a no saber que pensaban...

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? —Como siempre, Mi Madre se había abalanzado encima y comenzaba a palparme.

— Estoy bien...

— No, no lo estás —Esos habían sido, Alice y Harry.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda recostarse? —Preguntó Harry, mirando a mi hermana. Alice asintió.

— No termino de comprender por qué todos los Cullen están brillando... —Comentó Malfoy, sin poder cachar la respuesta. El ojiverde le miró.

— Luego te explico...

— Edward no tiene cama en su cuarto. ¿Sirve esto? —Habló, mostrándoles mi sillón negro.

— Sólo es para que se acueste...

— Abajo Cullen —Me ordenó Malfoy.

— ¿Qué crees que soy, un perro?

— ¿Va a estar bien?

— No se preocupe, Señora Cullen. Sólo va a estar desubicado por un rato —Escuché que Draco le explicaba a mi madre, mientras que Harry me convencía de acostarme. Yo no quería acostarme, quería tomar algo que me quitara esa sensación en la garganta... y como lo único que podía tomar era sangre. Pues, sangre sería—. Harry bloqueó sus poderes un rato, y Cullen fue tan estúpido para pedirle que lo dejara por más tiempo del necesario.

— No estás siendo de ayuda —Dijo Harry exasperado.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Mentirle?

— No pasa nada, Señora Cullen.

— Por favor, llámenme Esme...

— Cierto, se me olvida —Se disculpó el moreno, recordando aquello de repente—. Todo está bien. Sólo, como dice Draco, va estar un poco desubicado. Acuéstate, Edward, por favor.

— No es necesario.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Has lo que dice Harry en este momento... —Luego de la orden de Esme no tuve de otra y me recosté, sintiéndome potencialmente estúpido. Suerte que Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban cazando. ¿Dónde estaría Carlisle?

— _¡Finite Incantatem! _—Me senté de _ipso-facto_ luego de las palabras de Harry, llevándome las manos a las cienes... cerré los ojos.

— Sólo respira Edward. Sé que piensas que no te hará nada respirar ya que no necesitas el aire, pero, eso te entretendrá...

— La próxima vez escucha consejo, Cullen... la última cosa que el santurrón de Potter quiere para alguien, es hacerle mal —Quería reprocharle y responderle, sin embargo, lo único que podía concentrarme es en mis, _extremadamente agudos_, sentidos.

— Voy a cerrar las cortinas, el sol le cegará si llega abrir los ojos... —Cerré con más fuerza los párpados.

— Edward va a estar así por un buen rato... —Escuché a Alice predecir. Abrí los ojos, parpadeando y jadeando, a pesar de que no me sentía sin aire, cuando sentí unos movimientos circulares en mi espalda. Miré hacia mi izquierda.

— Edward, puedo noquearte si gustas... tu cuerpo se adaptará para cuando vuelvas en ti —Eso me hizo sentir una ansiedad terrible. ¡No dudaba que Harry haría lo que estaba prometiendo!

**Harry:**

— ¿Por qué tanta condescendencia con el chupa-sangre, Potter? —Draco estaba disfrutando aquello de una manera poco sana. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que debía estar pasando Edward en esos momentos. ¿Es que el condenado rubio no era capaz ni siquiera de sentir empatía? Lo ignoré, aunque, estaba seguro que Edward iba a salir a defenderme de alguna manera inadecuada.

— ¿Por qué no te largas a tu casa, Malfoy? —Jadeó Edward bastante afectado. Yo volví a mi tarea de hacer movimiento circulares en su espalda, tratando de amainar el momento. Miré a Draco fulminándole para evitar que dijera algo. Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún efecto. Sólo existía Edward y viceversa en ese momento.

— Ay Cullen. Primero que nada ¿Tengo que recordarte que legal y biológicamente soy más familia de Carlisle que tú? —Yo abrí la boca, consternado—. Y segundo —Me temí lo que fuera a decir, después de aquel comentario que inclusive hirió a las pobres de Esme y Alice—. Si me voy, Harry se viene conmigo...

— Draco..., eso dolió... ese comentario fue demasiado cruel, aún para ti... —Regañé haciéndole caer en su error lo más crudamente que pude encontrar.

— Só... sólo estaba diciendo la verdad —Balbuceó dándose cuenta que la había cagado y todo el mundo pareció darse cuenta de ello.

— Lo siento, Edward... —Me disculpé por Draco. Sabía que no soltaría palabra para enmendar su error; así que yo me encargaba de aquella parte, era lo menos que podía hacer, dado todo lo que hacía mi rubio amigo, por mí—. No hace falta que me respondas... Draco la cagó y lo sabe. Sólo concentrate en no morirte... aunque, creo que la frase sería un tanto irónica...

— ¿No puedes desmayarlo? —Me preguntó Alice, terriblemente preocupada. Yo asentí.

— ¡Por favor, hazlo! ¡No quiero seguir viendo a mi hijo sufrir así! —Me rogó Esme sufriendo, yo no la quería seguir viendo de ese modo, así que, sin pedirle permiso a Edward, lo desmayé.

— _Duerme Edward _—Comandé yo, con mis poderes recién adquiridos. Normalmente practicaba con Draco, en todo lo que podía (y él me dejaba). Edward dejó de retorcerse y cayó inmediatamente inconsciente. Esme y Alice, suspiraron con alivio—. Yo siento todo esto, no pensé que fuera tan malo.

— No te sientas mal, sabemos que no fue tu culpa —Me consoló Esme, abrazándome maternalmente. ¡Como amaba los abrazos de Esme!—. ¿Ya está bien, no? —Asentí. Ella sonrió, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre—. ¿Se quedan a cenar? —¡Que rápido se había recuperado! Supongo que podía sentir que su hijo estaba fuera de sólo peligro, así que sin querer agravar más la situación, antes de que Draco pudiera dar la negativa, para terminar mi espectacular día—. ¡Sí!

— Supongo que no pasará nada por una sola noche.

— ¡Yo también quiero dormir! —Pidió Alice, emocionada, ante la perspectiva de dormir, yo no me encontraba muy seguro—. ¡Edward despertará cuando Carlisle regrese! —Era extraño que alguien predijera el futuro como si estuviese hablando de tomarse un vaso de agua—. ¡Yo también quiero dormir! ¡Y si puedes hacer el favor de colocarme mechas de color Aguamarina Claro, te lo agradeceré con toda mi alma! Quiero que combinen con mi vestido, para esta noche cuando Jasper me saque a "Cenar".

— Esto...

— ¡Por fis! ¡Por fis! —Me rogó con su mejor cara de cachorrita abandonada. Yo suspiré resignado, Draco hablaba con Esme comedidamente, supongo que no había ningún problema en cambiarle el color del cabello.

— Está bien... pero no te voy a desmayar... Edward no está _durmiendo _está _inconsciente._

— Aw... —Aceptó decepcionada.

—¿Qué color exactamente es "Aguamarina Claro"?

— ¡Vamos a que veas el vestido! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Luego podrás venir a hacerle arrumacos a Edward inconsciente! —Yo me sonrojé furiosamente.

— ¡Alice! —Le reté abochornado.

— Y aprovéchate mucho de él. ¡Se lo _merece_!

**Carlisle:**

No sabía por qué me sentía inquieto desde hace rato, había salido a cazar; fue una decisión de último momento. A pesar de haberlo intentado, no pude encontrarme con mis demás hijos. Pero, ya la pequeña Alice me lo había advertido, luego de enterarse de mis intenciones, pero, siguiendo mi motto de _nada se pierde con intentar_. Lo hice, fallando miserablemente en el intento, por supuesto. Ese tipo de visiones que tenía la más _pequeña_ de mis hijas, eran infalibles...

Decidí correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No sabía que pasaba, pero, algo me decía que Edward no estaba ni remotamente bien. Era la primera vez que me sucedía y sentía algo como eso. Ni siquiera cuando mi primogénito, decidió hacerse el rebelde y dejarme, para ir a matar humanos criminales, me sentí de esta manera, con respecto a su persona. Edward jamás había estado en peligro...

Llegué a mi casa en tiempo record. Creo que inclusive batí el record del propio Edward, quién era el miembro más rápido de nuestra familia, pero, me detuve en el pórtico. Harry y Draco estaban en la casa. Esme hablaba con mi sobrino amablemente, mientras que él, simplemente respondía parco como sólo la familia Malfoy podía, sin caer en lo descortés. Alice estaba con el pequeño Harry, acosándolo, por la manera de responder del ojiverde y... ¿Dónde estaba Edward...? Cuando me fui, lo había dejado, rumiando como león enjaulado por algo que está pasando. Ese _algo_ que Alice _sabía_, Jasper _intuía_, pero nadie terminaba de decir nada y yo me comenzaba a carcomer la cabeza en busca de una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba pasando y estaba por suceder. Aunque por más vueltas que le daba, no terminaba de ni siquiera intuir que sucedía.

Le pedí consejo a Esme, luego de que, perceptiva como sólo ella; preguntara qué me traía tan distraído. Yo le comenté mis suposiciones. Mi querida esposa me dijo que no debía ser grave si Alice estaba celestinando de alguna manera a Edward, confirmado así mis sospechas y no era yo, de paranoico. Había estado por creerle a Rosalie que realmente era demasiado paranoico. Ella decía que Edward había heredado esa característica de mí, pero, me daba algo de crédito por saber controlarlo... la mayoría de las veces (Rosalie siempre tan _ella_). Y que ya me enteraría cuando estuvieran listos para contármelo. Pero, Edward usualmente iba a mí para pedirme consejos. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser lo que estaba concurriendo que no podía venir a hablar conmigo? ¡Es que no me cabe en la cabeza! ¡Jamás me había sentido tan frustrado en algo!

Traté de gritarle mentalmente a Edward, usualmente me respondía a penas escuchaba mis pensamientos, especialmente si iban dirigidos a él. Nada... entré a la casa, siguiendo de largo, inclusive ignoré a Esme y escuché que Draco le decía a mi esposa, que seguro ya me había enterado. ¿Enterarme de qué...? No pude ver la reacción de ninguno de los dos, yo no era ni Alice, ni Jasper, ni Edward si a todas estas venimos. Edward estaba en la casa, pero, su presencia se sentía extraña.

Entré a su cuarto sin tan siquiera tocar y... me encontré con una situación por lo demás inusual. Primero, Alice estaba sentada en el piso, con un espejo, que en mi vida había visto y no era posible que lo hubiese comprado en mi reducido tiempo de ausencia y se arreglaba el cabello, el cual tenía mechas... Verdes. ¿Por qué Alice tenía de repente mechas verdes en su cabello negro? Como fuera, Alice era un poco impredecible en el sentido de la _moda_. Segundo, las cortinas estaban corridas ¿Para qué cerrarían las cortinas? ¡Alice odiaba la oscuridad! Tercero, Edward estaba recostado en las piernas de Harry, no... precisamente... _despierto_.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Bienvenido! —Me saludó mi hija con la misma euforia de siempre, levantándose, corriendo hacia mí, para darme su acostumbrado abrazo de oso que estaba a punto de asfixiarme o ya que biológicamente era imposible: de quebrarme los huesos, junto con un beso en la mejilla. Realmente ya estaba acostumbrado, y me encantaba que lo hiciera, sólo, pedía a los cielos que moderara su fuerza a la hora de abrazarme.

— Señor Cullen —Saludó cortésmente Harry, moviendo vertical la cabeza.

— ¡Oh! Edward va a despertar en este preciso instante —Predijo Alice, aún colgada de mi cuello.

— Mi cabeza —Escuché a mi primogénito quejarse, mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Murmuró Harry, con un tono cargado de culpa. Por todos los cielos, ¡Quería una explicación! ¡Y la quería ya!

— No recuerdo como es estar borracho, no creo haberlo estado nunca, pero, apuesto a que es muy cercano.

— Lo siento...

— No fue tu culpa...

— Alice... ¿Por qué... Edward estaba... debería decir: desmayado? —Me sentía estúpido, haciendo semejantes preguntas, sabiendo que nuestra raza no podía ni siquiera dormir.

— ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por Edward vomitando o sufriendo un ataque neurótico masivo a causa de sus poderes?

— ¿Vomitar?

— Sí, vomitar: Expulsar fluidos involuntariamente por la boca o la nariz.

— Alice, querida... —Traté de detenerla y recordarle que eso era biológica y físicamente imposible para nosotros.

— Eso fue mi culpa —Miré a Harry.

— No fue tu culpa —Gruñó con esa molestia de la que sufría Edward cuando alguien se auto-culpaba sin razón, me fijé en Edward, sin saber que pensar—. Yo te dije que lo hicieras...

— Hazle caso a Cullen, Harry. No fue tu culpa, él fue el idiota que decidió que era divertido estar contenido —Me volteé al ver a mi sobrino.

— ¡Draco! —Le regañó como siempre, el pobre de Harry. Luego de que Esme y Draco se unieran a la reunión que teníamos en el cuarto de Edward.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está sucediendo?

— Sí, señor Cullen. Estábamos en el bosque...

— ¡Maldito Cullen te dije que no te acercaras a Harry! ¿En que idioma! ¡Pedazo de idiota! —Draco y Edward habían empezado a pelear como si se conocieran desde hace siglos y fuera una situación común. De hecho, ante la reacción desinteresada de todos, Lo Era.

— ¡Draco! ¡Deja de insultar a Edward en su propia casa por la sabiduría de Merlín! ¿¡Qué va a pensar el Señor Cullen y la señora Esme!? —La verdad que me molestaba más el hecho de Harry llamándome "Señor Cullen" que Draco insultando a Edward. Emmett, Rosalie y el mismo Edward se la pasaban en ello, la mayor parte del tiempo—. Está bien, Harry. No pasa nada. Y por favor, llámame Carlisle.

— Lo siento, se me olvida...

— Está bien... no hay daño. ¿Estaban en el bosque, y...?

— Nos encontramos allí _por casualidad _—Eso estaba dirigido a mi problemático sobrino—. Y Edward me ofreció llevarme a su casa y yo lo dije que llegaríamos más rápido si nos aparecíamos. Así hicimos, la primera vez todo el mundo vomita y se siente desubicado, bueno, no todo el mundo vomita, pero, si la mayoría, especialmente cuando no son poseedores directos de magia, pero, jamás preví que los poderes telepáticos de Edward agravaran la situación, luego lo contuve —Debió haber visto mi cara de confusión porque decidió explicarme a que se refiera con "contener"—. Es decir, con un hechizo, lo aislé de sí mismo —Mi mente científica me acribilló con centenares de preguntas, pero, mantuve los labios cerrados, relegándolas para otro momento.

— Y Cullen fue un imbécil y le dijo a Harry que lo contuviera más de lo necesario y luego sus poderes estuvieron a punto de volverlo loco, y Harry lo desmayó, Fin de la Historia —Jamás me acostumbraría a la forma de ser de los Malfoy.

— ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan Sangre Chinche? —Me estaba esperando el regaño de Harry. No dejaba de preguntarme cómo hacía para controlar a mi sobrino. Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a adentrarme en semejante empresa.

— Tenía que expresar directamente que fue culpa del tarugo que tiene por _hijo, _mi tío y no por ti. Para evitar mal entendidos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Edward? —Le preguntó Esme preocupada, acariciándole los cabellos a su _primer hijo_.

— Estoy bien, grogui._.. _pero bien —Eso traducido al lenguaje de Edward, era: _estoy a punto de desmayarme otra vez, si fuera humano._ La preocupación obsesiva me poseyó de nuevo.

— Está bien, Harry. Estoy seguro que no fue tu culpa —Le calmé al ver que el chico realmente se sentía arrepentido. Aunque con todo el mundo, diciendo que no tenía la culpa, inclusive Edward, no tuve de otra, por supuesto, yo no me atrevía a culpar a Harry, las pocas veces que lo había visto, sentía como si llevara la culpa y el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Agravar su estado de estrés por esta, a mí no me parecía una tontería, especialmente con Edward vomitando cuando era, físicamente imposible, pero... _problema temporal_. No era necesario, pero, no importa lo que dijéramos, Harry se echaría la culpa de ello, me hizo recordar mucho a mi propio hijo.

— Estoy bien —Me dijo hastiado, cuando me acerqué a revisarlo.

— Eso lo voy a decidir yo —Él reviró los ojos, sin embargo, no me rebatió más nada. Edward había aprendido a no hacerlo hacía varías décadas atrás. Pero, realmente no tenía ni la menor idea cómo tratar a un vampiro, y eso me hizo sentirme un poco inestable. ¡Era capaz de curar perfectamente a un humano pero no a mi propia raza!

— Voy a abrir las cortinas —Escuché a Alice decir, inmediatamente la claridad crepuscular se colaba por la habitación, haciéndonos brillar tenuemente. Esperaba que esta semana terminara rápido o que el clima decidiera milagrosamente volverse nublado y frío, como siempre. Estar sin hacer nada por demasiado tiempo, no era para mí. Y mis pacientes me mantenían ocupado, aunque, Esme parecía más que feliz por tenerme aquí. Así que cuando menos que la semana pasara rápido... sólo por Esme... estaba seguro que Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, terminarían volviéndome loco, antes de terminar esta semana soleada. Edward sabía mis límites, y siempre lograba detener a todos en el momento en el que yo lo alcanzaba. Creo que por esa razón se tenía la mitificada creencia de que jamás perdía los estribos... no se me iba a ver gritando y destruyendo como Rose o Emmett, pero, tampoco era _toda _paz y serenidad...

Me preocupaba un poco que Edward no brillara en lo absoluto y que se viera tan abatido, pero... no lo sentía en _peligro _como hacía unas horas, ni tampoco veía algún síntoma que me dijera que estaba a punto de colapsar de nuevo, pero, para curarnos de salud, haría lo que siempre se hacía en estos casos.

— Quédate descansando esta noche.

— Estoy bien...

— Edward... has lo que te dice tu padre...

— ¡Pero mamá! —Se quejó, aún sabiendo que al final haría lo que Esme decía (Edward usualmente _negociaba _conmigo, pero, eso no era algo que podías hacer con mi amada esposa, ni siquiera yo podía). Yo no me dejaba de sorprender que a ella le hicieran más caso que a mí, pero, yo feliz de la vida, le cedía el mando a mi esposa. Mis hijos podían ser a veces unas joyitas... yo de cualquier forma los amaba a todos con el corazón y el alma. Sin embargo... a veces me provocaba agarrarlos a todos y tirarlos en el lago, hasta ahogarlos. Escuché a Edward reírse levemente. Oh... creo que estaba pensando en unos niveles que ya Edward era capaz de escuchar.

— Cullen... tu mami te tiene sometido... —Se burló de repente Draco. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Alice lo abrazaba de lo más cómoda y él, ni bizqueaba, inclusive podía decir que él también se sentía _cómodo_. Suspiré al ver la sonrisa macabra que tenían Alice y Draco.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy no me hagas sacar a Lucius o a Narcisa! —Alice se echó a reír, mientras Draco se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara malcriado, mientras un ligero sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas. Suponía que eran sus padres... ya que el segundo nombre de Draco era "Lucius".

— ¿Por qué tienes que defender tanto a Cullen? —Creo que a mi sobrino no le agradaba pero NADA, Edward y lo peor de todo aquello, era que a Edward tampoco parecía agradarle Draco. ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? ¿Acaso Jasper tenía razón cuando me decía que pasaba demasiado tiempo alejado de la familia? La culpa me inundó completamente.

— Porque está _malito_... —Me reír levemente junto a todos al ver que ahora era Harry quién se sonrojaba ante el contraataque del rubio.

— Creo que iré a evitar que nos quedemos sin cena —Escuché que Esme decía, en ese mismo instante, un ligero olor a quemado inundó mi nariz.

— ¡Yo voy a ayudarte!

— No hace falta, Harry. Eres un invitado —Mi esposa sacó su sonrisa deslumbrante. Aunque, parecía que nuestros poderes de _deslumbre _no servían con ellos.

— Pero... —Insistió Harry. Sentí la necesidad de prevenir a Harry de lo que sucedería a continuación y cómo sólo Alice eventualmente podía ganarle a Esme.

— Harry... creo que Edward agradecerá más tu presencia aquí —Por lo que parecía, aquel había sido el golpe maestro. Inclusive podía sentir el calor corporal de Harry y el rojo incandescente que poseyó sus mejillas, nariz y orejas lo hacía parecer como farolito de navidad.

— Cullen, tócale un cabello a Harry y tu existencia espirará antes de que puedas decir, _quidditch_ —Definitivamente, me estaba perdiendo de algo, pero, no lograba saber _qué _era _exactamente._

— Draco ¿Podrías dejar de amenazarlo?

— Que se vaya a buscar a la muggle que tiene como novia si quiere _arrumacos._

— Perdónalo Edward, Perdónalo Carlisle... Perdónenlo por favor...

— Está todo bien, Harry. Tú sólo respira...

— Sí, ya deja de disculparte por la plasta de Malfoy, no vale la pena —Eso me sorprendió de Edward... si había algo admirable en él, era que no tendía a utilizar ni las malas palabras ni insultar a la gente. Aún molesto, Edward seguía siendo cordial. De verdad quería enterarme qué había hecho mi sobrino para ganarse la antipatía de mi hijo mayor y... viceversa, por supuesto. Draco parecía llevarse genial con Alice y los demás.

— Cullen, te recuerdo que está en mis manos el que puedas ver a Harry, de lejos, no me busques... —_Harry..._ allí estaba el _quid _de la cuestión, pero, no encajaba en ninguna de mis teorías y escenarios posibles...

— Eres insoportable —El hizo saber el ojiverde, resignado.

— Ya has tenido suficiente del idiota de Cullen, por hoy, Harry. Vamos a que tomes aire... Tío, te puedo jurar que la cosa que tienes por _hijo_ está fuera de peligro y jamás estuvo en peligro de muerte. ¿Nos acompañas? —Sin darme cuenta fui arrastrado con ellos, dejando a Edward en total soledad y tranquilidad.

**TBC...**


	7. Vacaciones forzosas

**Harry: **

Tenía unas ganas de agarrarme esa misma semana que tenían los Cullen de _vacaciones forzosas _debido al sol_. _La preparatoria muggle me parecía una de las cosas más odiosas que había conocido hasta ahora. Especialmente con Stanley, Mallory y su séquito de plásticas... Creo que ni Pansy Parkinson en sus actuaciones de _Barbie, beso el piso de Draco Malfoy_, era tan insoportable. Aunque no era nada caballeroso, tal vez podía usar a Isabella como escudo... Draco las trataría de matar, yo no me las podía quitar de encima, los Cullen que eran mi tabla de salvación ya que todos estaban demasiado intimidados para acercárseles, extendiendo esa protección hasta nosotros, estaban fuera de juego, por cuatro días... Isabella era mi única opción, además de morir acosado.

Suspirando ante el triste prospecto, seguí a mi Dragón Albino, hasta el carro y me senté, todo con movimientos mecánicos y aprendidos. Después de todo, hacía lo mismo todos los santos días de mi vida. Llegamos en poco tiempo al instituto y entramos al edificio. Maldito sol quería acabar con todos nosotros. ¿Cómo es que, en el nombre de Merlín, de repente hacía tanto sol en aquel lugar? Allí me separaba de mi compañero de _vida_, nuestros casilleros estaban bastantes separados. Murphy, como siempre apareciendo en el peor momento... Oh, oh... avisté al grupo de las plásticas y traté de escabullirme, pero, ya era tarde, me habían visto a mí también.

— ¡Isabella! —Grité desesperado al verla, corriendo a su lado.

— No me digas Isabella...

— Lo siento...

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Me preguntó preocupada.

— Stanley, Mallory y las otras... —Le dije, escondiéndome en su espalda.

— Harry...

— Sólo, no dejes que me acosen. ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? Seré tu sirviente personal todo el día, si es me liberas de Stanley tratando de besarme o ahogándome con su perfume —La escuché reír divertida—. No le encuentro la gracia.

— Que cobarde eres...

— Sí, terriblemente cobarde...

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Dónde está el insoportable de Malfoy?

— Isa... —La miradita que me envió—. Bella... —Rectifiqué para evitarme más problemas y mi salvación no me dejara varado—. Draco es capaz de matarlas si le digo que me acosan...

— Oh... —¡Bieen! ¡Había captado mi indirecta!— Está bien, esclavo. Lleva mis libros —Yo sonreí de mejor humor y le agarré el bolso con toda la alegría del mundo. Ella obviamente no esperaba que realmente lo tomara, pero, lo jalé un poco más fuerte para realmente ayudarla. No se me iban a caer los brazos por llevarle el bolso si además estaba ayudándome a liberarme de la plaga plástica. Ella hizo un poco más de fuerza para evitarlo y yo lo jalé definitivamente.

— ¡Con mucho gusto, Ama! —Ella rodó los ojos, pronunciando un ligero: Eres imposible.

— Isabella... —Saludó Mallory con sorna, ya que para poder saludarme a mí, tenía que sortear a Bella, ya que yo estaba cobardemente escondido en su espalda. Suerte que yo sólo era unos pocos centímetros más alto que mi tabla salvadora y con encorvarme un poco, tenía.

— Lauren... —Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la morena.

— Harry —Me saludó babosa la rubia, utilicé todos mis esfuerzos para no terciar una mueca y sonreí. Aunque, estoy seguro que en vez de una sonrisa, salió una horrible mueca... o no... por la cara que habían puesto todas.

— Estamos apurados, Lauren. Harry tiene que terminar unos trabajos ya que estaba _indispuesto _y me ha pedido ayuda. Nos vemos después.

— ¡Eres mi héroe, chica! —Le adulé yo, una vez que las perdimos.

— Eres igual a Edward —Me hizo saber, revirando los ojos, agarrándome por el brazo y jalándome para continuar el camino—. ¿Por qué un mago _súper poderoso _y un _vampiro _de más de cien años de edad, le tienen miedo a unas _adolescentes_?

— ¡Oh Salve Bella! —Traté de camelármela en broma.

— Eso sólo le funciona a Edward —Me hizo saber petulante en broma, también. Sí, me imaginaba que era difícil resistírsele al vampiro de cabellos cobrizos, cuando se ponía el plan _cautivador, _por dejarlo en PG.

— ¿Qué te parece esto, en cambio? ¿Yo te protejo de magos oscuros potencialmente peligrosos, ladrones, violadores y cualquier otro mal _detenible _del mundo y tú me proteges de las _inofensivas adolescentes? _—Bella me miró divertido.

— Supongo que no parece un mal trato.

— Sí, ¡ves! Es un trato genial...

— Aunque, te aviso que inclusive Edward tiene problemas para mantenerme con vida... —Yo no pude evitar reírme con el comentario—. ¿Qué te da tanta risa?

— Pues, pobre de los Cullen —Ella alzó una ceja, contrariada, yo sólo agregué—. Yo también soy difícil de mantener a salvo —Su rictus pasó a ser de complicidad.

— Bueno... tal vez juntos nuestra mala suerte se anule... ¿No crees? —Nos miramos inseguros, y luego nos reímos sin poder evitarlo—. Unos dos meses juntos y lograremos lo imposible...

— ¿Qué? ¿Matar de un ataque al corazón a Edward? —Pregunté yo irónico.

— Me caes muy bien, Harry... MUY bien... —Expresó, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, cuando entramos al salón, antes de dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos puestos, aquella era la única clase que no tenía con Draco. Cosa que mi rubio amigo, hizo lo imposible por impedir, pero, ¡no se podía tener todo en esta vida! (especialmente, trató con especial fervor al enterarse que uno de mis compañeros de clase iba a ser Edward).

— Pobre Edward... —Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, luego de la última frase de Bella. Nos reímos de nuevo. Pero, era la única verdad _Pobre Edward._

1

— ¿Por qué Isabella tiene que sentarse con nosotros? —Preguntó de mal humor Draco en el receso. Me di cuenta que Bella se había curado o acostumbrado al carácter de Draco. Eso me hizo respirar más tranquilo, ésta simplemente lo ignoraba leyendo un libro bastante desgastado mientras comía de lo más feliz.

— Porque en realidad nosotros estamos sentados con ella —Le expliqué con calma, comiendo yo también.

— Estúpida Muggle.

— Estúpido Mago... —Le devolvió sin corte, bueno, cuando menos ya no debía protegerla de Draco.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

— ¿Quieres pelea, rubio?

— Ya basta o voy a decirle a Esme —Utilicé desesperado mi última carta. Estaba seguro de que Carlisle no podría hacer nada con mi problema actual, a decir verdad, lo encontraba bastante inútil, tratando de detener a Edward y a Draco, pero, como si un milagro se tratase los dos bajaron la animosidad. ¡Oh! ¡Bendita fuera Esme! ¡Tenía que darle un regalo! ¡Y tenía que dárselo ya, junto a todos los agradecimientos que pudiera!

2

Aquel día, no había sucedido nada más. A falta de los Cullen, nuestro grupo se había reducido drásticamente de ocho, a tres... pero, nos las apañábamos. Descubrí que, yo también podía defender a Bella (pagándole por su trabajo como matamoscas), que sin Edward merodeando; un tipo llamado Newton o algo así... y otro, larguirucho con acné, más un tal Taylor... comenzaron a fastidiarla.

Yo llegué, junto a Draco, quien se mantuvo impasible, aunque estaba seguro de que si comenzaban a acosar de manera _poco virtuosa _a Bella, saldría a defenderla. Draco ante todo era un caballero, y no importaba cuanto lo intentara, jamás le pondría una mano encima a una mujer, ni porque esta fuera una vampiro o una centauro. Así era él, por más extraño y contradictorio que sonara. Aún recordaba que a pesar de ser una hija de muggles, cuando Hermione, abofeteó de manera épica a Draco, este jamás trató de alzarle la mano, o la varita (cuando menos no directamente, la apatía entre nosotros era, bueno, mundial...) parecía que las ofensas verbales estaban permitidas como excepción al comportamiento.

Yo utilicé el método: Recuérdales a Edward y exagera un poco más de lo que realmente les haría el vampiro en esa situación, ya que, poco podía hacer yo, si ellos TRES decidían enfrentarme, y al no poder utilizar la magia... estaba en desventaja, pero, salieron corriendo a mi mención del vampiro de cabellos cobre, ni siquiera tuve que utilizar la carta de intimidación y chantaje. Ella me sonrió agradecida y yo le cedí mi mano. Draco simplemente reanudó el camino cerrando la comitiva. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, había fulminado a los _tres mosqueteros _los cuales, ya ni siquiera miraban desde lejos, sino que habían corrido como nenas, pero, no los culpaba. Sabía que _esa _miradita era capaz de congelar el infierno (aprendida del mismísimo Voldemort). ¡Sí, ése era mi Draco!

Luego de dejar a Bella en la puerta de su casa. Aunque, Draco estuvo refunfuñando, por tener que manejar a menos de ochenta kilómetros por hora. No se quejó abiertamente, a mí no me parecía demasiado _segura _la camioneta de Bella, y algo me decía que la iba a dejar varada allí, en el peor momento. Draco pareció estar de acuerdo conmigo, aunque a él le desagradaba más, lo vieja que era aquella camioneta. Luego de despedirnos, o yo me despedí, Draco gruñó y Bella le gruñó de regreso, yo sólo suspiré derrotado.

La semana había pasado invariable... entre la preparatoria, la casa de los Swan, la casa de los Cullen, mi propia casa. Las peleas entre todos (parecía que aquello era un hito común en aquella vida). Draco contra Edward y Bella, a veces por separados, a veces juntos, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Edward, y cualquier combinación factible. Los Tres Mosqueteros, el Grupo de las Plásticas, nuestro fallido intento de hacer un taller de matemáticas, contando sólo con el cerebro de Draco (y prescindir del de Edward. [Bella y yo sólo servíamos en literatura, inglés y clases similares]). Carlisle seguía siendo un inútil, muy a mi pesar, para detener cualquier batalla campal que se creaba en el hall principal de la mansión Cullen, apoyando la moción de poder matarse, pero, lejos de la alfombra, ya que a Esme no le iba a gustar nada, nadita que la mancharan. Alice jugando con nuestro futuro, Jasper con nuestras emociones. Dos consolas de videojuegos quemadas y cuatro controles rotos en el proceso, parecía que _Call of Duty,_ se había convertido en un juego peligroso, con Draco y Edward agregado en el pote... yo estaba a punto de comprar los teletubies o Barnie para PS3, a ver si duraban una semana sin dañar o quemar algo.

Para mi suerte, Esme siempre estaba allí como _Salvadora Omnipotente. _Y cuando todo se salía insalvablemente de control. Ella llegaba a poner orden, mientras todo el mundo bajaba la cabeza, consumido en la culpa, y se tranquilizaban, por dos minutos cincuenta y nueve segundos, con dos milisegundos. ¡Qué los había contado, eh! Y luego, todo volvía a su caos original... hasta que explotaron la primera consola, que había sido un Xbox... (la segunda fue un Wii, y por ahora, cortesía de Alice, jugaban con el PS3) y todos estuvieron castigados hasta nuevo aviso... (inclusive Carlisle había sido castigado hasta nuevo aviso).

Así pues... ese día era domingo, ¡Por fin! Ya que sería el último día soleado, según Alice Cullen, quién también tuvo la delicadeza de avisar que íbamos a tener una tormenta particularmente desastrosa esa noche, la cual iba a tumbar un poste de electricidad que nos iba a dejar sin luz toda la noche, y que estábamos más que invitados para ir el lunes a la Mansión Cullen. No sabía si amar u odiar las habilidades de Alice... ni remotamente se me ocurrido, preguntar en esa llamada si podía ir el lunes a su casa... pero, ya qué...

El día había estado vomitivamente rutinario. A excepción de Edward pasándose a saludar antes de salir con Bella, pero, del resto. Inclusive Draco había decidido escaparse (como siempre) de su deber de cocinar que ese domingo le tocaba y compró comida fuera. Yo seguía pensando en lo de mi regalo para Esme, el cual iba muy en serio, luego de haberme salvado esa semana de varios desastre entre Edward y Draco y de todos los desastres en general. Pero, llevaba muchos días pensando y nada se me venía a la cabeza.

Yo apestaba regalando, y mi fuerte, era la cocina, y... ella no podía comer (además, dudaba que fuera tan buena como ella, haciéndolo). Esme era alguien que lo tenía todo, aún con los problemas que se le podían presentar en el camino. Tenía una familia hermosa, dinero, ella era hermosa, interior y exteriormente... ¿Qué regalarle a alguien, así? Pensé por un buen rato, sentado en mi cama, pero, nada útil se aparecía por mi cabeza.

Miré hacia la puerta cuando se abrió, dejándome ver a Draco con una carta y un pote en la mano.

— Jamás pensé que mi padrino fuera de las personas que perdiera el tiempo con semejantes pasatiempos, ¿Sabes que Severus por fin descubrió, luego de tres meses de búsqueda, como hacer helado con la esencia de las personas? —Yo alcé una ceja. ¿Qué Snape qué? Me pareció escuchar una historia inverosímil con Snape, helado y personas, en la misma oración.

— ¿Perdón?

— En la carta dice que lo contrataron sin tener opción a réplica, gracias a vejete senil, y le pidieron hacer un helado que supiera a otra persona... —Repitió mi compañero de cuarto. Yo me llevé una mano al a frente tratando de imaginarme aquello—. Parece que la persona que lo contrató quería un regalo único para celebrar sus cincuenta años de casado.

— No importa como lo digas... no puedo ver a Severus Snape en eso.

— Por eso mismo vine. Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres?

— ¿Qué eso?

— La muestra del helado. Creo que somos sus conejillos de indias, especialmente porque me dijo que te lo diera a probar a ti primero...

— ¿Por qué? —Hasta ahora Snape no había tratando de envenenarme. Al contrario, siempre parecía protegerme. Que ahora intentara matarme a base de helado no me parecía un movimiento coherente.

— Porque el licántropo fue lo que usó para crear la muestra. Dado que a ti te gusta el licántropo, deberías ser al que mejor le sepa...

— ¿Qué clase de lógica retorcida es esa?

— La lógica retorcida del helado... —Me contestó, tendiéndome el pote y una cuchara—. Y rápido, tengo que contestarle a Severus...

Miré con rencor a Draco y abrí el pote de helado. Estaba frío, pero, obvio, era helado. Tenía una contextura cremosa y era de color chocolate, no pude sorprenderme. Era de Remus de quién estábamos hablando, después de todo. Me mordí el labio al olerlo. De verdad que olía apetitoso, demasiado... le metí la cuchara y lo olisqué desde allí, otra vez; ¡Tenía que comer de esa _cosa, _YA! Me metí la cucharada en la boca y ¡Fue casi orgásmico!

— Por lo que veo está bueno.

— No tienes ni idea... —Respondí hipando y llevándome la mano en la que tenía la cucharilla en la boca.

— Supongo que ya puedo probar yo... algo me dice que no me va a gustar nada... ¿A qué te sabe?

— Lo siento no puedo explicarlo —Volví a probarlo—. Es dulce... ligeramente _malteado_, es delicado al gusto... pero, no existe un sabor que pueda decirte: es esto. Más o menos se siente como cuando estoy con Remus —Me sonrojé—. Creo que se siente más intenso...

— Sí, Severus dijo que posiblemente podía sentirse más intenso. Dame la cuchara... —Le tendí el cubierto. Draco sacó un poco de helado y lo olió. No puso muy buena cara...

— ¿De verdad te huele mal?

— No... huele extremadamente dulce.

— ¿Algo te huele _demasiado_ dulce? ¡Auxilio! ¡Policía! ¡El mundo se acaba! —Se lo metió a la boca.

— Y está extremadamente dulce, también... —Lo saboreó poniendo una cara extraña. Parecía que de verdad estaba extremadamente dulce.

— ¿Te parece que Remus es empalagoso? —Pregunté tratando de sacarle la coherencia aquel helado.

— No... realmente no siento nada especial hacia el licántropo.

— Ya... —Comí un poco más, recordando todo lo que sentía al estar con Remus, todo lo bueno y todo lo malo también, me trajo mucha felicidad en ese instante. Draco había aparecido papel y lápiz y escribía a modo de bitácora explicándole a su padrino lo que había sucedido. Yo miré el helado de nuevo. Helado... cualquier cosa podía convertirse en helado, ¿Verdad? Existía helado de cualquier cosa... pizza, pie de limón, hasta pasta con albóndigas... ¿Qué tan difícil con una ayudita de la magia sería volver helado la sangre?

— ¿Potter a dónde vas? —Me detuvo Draco, al ver que me levantaba de la cama, lo miré.

— A buscar sangre...

— ¿¡QUÉ?!

— Yup.

— ¿De dónde vas a sacar Sangre, Potter Idiota?

— Voy a buscar en el _Moste Potente Potions..._ en mi propedéutico Madame Pomfrey, dijo que la sangre podía ser creada con magia y que por eso, los bancos de sangre en el mundo mágico no eran tan invaluables como los bancos de reservas mágicas... porque en caso del mago, estar desangrándose, la magia podía ayudar a balancear los niveles de sangre... tiene que existir una poción que cree la sangre, y lo sé porque si no, Snape ya se hubiese obsesionado con ella, especialmente con Voldemort en el asunto.

— No hace falta que busques. Es cierto, e inclusive, sorprendiéndome atinaste en dónde buscar. Igual necesitas una muestra. El plasma sanguíneo sólo puede ser copiado...

— ¿Tú y yo tenemos sangre, no? —Draco me miró acusador—. ¿No podemos matar a un pájaro y tomar esa muestra?

— ¿Para qué maldita sea quieres _Sangre, _Potter? ¿Es que estar con los Cullen te extirpó lo poco que tenías de cerebro?

— No... aún tengo todo mi cerebro, funcionando todo lo bien que puede funcionar mi maltratado miembro. Pero, necesito sangre, y eso voy a conseguir... estás invitado a unirte en mi proyecto.

— ¿Qué coño está planeando esa cabecita tuya?

— Tú ayúdame... es para una causa noble.

— Por supuesto, contigo no me espero nada más. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Helado —Le confesé con sinceridad para que me ayudara.

— Ay Potter... vamos... camina, igual tengo que vigilar que no explotes la cocina; aunque, primero voy a agarrar a los Swan como conejillos de india y escribirle a Severus la reacciones de los no mágicos de una vez, estoy seguro que estará encantado con ello. —Podía haber ronroneado de alegría. O... creo que sí lo hice. ¡No importaba! ¡Había encontrado el regalo perfecto! Sólo... me preocupaba un poco la ecuación: Draco, Isabella y territorio de Isabella... así que me fui con él, total, ya me dijo que me iba a ayudar con la poción. Ah... luego recordé que sólo el Jefe Swan podía estar probablemente en la casa. Isabella y Edward habían salido...

3

Luego de molestar al Señor Swan para complacer a Draco. Tuvimos resultados que "Sujeto A" como les había denominado groseramente el rubio, o Charlie, no le había sabido nada en particular el helado, nos dijo que era un mantecado más bien insípido. Y "Sujeto B" o un señor paralítico, llamado Bill..., o eso creo, con Draco redactando la carta, sujeto A y B... pues... se hacía difícil recordarle el nombre. El punto fue que a dicho desconocido, le había caído bastante bien Remus... pero, tampoco había sido nada del otro mundo. Lo doloroso fue explicar porque el helado les había sabido diferentes a los dos... pero, como siempre, Malfoy había logrado salir airoso... estúpido hurón con demasiada suerte.

Cuando regresamos a la seguridad de nuestro _hogar. _Era el primer sitio al que podía considerar así, luego de viajar incansables. Draco se había encargado de preparar la _Sangre Clínica_, (tuvimos que herir a un ave incauta que pasaba por allí). Y yo me encargué de preparar el _helado_.

— ¿No vas a probar eso, verdad? —Me preguntó Draco, mirando con asco lo que había terminado siendo mi intento de hacer helado. El caldero era una _masa_ fluida roja y escalofriante.

— ¿Y quién lo va a probar?

— Potter, no vayas a probarlo...

— Pero ¡Si todo se hizo correctamente!

— Sí... todo se hizo correctamente, hasta que llegaste tú, a tratar de convertirlo en helado... —Yo lo ignoré y agarré un poco con el cucharón. Realmente no me apetecía para nada aquel menjurje rojo que bailoteaba perezoso en el caldero. Me armé de valor y lo probé... —. ¡Oh! ¡Sabe a los _Blood-Pops_ que venden en Honeydukes! —Exclamé con sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad? —Curioseó Draco no muy seguro. Yo asentí, dándole el cucharon para que probara, obviamente el carácter excesivamente desconfiado y paranoico de Draco, salió a relucir—. Potter, si me estás jodiendo, te voy a torturar dolorosamente —A pesar de la amenaza, agarró el utensilio y lo medio lamió—. Tienes razón —Concordó sorprendido también, mirándome.

— ¿Esos caramelos son hechos realmente con sangre?

— Eso dicen..., pero es una Leyenda Urbana —Asentí, por eso preguntaba, inclusive sabía que se había armado hacía más de veinte años un rollo legal, por ello—. Pero, los dueños de Honeydukes se niegan a afirmar o desmentir nada...

— Me siento un poco caníbal en estos momentos... hace unos años tuve una indigestión por esos caramelos... me comí más de veinte... Hermione escondió la bolsa, aún hoy no sé dónde está...

— ¿Qué no sabes que comer dulce en exceso te hace daño, Tonto Harry?

— ¿Me lo dices tú? —¿Con qué derecho me criticaba el señor no-me-acuesto-sin-postre?

— Yo no me ando creando enfermedades, por ingesta indiscriminada de dulce —Tal vez tenía razón.

— A mí lo que me sorprende es que no engordes... —Draco me sonrió cómplice y me guiñó un ojo.

— Eso es alto secreto.

— Idiota...

— No puedo creer que hayas dado con la maldita receta de los _Blood-Pops_ de Honeydukes... ¡Pero claro! ¡Harry Potter! —Ironizó, yo lo miré feamente, y luego hice puchero sin poder evitarlo.

— Yo quiero helado, no caramelos...

— Seguimos la receta del helado..., así que dudo que vayamos a tener caramelos en vez de helado... sólo sería cuestión de congelarlo.

— Bueno mi Príncipe de Hielo. Todo suyo —Le concedí, alejándome un poco—. A mí esto de la congelación todavía me crea un poco de miedito.

— Cobarde elemental de fuego...

— Llámame como gustes, a mi magia y a mí no nos gusta ese tipo de hielo... No te hagas de rogar Malfoy. Tú ni siquiera puedes pasar mucho tiempo cerca del fuego...

— ¿En dónde lo vas a poner? —Me preguntó resignado.

— Umm, no sé, déjame transformar uno de esos potes de helado de anime...

— ¿Tienes pensando regalarlo en un pote de anime? ¿Por qué tienes que tener el jodido gusto...? ¿En el culo?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Olvídalo, Potter... yo me encargo. Tú crea tus potecitos de anime mientras yo creo el contenedor de vidrio que vas a usar para regalar, los demás los usaremos para nosotros...

— Está bien... —Accedí yo... a Esme seguro que le gustaría la vasija despampanante y barroca que seguro crearía mi exagerado amigo rubio.

4

Ese lunes, en el receso, nos encontrábamos todos en la mesa de siempre. Los Cullen, Isabella, Draco y yo... por fin las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y nadie trataba de acosarnos... ¡Eso era todo un alivio! Ahora sólo faltaba utilizar a mis conejillos de india. No me importa envenenar un poco a Emmett y Jasper después de hacerme sufrir consecutivamente esa semana.

— ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Yo voy primero! —Me asustó Alice, hablando de repente y extendiendo las manos. ¿Lo había visto también? Todos nos prestaron atención. Inclusive algunos que no deberían—. Vamos Harry, ¡Dame!

— Eh... ¿No prefieres que primero utilicemos a otro?

— ¡Dame te digo! —Está bien... si ella se quería envenenar primero ya quedaba por cuenta propia.

— ¿Qué sucede, Cielo? —Preguntó Jasper, preocupado. Yo le tendí el pote de anime, hechizado para que el helado que había hecho, _de manera efectiva_, en realidad, había sido todo un éxito y Draco se había zampado casi la mitad del caldero él sólo. Yo había escarmentado luego de haber vomitado todo rojo, aquella vez, y no comí tanto. Cuando Alice, emocionada, tanto como si le hubiesen dicho que Santa le iba a regalar el mundo. Abrió el pote, Jasper saltó y se pegó a Emmett, quien se quejó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Curioseó el grandote.

— Alice...

— ¿Dime bebé? —Siguió impasible, metiendo la cuchara que le había cedido junto al pote.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Eso es lo que pienso qué es? —Alice pegó un chillido completamente extasiada luego de probarlo.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué bueno!

— ¿Qué le diste, Harry? —Me preguntó Edward preocupado. A saber que estaba pensando Alice en esos momentos, que había puesto en sobre alerta.

— Helado —Respondió la misma Alice—. ¡Oh Harry! ¡Esme va a flipar con esto!

— Esa era la idea... —Suspiré aliviado.

— No entiendo ¿qué pasa? ¡Dame eso, Alice!

— ¡No! ¡Este es mío! —Gruñó la pequeña pixie, cuando Emmett trató de arrancarle el pote de las manos, escondiéndoselo en el pecho.

— Hey, hey ¡Calma! Algo me decía que algo parecido iba a suceder. Aquí traigo otro —Les detuve, dándole otro pote—. Pero, este sí se lo van a tener que compartir entre todos. Ten Jasper... él primero, déjalo en paz, Emmett, ya vas a comer —El miedo bailó en su ojos. Mientras que Emmett, agarró su cucharilla para hincarla en el helado a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

— ¡Come Jazzy! ¡Créeme, te ayudará!

— Está bien, si Alice dice... —Aguantó la respiración y metió la cucharilla de plástico que tenía en frente de su comida, había que amar demasiado a alguien, para lanzarse a ciegas, como Jasper lo había hecho con sólo una frase de la pixie. ¡Admirable! Cerró los ojos y se metió la cuchara en la boca como si fuese el peor remedio en el mundo. Los abrió y su mirada brilló de mismo modo que lo hace alguien que ha encontrado a Dios.

— ¡Yo quiero! —Soltó infantil Emmett, nada se lo impidió otra vez—. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Rose, bebe! ¡Tienes que probar esto! ¡Vamos! ¡No pongas esa carita! ¡No vas a engordar!

— ¿Puedo? —Me preguntó Bella, tímida.

— ¡Claro! ¡Adelante! —Acepté yo, animándola.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Rosalie, luego de que Emmett lograra convencerla—. ¿Es Sangre? —Bajó el tono de voz.

— Sí...

— Oh, ¡Es delicioso! —Aprobó Bella—. Toma Edward, prueba.

— ¡Todos atención! —Rosalie se quedó con la cucharilla a medio camino. Edward tenía la cuchara que Bella le estaba dando en la boca y ella todavía la sostenía. Jasper tenía la lengua afuera para disponerse a comer de nuevo. Draco también tenía otra cucharilla en la boca—. ¡Nadie tome más de tres cucharadas!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Tú ya te has bajado la mitad del pote! —Le recriminó Emmett.

— ¡Yo vine, preparada! —No entendía a qué se refería. Alice sacó unos lentes tintados de un color que, casualmente combinaba con sus ropas.

— ¡Alice! Tienes los ojos azules —Soltó Jasper sorprendido. Todos nos fijamos en ese detalle.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Qué tal me quedan? —Le pidió opinión a su novio, quien asintió, aprobándolos, se le veían muy bien—. ¡No se preocupen! El efecto es temporal. Pero, que todos tuviéramos de pronto semejante cambio, no me parece cuerdo.

— ¡Qué bajo Alice! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? —Se quejó Rosalie.

— ¡Harry quería que fuera una sorpresa!

— En realidad la sorpresa sólo es para Esme... —Me defendí inmediatamente, recordé lo explosiva que podía ser la despampanante rubia.

Jasper y Draco se miraron a matar, e iban a pelearse por el pote de helado que no tenía acaparado Alice. Sorprendentemente... Jasper ganó y el pote de helado jamás dejó su protección. En realidad, comía cuando Alice no parecía verlo, y cuando nos dirigimos a la Mansión Cullen sus ojos comenzaban a presentar esa coloración azulada.

**Jasper:**

Este helado, me había permitido respirar rodeado de humanos, por primera desde que estoy Alice. Cuando mi mi vida y alma, no me veía (y tampoco lo hacían los profesores) me metía una buena porción del helado, y a cada una, era más y más fácil estar rodeado de tantas personas. Inclusive, sorprendiendo a los que estaban prestándonos atención en ese momento, fui capaz de darle la borra a mi compañera de al dado que se le había caído y sonreírle, todo sin ni siquiera bizquear. Alice me miró y una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción se asomó en sus labios, llevándome al paraíso.

Cuando las clases terminaron, y pasé, tomado del brazo con Alice, por un vidrio, noté que mis ojos comenzaban a tener esa extraña coloración azulada, que a mi amada Alice le quedaba de perlas. Inclusive parecía que eran sus ojos reales. No se me hacía difícil imaginarla de ojos azules cuando era humana. El sol de mis días, sólo me miró socarrona.

Rose y Emmett, se fueron en el_ Jeep_. Edward y Bella en el _Volvo. _Harry y Draco en su _Nissan Altima_ que era casualmente del mismo color del Volvo de Edward. Y Alice y yo en el _Porsch_. Llamábamos la atención. Aunque tratáramos de no hacerlo, era inevitable... ¡Aunque nos vistiéramos de pordioseros y anduviéramos en el carro de Bella, todavía seguiríamos llamando la atención! Pero... a mi pobre Alice le daría un imposible infarto, aunque, luego de enterarme que Edward había estado vomitando... me comenzaba a preguntar de nuestra supuesta inmunidad... a mí no me importaba lo que pudiera sucederme, si a mi flor le pasaba algo, yo me moriría con ella. Si Alice estaba bien, entonces, yo lo estaba también.

Desperté de mi ensoñación, cuando Alice comenzó a acelerar aún más de lo normal. Sólo Edward rompía la aguja del kilometraje... en ese momento escuché que Harry gritaba.

— ¡Dejen esta mierda de competencia donde está Edward Anthony Cullen, Draco Lucius Malfoy o los voy a estrellar contra el primer maldito árbol que vea! ¿Qué quieren? ¿¡MATARNOS!? —Todos frenaron. Harry estaba cabreado... jamás lo había visto así... daba miedo. Inclusive, yo, un vampiro que había vivido infinidad de guerras y enfrentamiento, temblé inconscientemente. Pude escuchar a Bella, regañando a Edward.

— ¿Qué estás loco? ¿Por qué provocas a Malfoy? ¡Las cosas que hay que ver, Cullen!

— Oh... Bella va a manejar el Volvo de Edward —Escupí el helado, miré a Alice, su sonrisa era gigante.

— Luego vas a limpiar eso con la lengua, Jazzy... y como me dañes la tapicera, vas a ver...

Harry había condenado a Edward y a Draco a soportarse lo que restaba de camino. Se disculpó con Bella, diciéndolo que tal vez no era muy caballeroso, pero, que ella tendría que manejar el Volvo de Edward dada su incapacidad para manejar él mismo. Edward estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando Bella se sentó en el asiento del piloto, demasiado alegre. La venganza por casi haberla matado del susto, cuando empezó la carrera entre los dos.

Draco y Edward se pelearon hasta que Harry comenzó a perder la paciencia de nuevo, por el puesto del conductor del Nissan. Ni siquiera Alice había visto a Edward ganando... pero, fue él quién terminó conduciendo, mientras Draco iba enfuruñado en el puesto del copiloto echando pestes en Francés.

**Alice:**

Mi Jazz me había hecho muy, muy orgullosa, cuando le había devuelto la goma de borrar a aquella compañera, sonriéndole y todo. Harry no tenía ni la menor idea lo que había hecho, al darnos semejante regalo... Cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ya comenzaban a ser azules, me miró culpable. Yo sólo lo miré juguetona. Él pensaba que no lo veía cuando se había zampado en clases casi todo el pote.

Cuando toqué el volante de mi carro. Vi a Harry perdiendo la paciencia, ¡por fin! Mucho había durado el pobre, toda aquella semana. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando habíamos agarrado la principal, y Edward y Draco, decidieron que sería divertido ponerse a competir en una carrera de velocidad hasta la casa, olvidándose de que Bella y Harry, iban a con ellos. Sonreí levemente cuando escuché a Harry gritar, el ojiverde emanaba una energía, que me hacía sentirme en peligro, pero, él jamás me dañaría. Y si lo hacía, sería consumido en sus poderes. Cosa que jamás iba a suceder. Edward debía estar aturdido por el jaleo, que habían montado Harry y Bella. Todos frenamos, y cuando Harry decidió el castigo perfecto, no pude evitar pronunciarlo en voz alta, haciendo que Jasper escupiera el helado y pegara contra la guantera. ¡Hasta allí había llegado! Lo amenacé, molesta. ¿Qué no sabía lo difícil que era quitar una mancha de sangre de la tapicería? Aunque, tal ves Harry me haría el favor de eliminarla... luego de matar a Jasper, por haberlo ensuciado, por supuesto.

Ver la cara de Edward cuando Bella se subió al asiento piloto del Volvo, fue impagable, y me lamenté de no tener una cámara conmigo. Otro problema se había creado a raíz de ello. ¿Quién manejaría el Nissan? La respuesta más lógica era Draco, pero, Edward odiaba a muerte que otro manejara... traté de ver quién ganaba. No lo supe, hasta que, sorpresivamente, ¡Edward ganaba con ventaja y todo! Cuando arrancamos lo único que se escuchaba cuando el viento a causa de la velocidad lo permitía, era al rubio maldiciendo fluidamente en Francés. Edward estuvo a punto de matar a Draco y estrellar el carro (todo a la misma vez). Cuando lo escuchó meterse con su madre, y dimos gracias porque Harry y Bella no tuvieran nuestro oído, e iban charlando alegremente de como Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley, debían casarse y tener a Lauren Mallory y a Eric Yorkie como madrina y padrino y dejarlos en paz de una vez por todas. Por supuesto, estaban inconsolablemente conscientes de que eso, jamás sucedería.

Lo más sorprendente de todo es que encabezaban la comitiva... ¿Quién lo diría? Bella iba a unos ciento veinte kilómetros por hora... ¡Era hora de que ese horrible Chevy rojo tuviera un desafortunado accidente... estoy segura que Bella se vería estupenda en un Volkswagen Rabbit... No era un carro TAN costoso (eso evitaría tenerla dándome la tabarra) y era bastante seguro para manejar en Forks, ya con esa había neutralizado a Edward...

A todos los Cullen, nos gustaba la velocidad (sí, inclusive a Esme cuando conducía). Y Bella iba a ser una Cullen, en toda regla. Eso jamás había cambiado en su destino, ni siquiera luego de ver a Harry y a Draco llegar. Creo que entendía, Bella era una persona responsable (había vivido con Charlie, quien era Policía de tránsito) y el HORROROSO Chevy no pasaría más de sesenta... pero, ahora que estaba en el Volvo, entretenida, hablando con Harry, había metido hasta el fondo el acelerador. Adiós límite de velocidad, adiós persona responsable. Debería hacer que Esme castigue a Edward, y que Bella tuviese que conducir todos los días, hasta que un día me ruegue de rodillas para deshacerse de la cochinada prehistórica que tenía por coche. Utilicé mi risa malvada grado dos, y Jasper me miró extrañado. ¡Mi plan era perfecto! Bella me rogaría por otro carro luego de conducir con frecuencia el bebé de Edward!

Cuando llegamos, por fin, Draco y Edward seguían discutiendo pero, se mantenían en los decibeles normales. Yo los ignoré, así como hicieron todos los demás, sólo pensando en que aquel regalo se merecía la actitud correcta y el pobre Harry, tímido como era, no lo iba a lograr. Así que yo me adelanté y abrí la puerta gritando por nuestra madre, quién apareció con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre tenía en su cara, siempre y cuando no le estuviéramos destruyendo nada.

— ¡Esme!

— Buenas Tardes —Saludó integralmente—. Bienvenidos.

— ¡Esme! ¡Esme! ¡Harry te tiene una sorpresa! —Le dije, queriendo ya que disfrutara de su helado—. ¡Vamos! ¡Siéntate! ¡Harry! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

— ¡Déjalo llegar! —Me reprendió Edward. La única cosa que lo sacaba de la gravitación Malfoy, era Harry... o Bella.

— Silencio, Edward... —Le callé yo—. Sigue peleando con Draco —Todos nos reímos viciosos, ante el comentario.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Esme estaba confundida, y no era para más.

— ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Da tu discurso bien bonito y todo como lo planeaste! —Harry era tan tierno. ¡Las palabras que le iba a dedicar a Esme iban a ser tan lindas!

— ¿Dime Harry? Mientras más rápido lo hagas, menos tiempo tendrás que soportar a Alice, hiperquinética —Yo hice un pucherito, que hizo que mi madre se riera radiante.

— Bueno, yo quería darle esto —Sería mejor que la tuteara, pero, era inevitable. Harry era demasiado respetuoso para su propio bien. Todo el mundo, inclusive Bella, comenzó a codiciar el GRAN envase del delicioso helado que tenía Harry en las manos—. Es un regalo, por habernos ayudado tanto en esta loca semana... yo mismo sé que no es fácil manejar a Draco, pero, tú lo haces con tanta naturalidad y has sido tan buena con nosotros, cocinándonos y todo, que... bueno... espero que te guste...

— Te recomiendo que lo comas rápido. Jasper está a punto de saltarte encima.

— ¿Jazz, cielo, te sientes bien? —Preguntó Esme preocupada.

— ¡No te apures Jazzy! ¡Harry tiene más helado y puede hacerlo cuando quiera! —Mi voz había sacado de la velada obsesa que le tenía al hermoso envase de vidrio en el que estaba contenido en helado.

— ¿Helado?

— Sí, pruébalo Esme. ¡No te arrepentirás! Lo único que va a pasarte es que si comes demasiado los ojos se te podrán más o menos como los de Jasper... ya a mí se me pasó el efecto... —Ella se percató que los ojos de mi esposo eran ahora tenuemente azules—. ¡Esme! ¡Come rápido! Agradece y Abraza a Harry ¡Queremos seguir comiendo nosotros también!

— ¡Ah no Alice! ¡Ya tu comiste demasiado! —Se quejó Rosalie. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Estoy segura de que Rose cuidaría muy bien su dieta de ser humana y poder ganar peso, pero, ella también quería helado y lo quería ya...

— ¡Hay suficiente! ¡Lo juro! ¿Por qué no dejamos que Esme pruebe y luego seguimos? Eso va con ustedes dos también... ¿Qué no se cansan? —Yo reí de nuevo. Era increíble. Edward jamás se había ensañado tanto con alguien... ni siquiera lo había hecho con James...

— Ummm... está delicioso —Todos le prestamos atención a Esme quien estaba deleitada con el helado—. ¿Está hecho con sangre?

— ¡Sí! Jeje... ¡Jamás trataría de envenenarte!

— ¿Me das un poco Esme? —Pidió sorpresivamente Bella, con carita de ángel.

— ¿Bella? Pero...

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Es comestible para todos! —Y para reafirmar mis palabras, Harry comió un poco. Ah... amaba el nuevo rumbo de las cosas...

**TBC...**


	8. Verdades Incompletas

**Capítulo Ocho: **Verdades Incompletas.

**Carlisle:**

Ese día, había salido relativamente temprano del hospital... volvía a estar en paz conmigo mismo. Esa semana que había pasado recluido en mi casa, a causa del sol, había estado a pocos pasos de volverme loco. Lo único que me había mantenido cuerdo, eran Harry y Esme y que al tercer día, había claudicado. _Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele._ Causando en mi hastío, que Esme me castigara a mí también, luego de que terminaran explotando la primera consola de video... porque no fue sólo una, NO, fueron dos, más cuatro controles a lo largo de toda la semana. Actualmente, _Call of Duty_ se encontraba fuera del alcance de los niños, en mi maletín. Por órdenes de Esme...

Iba a sesenta kilómetros por hora, rectifiqué mirando el kilometraje. Estaba a punto de pegarme contra el volante, si esa patrulla tránsito que estaba detrás mío, no desaparecía... Necesitaba urgentemente apretar el acelerador... así que decidí por la maniobra evasiva... jamás me habían agarrado, pero, si lo hacían. Esme ya no estaba muy feliz conmigo y lo único que haría, sería reprocharme porque me estaba comportando como cualquiera de nuestros hijos. Me cambié de canal, con todas las de la regla, inclusive encendí las luces de cruce y estaba la línea blanca completa. Bajé a veinte kilómetros y la patrulla pasó, lo saludé descaradamente con la cabeza, y ¡adiós patrulla! Seguí a esa ridícula velocidad, por dos minutos y, de repente el motor hizo lo suyo y yo ahora era un hombre feliz, que iba por la felizcarretera, a un kilometraje _decentemente_ rápido...

No tardé mucho más en llegar al sendero que daba a mi hogar y que se irguiera orgullosa frente a mí. Con un suspiro de placer, luego de un pesado día de trabajo. Aparqué mi mercedes en su puesto de siempre, agarré mi maletín, la bata y el estetoscopio que siempre tiraba en la parte trasera cuando me montaba en el auto. Y me dirigí hacia la entrada, sacando las llaves.

Otra vez estaban todos reunidos en la sala, incluidos Harry y Draco, quiénes parecían dos miembros más de nuestra familia, cosa que no era del todo mentira, después de todo, Draco era mi sobrino. Pero, eso no fue lo que me extrañó, ya me había hecho la idea de que las cosas estaban cambiando... no tenía ni idea de a qué, o cómo... pero, lo que fue una vez, ahora no lo era más. Fruncí el ceño al ver que Bella le daba en una cucharilla algo que parecía helado de fresa y Edward lo recibía feliz de la vida, para luego meterse ella un bocado también, y seguir con lo que fuera que estuviesen realizando de tarea, junto con Harry y Draco en ese momento.

— Jasper, Cielo. Sal de allí, por favor, Emmett promete que no tratará de quitarte el pote, nunca más. Vamos Jazz... —Escuché que decía Alice desde las escaleras.

— Hola amor —Me percaté que Esme estaba delante mío, con los ojos de un azul penetrante y brillante en la boca, sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal y cuando me besó, el sabor de la sangre me invadió los sentidos.

— Bienvenido tío Carlisle —Me saludó Draco, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada más, miré a mi sobrino, y me encontré con la mirada de Bella, quién me sonreía y me saludaba con la cabeza. Me acerqué sin poder evitarlo, y le agarré la barbilla con cuidado.

— Bella, tus ojos...

— ¿Qué sucede con mis ojos, Carlisle? —Preguntó ella, con tranquilidad.

— ¡Oh! ¡_Belly-Bells_ también tiene los ojos azules! —Con su buen humor de siempre, en esos momentos, me di cuenta que todos tenían el mismo tono de ojos azul, parecía que Alice, había logrado sacar a Jasper de su encierro, sus ojos estaban de un preocupante tono azul celeste que poco le faltaba para llegar a ser blanco.

— ¿Puedo saber que está pasando aquí?

— ¿Estás bien? Bella... —Escuché que preguntaba Edward luego de percatarse que Bella tenía los ojos azules, también.

— Wooo, genial tener los ojos de este color...

— ¡No te preocupes, Carlisle! —Me tranquilizó Alice, tirándoseme encima, como siempre—. Es un efecto pasajero. Harry nos trajo helado, y este es el color de ojos que tomamos con la sangre que utilizó Harry.

— ¿Helado? ¿Me pueden explicar como están comiendo helado?

— ¿Por qué Bella también tiene los ojos azules, si no es un vampiro? —Al parecer la pregunta de Edward era más importante para todos, que la mía; porque nadie se molestó en explicarme como, por todos los dioses, estaban felices de la vida, comiendo helado.

— Tal vez a todos les afecta, cambiándoles el color de los ojos —Propuso Alice, sin preocuparse demasiado.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Harry y Draco? —Era cierto, ellos dos seguían siendo, de ojos verdes y ojos grises, respectivamente.

— Yo tengo una teoría —Detuvo Harry, cualquier pelea. Me senté al lado de Esme, para escuchar la explicación de Harry y luego tener mi explicación de como estaban comiendo helado. Cuando mi esposa me dio a probar un poco del dichoso helado. Yo no estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero, por no dejar. ¡Sabía a sangre humana! Me calmé, antes de caer en la histeria. Era imposible que fuera sangre humana, puesto que el helado lo había hecho Harry, y todos tenían los ojos azules, no rojo... pero ¿Qué clase de sangre era esta, entonces? Pero, ahora entendía porque, Jasper no quería soltar el pote de anime que tenía en los brazos y la cucharilla—. ¿Alguna vez has estado en contacto con la sangre o el veneno vampírico?

— ¡Es novia del tarugo de Cullen, Potter! Por supuesto que ha estado en _contacto_ —Isabella y Harry, enrojecieron hasta la punta de las orejas.

— Ehm... yo... h.... —La pobre había perdido la capacidad del hablar.

— Para tú información, Malfoy. Bella no ha estado en contacto con ninguna de las dos cosas mencionadas...

— Isabella. ¿Qué haces con Cullen, si no te has acostado con él, todavía? ¡Lo único para lo que valdría es para un polvo de una noche! ¿Cómo lo soportas? —Draco ni siquiera intuía el significado del "tacto".

— Lo mismo le pregunto yo —Entró Emmett a echarle más leña al fuego.

— Emmett Cullen —Gruñó Esme.

— Lo siento, Ma...

— Bella sí ha estado en contacto con la ponzoña. ¿Se les olvida _James_? —Sorprendentemente Rosalie había sido la que había hablado. Todos recordamos que Bella había estado a punto de ser un vampiro hacía unos años atrás.

— Es cierto —Admitió Alice.

— Bueno. Allí tienen su respuesta. Swan ha entrado en contacto con el veneno vampírico. Obviamente cambió luego de eso... —Ese había sido Draco.

— ¡Eso es genial _Belly-Bells_! ¡Eres una freak, única en tu especie! ¿Eso no te alegra? —Bella le miró con reproche, aunque sabía que estaba bromeando.

— Emmett, estás lastimando a Bella —Por supuesto, inmediatamente salió Edward a salvar a Isabella, cuando Emmett había agarrado a Bella para darle un abrazo de oso que estaba asfixiándole. Se me hacía de lo más extraño verlos a todos con los ojos azules... aunque, azules era muchísimo mejor que nuestro color dorado...

— Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Carlisle. Hicimos el helado con un poco de ayuda de la magia. Es sangre clínica... y el plasma que utilizamos fue animal..., así que no hay nada humano allí. Aunque, tal vez utilizando un plasma diferente el helado varíe de saber para ustedes...

— Potter, eres un desastre en pociones y no me vas a tener haciéndote la poción cuando te provoque. ¿Me oyes?

— No me hagas salirte con una obscenidad en frente de Esme, Draco. Aléjate de mi mente, Edward —Eso sorprendió, no sólo a mi _primogénito _sino a mí también—. Sí puedo sentirte a kilómetros antes de que intentes meterte en mis pensamientos. Estoy entrenado hasta el vómito para ello.

— Y aún así, apestas en ello, Potter —Harry, haciendo algo que jamás pensé iba a hacer, le mostró momentáneamente el dedo del medio a mi sobrino—. No te recordaba tan _pervertido, _Potter.

— No te emociones, Malfoy. Estaba pensándolo en el _otro _sentido —Draco le envió una sonrisa, que se parecía mucho a las de Edward. Lo que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Harry y gruñir a Edward.

— ¿Te gusta, _Edward?_

— Jamás pensé que iba a decir algo como esto: vete a la mierda, Malfoy —Imprecó Edward.

— Cada vez te las ingenias para cometer más bajezas, Draco. Pero, esa te la merecías, _Cullen_.

— Gente sin poderes, aquí —Les recordó Emmett, queriéndose enterar del _chiste_.

— Draco y Harry pueden leer sus mentes entre sí. Draco hizo unas alusiones sexuales bastante pasaditas y a Edward pareció _gustarle demasiado_ —Se burló, Alice, quien había visto el movimiento en sus visiones.

— ¿Puedes oír los pensamientos de todos? —Preguntó Isabella, con interés.

— Podemos y no podemos —Explicó cortante el rubio.

— Te explico. Draco no tiene muchas luces pedagógicas —Bella asintió y Draco se molestó. Sin embargo, no remilgó—. Sino los proponemos, podríamos leer el pensamiento a cualquiera... se llama legeremens, y es una disciplina mágica...

— Ya. Pero, ¿Y por qué entre ustedes dos pueden, sin la cosa esa...?

— Ya eso es más complicado de explicar.

— Potter y yo tenemos una conexión, Swan, y eso es más de lo que vas a saber...

— ¿Por qué no te muerdes? Estoy seguro que te envenenarás —Harry y Edward rieron.

— Eso lo oí, Potter. ¿Te parece gracioso, Cullen? Puedo dedicarme a torturarte.

— ¡Hey! —Se levantó alterado Harry. Todos lo miramos.

— Lindo trasero, Harr —Pronunció Alice, guiñándole—. ¿El tatuaje es de verdad?

— Eres hombre muerto, Malfoy —Amenazó el pobre Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y toda la cara (incluyendo las orejas) rojísimas, apareciendo su _varita _en la mano, la cual _escupía _chispas púrpuras de la punta.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero enterarme! ¡Yo quiero tener un poder de esos también! —Que no les quepa duda que fue Emmett quién dijo eso.

— ¡Alice! ¡Eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás!

— Lo siento, Em... tal vez algún día, te enteres —Se disculpó Alice con gesto circunstancial, yo quería saber también que había pasado, pero, tendría que quedarme con la duda. Luego de eso, todo volvió a la relativa calma.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, y ya que Esme, seguía comiendo tranquilamente helado, mientras leía una revista de decoración. Puse mi vista en Rosalie y Jasper. Rosalie, como cosa rara. Mi hija del medio, parecía complacida. Mirara a Jasper, con una semi sonrisa, comiendo de manera insalubre el helado. Sonreí, por más imposible que pareciera, ellos realmente se interrelacionaban como hermanos, (con todo lo que ello conllevaba, sí, peleas y demás) sin contar con que era la persona más cercana a Rosalie, luego de Emmett.

— Jasper... esto me lo vas a agradecer luego —Aseguró de repente Harry, luego de llegar al frente de los hermanos rubios—. Dame el pote, vas a indigestarte y no queremos saber como va a ser _eso._ Mañana comerás todo lo que quieras... ¿Por favor? —Jasper gruñó, mostrándole los dientes, los ojos de Jasper, eran, para esos momentos: blancos. Edward agarró sorpresivamente a Bella y la alejó lo más que pudo, sin salir de la sala, aunque ya estaba bastante lejos de Jasper y se puso en pose ofensiva, tratando de predecir los movimientos de mi hijo rubio, que sabría que estaría pensando para que Edward reaccionara de esa manera—. Jazz... por favor, dame el envase. Te prometo que tendrás esto y más, todo el tiempo que esté con ustedes, pero, dame el helado... —Harry debía estar loco. Le quitó el envase con unos reflejos y fintas geniales, pero antes de que cualquier persona (mágica o vampiro) pudiéramos haber hecho algo. Jasper se había lanzado en trance y el ojiverde había agarrado a Jasper por la cabeza, lanzándole _efectivamente_ contra la pared—. Lo siento, Jazz. ¿Estás bien? —Se disculpó luego de dejarle el envase a Esme.

— Cullen: Potter _no_ necesita protección —Podíamos observarlo claramente en esos momentos. Jasper era casi un maestro en el arte de atacar humanos y Harry lo había esquivado y doblegado con apenas esfuerzo. Inclusive Rosalie estaba estupefacta.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Jasper parecía haber despertado, y sus ojos habían ganado de nuevo, saturación a azul.

— Demasiado helado —Explicó vago Harry.

— ¿No te hice daño, verdad? —Preguntó martirizado. Primero Bella y luego esto... no tenía que leer las mentes para saber que estaba pensando Jasper en esos momentos.

— Sé que está mal que lo diga yo. Pero, en más peligro estás tú, conmigo; que al revés —Le tendió la mano, la cual fue aceptada. Toda la cara de Jazz, gritaba confusión.

— ¿Estás bien, cielo? —Alice, consolando a Jasper.

— ¿Esme, podrías esconderlo, por favor? —Mi esposa asintió tranquilamente. Estábamos acostumbrados a estas eventualidades incómodas.

**Harry: **

Las clases mágicas cuando menos eran interesantes (casi todas... no hablemos de historia de la magia). Estábamos en clase de Ciudadana, menos mal que ese era el último y único año que estaríamos en la preparatoria. Miré hacia el techo, bizqueando, tratando de no quedarme dormido. Pero, eso era básicamente imposible. Aunque, cuando menos ahora tenía a los Cullen para pasar mis noches de eterno insomnio. Draco me permitía aparecerme en las noches sino podía dormir. Alice era una genial compañera en las noches y junto con Jasper, nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos, y habíamos perfeccionado muchas trampas para jugar veintiuno. Planeábamos irnos a las vegas, para crear un fraude de proporciones masivas. Sonreí, perdido en mis pensamientos. ¡Lo que hacía el ocio! Lo peor de todo, es que estaba considerando la idea.

El sueño estaba venciéndome, en algún momento; _me dormí._

**Edward: **

Harry estaba, no prestándole atención a la clase y yo estaba... prestándole atención a él... Bella hablaba con Angela, lo que me daba, libre campo para mirar todo lo que quisiera a Harry. Mi consciencia no me dejaba dormir, pero; no es como si pudiera dormir de todas maneras, ¿no? Suspiré, restregándome la frente. Ya no sabía que hacer con mis sentimientos que sólo habían ido a peor. Cada vez sentía menos por Bella y más por Harry. Harry estaba superando por unos puntos mi locura inicial por Isabella Swan. Actualmente lo que sentía por Bella, era el mismo sentimiento de protección que tenía sobre Alice, Rosalie y Esme, pero, aquella pasión idílica de otrora había desaparecido.

Con Harry, la situación se estaba tornando insostenible. No quería su sangre, lo quería a _él..._ y no tenía ninguna excusa para no tenerlo (a diferencia de Bella). Había fantaseado tantas veces con besarlo, que estaba terriblemente estresado y no sólo eso, sino que también, estaba sexualmente frustrado. No podía dejar de ver aquella imagen que me había mandado como venganza Malfoy. Harry completamente desnudo, de espaldas, cruzado levemente para poder "mirarnos", con un dedo cerca de la boca, su mirada, su pose, su lengua, todo era ensordecedoramente erótico. Sin contar con su espalda delineada, sus pronunciadas caderas, sus nalgas redondas y ese tatuaje. Rompí el lápiz, gruñí por lo bajo, censurándome.

Unas imágenes me llegaron. Harry conversaba en su mente con un hombre de escalofriantes (sí, aún más escalofriantes que los de un vampiro) ojos rojos y cara de serpiente, aunque, como siempre, mi mala recepción a causa de los escudos del moreno, sólo podía ver de vez en cuando y bastante borroso. Traté de forzar mis poderes y entrar en la mente del moreno, me retiré en el momento en el que la sangre de Harry inundó mis fosas nasales.

— Harry... Harry, despierta —Murmuré, tratando de despertarle. Le moví suavemente—. Vamos Harry —Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Malfoy entró azorado al salón, jadeando y con el uniforme de deporte.

— ¿Puedo saber que sucede, Joven Malfoy?

— Harry, Harry... despierta Potter —Gruñó con preocupación el rubio, asustándome a mí también. Harry acababa de palidecer de manera preocupante.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! —Pero, Malfoy lo único que hizo fue ignorar al profesor, cargar a Harry en vilo y sacarlo de allí.

**Draco: **

Harry me había sacado corriendo de Educación física. ¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡Y Cullen machacando los escudos de Harry no mejoraba en nada la situación! Me metí al baño y desaparecí. Puse a Harry en la cama, y me mordí los labios tratando de encontrar una manera de despertarlo. Voldemort utilizaba esa técnica demasiado seguido con Harry, para ser salubre. Por supuesto, Harry no se dejaría poseer, ni tampoco soltaría información alguna, drenándole más y más. Traté de despertarlo, por las buenas y lancé algunos conjuros. Cullen la había embarrado hasta el fondo. Pero, lo admitía, no era su culpa. Era mi culpa por no explicarle que los escudos de Harry eran débiles de por sí, y que si se le molestaban, especialmente, si eran molestados por alguien como él, que era un telepático nato, Harry perdía cualquier oportunidad de evitar las violaciones mentales a los que era sometido por el media-sangre... pero, por lo que _Loony_ me había dicho, sería mejor poner algunos puntos claros a tío Carlisle y a Edward...

Harry ya no sólo sangraba por la cicatriz. Cerré los ojos y con todo el dolor de mi alma, aparecí un Athame y se lo clavé en medio del pecho, inmediatamente Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó impulsado por una fuerza imaginaria. Un jadeo ahogado salió de su labios, me miró con los párpados abiertos al máximo. Asustado se llevó las manos hasta el pecho y tocó el Athame, lo miró y luego me miró en pánico. Sus lágrimas humanas, se deslizaron, haciéndome sentir como una mierda.

Lo abracé, delicadamente, con el brazo libre, y lo escondí en mi cuello sin soltar el Athame.

— Respira profundo, Harry —Le pedí sosegadamente. Conté tres en mi mente y cerré los ojos en el momento en el que retiré el arma blanca. Harry tosió escupiendo una buena cantidad de sangre—. Lo siento... lo siento, lo siento —Él sólo lloraba. Lo abracé, ahora con los dos brazos, teniendo cuidado de no herirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

**Edward:**

Me levanté a abrir la puerta. Ya que había perdido, inclusive Bella, había sido más rápida que yo, desde el cuarto de Alice, para evitar abrir la puerta. Sólo teníamos que gritar la palabra "Vampiro" y quien la gritara de último, tenía que abrir la puerta (yo ni siquiera había gritado cuanto todos gritaron: ¡Edward!). Eran Malfoy y Harry. Los ojos de Harry estaban oscurísimos y su palidez podía rivalizar con la de nosotros.

En ese momento Alice bajaba a toda velocidad con un grito, acaba de tener una visión de Harry perdiendo el conocimiento y desangrándose hasta _morir_ y en ese preciso momento Harry se desvanecía en frente de todos los presentes. Sólo tuve que extender los brazos para cogerlo, ya que era quien estaba al frente y había sido tan de súbito, que ni siquiera Malfoy había podido reaccionar. La desesperación burbujeó dentro mí y miré a Malfoy.

— No te voy a decir: _Es tu culpa_. Pero tienes buena parte de ella —Me explicó demasiado serio y oscuro.

— Dios mío... acabo de verlo morir. Y... y... su... él... —Balbuceó Alice—. En su pecho... ¡Oh Dios! —Jadeó, sin poderlo soportar mucho más. Sus pensamientos eran caóticos—. ¿¡No puedes hacer nada?!

— No, no puedo curarlo con magia ni con pociones. Y no sé ninguna técnica de zurcido muggle, él vivirá, yo lo mantendré vivo hasta que tío Carlisle llegue y cierre la herida..., no quería moverlo de la cama, pero, vengo a hablar contigo Cullen. Y vengo a hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie nos escuche. Puedes dejarle a Alice a Harry, tú te vienes conmigo —Yo no quería soltar a Harry. Escuché Alice suspirar frustrada y sus gestos se contrajeron. Apretó los labios, bloqueando la visión que acaba de tener y que no tuve tiempo de espiar, y me quitó delicadamente a Harry de los brazos.

— Carlisle llegará en dos horas —Le avisó a Draco.

— Esto no tomará ni quince minutos.

— ¡Oh! sí que lo hará...

— No estoy más contenta que tú. La idea _per se_ me repugna. Ya te lo devuelvo, y en una pieza, Alice. Más te vale cuidar bien a Harry. Vámonos, Cullen.

1

— ¿Para qué estamos aquí? ¿Y cuál es el secreteo que se traen tú y Alice? —Exigí de mala gana.

— Voy a ser directo. Ya sé que sientes algo por Harry, y según _Loony_, esto va a terminar en desastre... si Harry decide cometer el error de corresponderte, entonces, nada puedo hacer yo por impedirlo. Y ya que vamos a estar en estas, tienes que entender algunas cosas, _sin _saber _toda _la verdad —Yo alcé una ceja, sin comprender. ¡¿Cómo era posible que supiera que yo sentía algo por Harry? ¿Y quién era _Loony?_—. Primero y principal. Tienes que dejar de tratar de entrar a la mente de Harry. Los escudos que Harry irgue en su mente no son porque sea divertido hacerte la puñetera Cullen. Si sigues tratando de romper las barreras que te impiden llegar a la mente de Harry, vas a joderlo. Esa herida que tiene Harry en medio del pecho es básicamente tu culpa. Si no hubieses tratado de meterte en su mente. Harry habría podido despertarse por sí mismo. ¡Pero no! Así que, ya que no puedo alejarte de Harry, ¡Mantén tu tentáculos telepáticos lejos de la mente de Harry! La próxima vez que lo intentes, aunque Harry no esté en peligro, te escaldaré, Cullen, y te dolerá... prometo hacer que duela, y MUCHO.

— ¡Yo no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño, Malfoy!

— _No lo forces _—Me ignoró por completo—. Si el no quiere ser abrazado, no lo busques, si de repente entra en pánico, no pierdas la calma. ¿Entiendes? No lo estreses, ni mental ni físicamente. Si Harry no quiere dormir, déjalo estar. Apenas lo veas cayendo en trance, explicándome mejor, _mirando fijamente a cualquier lugar. _Muévelo, si sucede lo que sucedió hoy y no lo puedes despertar o yo no llego a tiempo, hiérelo físicamente...

— ¿Tú lo apuñalaste? —Le recriminé incrédulo. Malfoy me miró con amenaza, sus ojos se habían vuelto una placa y brillaban metalizados.

— Sí, lo apuñalé —Me confesó fríamente incitándome a decirle algo—. Harry sufre de pesadillas nueve de diez veces que puede dormir de forma natural. Mantenlo despierto, no te atrevas a pedirle que vuelva a dormir, no lo _acoses_, simplemente porque está llorando desconsolado, él mismo te dirá que tienes que hacer en esos momentos. Y lo más importa importante, Cullen. No te atrevas a probar ni una gota de su sangre. Y mantén a Jasper lejos de la sangre de Harry también. Harry tiende a sangrar con frecuencia, no preguntes —Me cortó feamente—. Sé que nuestra sangre no les llama demasiado, pero, tú estás obsesionado con él. Cullen, toma ventaja de Harry, y no te mataré. Te torturé indefinidamente y te lisiaré, permanentemente.

— ¿Estás insinuando...? —Pero, como siempre no me dejó terminar.

— Sí. Lo estoy. Eres un maldito hombre, Cullen. Tenemos necesidades. Yo también me jacto de que mi control es perfecto. Harry es una droga más fuerte que Bella, y más peligrosa también. Yo lo sé, por experiencia propia. Ahora, un consejo: Si vas a tratar con Harry, termina con Bella, no te permito este doble juego.

**Alice:**

— A Edward le gusta Harry... —Le confesé a Jasper, acorralándole en el baño, luego de que saliera de la ducha. Había dejado a Harry en la cama de Carlisle y Esme...

— ¿Júpiter es el planeta más grande del Sistema Solar? —Me preguntó él, alzando una ceja y colocándose la toalla en la cintura—. Ya lo sé, Alice. Soy émpata... para estos momentos, inclusive Emmett lo notó. Sólo Carlisle anda en las nebulosas, y ya lo intuye.

— ¿Emmett lo sabe y no ha hecho una fiesta de bromas por ello?

— Esto es serio Alice. Y Emmett lo sabe. Estos chicos son dos poderosas y desconocidas criaturas. Y Edward cayó de la misma manera que tú y yo lo hicimos. Esto no es sólo _Amor,_ Alice. Ellos están unidos por los hijos rojos.

— ¿Quieres decir que Edward y Bella no _son _alma gemelas?

— Edward estaba dispuesto a matar por Bella. Edward está dispuesto a morir por Harry... —Entendía perfectamente la diferencia. inconscientemente. Edward se muerde todas las noches la lengua hasta sangrar por el deseo de Harry—. Esto _No _es la ponzoña, es _el deseo _en sí que lo está consumiendo. Debo admitir que su control es... admirable. —Miré a Jasper preocupada.

— ¿Qué siente Harry por Edward?

— Harry es una persona bastante inocentona —Me dijo; alzándose de hombros—. Además, el pobre chico tiene el mundo encima, pero, hay algo en el que cambia, creo que es su magia la que revoluciona cuando Edward está cerca. Y como el cien por ciento de la población, lo encuentra sumamente atractivo.

— Eso no cuenta. _Luego_ de Rosalie, la persona más _hermosa _de nosotros, es Él. Te amo, Jasper. Jamás lo haría con Edward, pero, su Belleza debería estar prohibida. Vamos, inclusive podría arrancarle a Emmett, que es una de las personas más heterosexuales que conozco, si pudiera emborracharlo, que Edward es atractivo.

**Bella: **

Esme tenía que salir, Emmett y Rosalie no estaban en casa y Alice y Jasper estaban _ocupados_ hablando en voz extremadamente baja en su cuarto. Así que la única persona que podía cuidar a Harry, era yo. Me senté en la cama, y coloqué mi mano en su frente para revisar que no tuviera fiebre, lo que conllevaba a que la herida en su pecho, se había infectado y yo llamaría a Carlisle, ya que nadie lo había decidido hacer, pero, en vez de encontrarme con una temperatura elevada... fue todo lo contrario, Harry estaba _helado. _Me miró con sus ojos enfermos y me sonrió. Suspiré... ¿Por qué me sonreía si apenas podía respirar sin dolor?

— ¿Hola allí? —Le saludé. El parpadeó unas cuantas veces—. ¿Quieres algo? ¡Aunque no lo creas! ¡Tenemos Tylenol! —El rió quedamente, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Lo siento, ya no te hago reír —Me sorprendió que me sostuviera la mano.

_Estoy bien_. —Yo lo miré con sorpresa.

— ¿Eso...? —Él asintió y cerró los ojos. Yo sólo le pasé la mano maternalmente por los cabellos y le dije con calma—. Carlisle va a llegar en menos de una hora y tanto, Harry —Alice me había dicho eso. Sólo volvió asintió—. Estás extremadamente frío —Volvió a abrir los ojos y a mirarme.

_No puedo mantener mi temperatura corporal... _—Me explicó, aún tenía su mano derecha sostenida.

— ¿Hablar así no te causa más daño? —Él negó—. ¿Quieres te busque una cobija? —Otra vez negó—. Tienes razón, eso sólo te quitaría tu ya de por sí, inexistente calor corporal —Tuve una idea, aunque era algo descabellada y me daba corte decirla.

_¿En qué estás pensando, Bella? _—Eso me había hecho recordar a Edward. Me sonrojé.

— Dicen que lo mejor para estas situaciones que tomes de mi calor corporal, Dios mío, que horrible sonó eso, pasa de mí, te lo ruego —Le pedí, completamente abochornada. Él rió quedamente de nuevo. Se incorporó con dificultad y me abrazó, yo sentí que me sonrojaba aún más y me arrastraba a acostarme a su lado. Sin embargo, antes de poder agregar nada más, se había quedado dormido, o desmayado de nuevo—. ¡Hey! ¡No te moriste! ¿no? —Harry me apretó la mano a duras penas.

Llevábamos un rato así. Era extraño escuchar el corazón de alguien... normalmente Edward era un completo silencio corporal y más aún, ser YOquien estaba acunando a alguien. Jamás solté la mano de Harry, no sabía por qué, algo me decía que no lo soltara. Me sentía extraña, aunque, todavía no había caído en pánico, ya que era algo que crecía en mi interior, pero, no podía definirlo... además de todo, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en cómo ayudar a Harry para que cuando menos respirara mejor, pero, yo no era ni un vampiro ni Malfoy ni Carlisle, que plus todo, era médico. Suspiré frustrada, mi vida actual me frustraba. Cerré los ojos y apreté un poco el agarre para cuando menos infundirle apoyo moral, y decirle que aquí estaba yo y estábamos todos, que no estaba solo, a mí me ayudaba mucho ese pensamiento.

En mi mente podía ver con los ojos cerrados, como una bola negra se creaba dentro del usual negro..., era como un globo, era satinado y esa cualidad era lo que me permitía distinguir de la negrura usual. Se expandía y expandía, creo que, para esos momentos podía decir que tenía más o menos el mismo tamaño que la cama en la que estaba acostada, no sabía como podía decir su tamaño, pero, era algo claro e innato para mí. Unos minutos después, sentía el cuerpo de Harry se volvía más y más cálido.

— _¿Bella? ¿Tú estás haciendo algo? _—Me preguntó desde su mente, preocupado.

— _No lo sé..._ —Pensé, abrí los ojos y Harry me miraba—. No lo sé... —Pronuncié en voz alta, recordando que nadie me podía oír mentalmente... Harry se reincorporó en la cama, sin soltarme y se revisó el pecho. La herida había dejado de sangrar. Nos mirarnos.

— ¿Tienes algún poder?

— ¡Puedes hablar! —Eso me había hecho sentir mejor conmigo misma, luego volví al tema—. No... o bueno... Edward no puede entrar en mi mente..., y... la mayoría de los poderes vampíricos no me afectan, _tan fácil_.

— Eso se considera como _un poder_.

— Pero, es la primera vez que lo utilizo _así... _y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

— Suéltame.

— ¡NO! —Me negué en un grito—. Si lo hago, volverás a enfriarte y la herida te volverá a sangrar —Eso lo había dicho, sin siquiera pensarlo. El pareció sentir mi alteración.

— Usualmente las contenciones terminan siendo peores...

— Pero...

— Está bien Isabella —No le apuntille por haberme dicho Isabella—. No duele... Draco se ocupa de eso...

— ¿No estás mintiendo, verdad? —Él negó, mirándome a los ojos, y pude ver su sinceridad.

Fue impresionante. A penas lo solté, la herida, paulatinamente comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, sus labios blanquearon de nuevo y el frío tomaba presa de su cuerpo.

— ¡Harry! —Chillé agarrándole como pude, para evitar que se pegara bruscamente contra la cama. Harry rió, de nuevo la herida dejó de sangrar—. Ay... lo siento, Harr... —Él negó, restándole importancia—. Creo que te soltaré —Asintió—. ¿Cómo apago esto? —El abrió los ojos y se mordió los labios alzando las cejas, divertido—. No me parece divertido, Potter.

**Harry: **

Los Cullen estaban llenos de sorpresas. Sí, en el paquete Cullen, incluía a Isabella, después de todo, ella era la novia, pronto a ser esposa de Edward. Ese pensamiento a mi magia no le caía muy bien, pero, yo no le daba muchas vueltas, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Bella había decido acurrucarse lo más cerca de mí, sin tener que tocarme, para tratar de darme calor corporal, lo cual agradecía, porque me sentía en medio del lago de Hogwarts con una nevada particularmente fuerte. Pensaba como hacerle apagar lo que fuese que hubiese encendido Isabella, cuando pudiese hablar de nuevo. Si bien la herida _no _dolía. Hablar y respirar quedaban en otro lado perdido de la ecuación. El aire se me escapaba antes de poder pronunciar palabra. Y era molesto respirar...

Lo más seguro fuera yo quien había desencadenado (antes de ser convertida) los poderes de Bella. Ella iba a ser un vampiro, yo podía subyugarlos, al ser una raza _oscura_. Sólo era normal que pudiera también adelantar cualquier proceso que además me ayudaría, pero, mantener la contención que había creado, tanto tiempo por primera vez, podía ser peligrosa para su condición humana. Yo no podía morir, ni intentándolo, por ello, tenía esa herida de cuchillo la cual había llegado casi a la espalda, y seguía vivo... Draco había cubierto la herida con un apósito transparente mágico que absorbía la sangre que botaba sin derramarse. ¡Draco era un hombre de infinitos recursos! A pesar de ser un hijo de papá y mamá, sabía defenderse aún en las situaciones más marginales.

Usualmente las contenciones tenían una forma en especial. Tuve una idea. Le di unos toques en la cabeza a Bella, quien abrió los ojos para mirarme.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Le cedí mi mano—. ¿No dijiste...? —Insistí—. Vale —Ella tomó mi mano yo sólo quería el contacto para establecer una comunicación telepática, sin embargo, el efecto de su poderoso escudo; fue instantáneo, la herida se estancó, me sentí de nuevo con fuerzas y mi calor corporal empezó a regresar.

— Normalmente los escudos tienen una forma en particular. ¿Vistes algo extraño en tu cabeza? —Pregunté sin moverme mucho, y aún me sentía un poco asfixiado, así que mi voz sonaba algo extraña.

— Ahora que lo dices. En mi cabeza empezó a formarse como un globo... era negro, pero, podía distinguirlo porque _brillaba_. Bueno no brillaba, pero, era como cuando al satén le pega la luz —Yo asentí, dejándole saber que entendía.

— Tal vez si lo desinflas, se apague. Aunque, te advierto, posiblemente, una vez que vuelvas tus poderes conscientes, si lo apagas, lo vas a _apagar _completamente y quedes completamente vulnerable, conllevando a qué Edward pueda leer tus pensamientos...

— Aow... eso no me gustaría mucho —Le confesé, sopesando. Él puso un gesto circunstancial y se encogió de hombros.

— Eventualmente podrás controlarlo, como todo, es cuestión de práctica...

**Bella:**

¡Tonta Bella! ¡Tonta Bella! Era en lo único que podía pensar...

— Sé que va a sonar mal, y que estás herido, pero. ¿Puedo practicar contigo? —Rogué, comenzando a sentirme desesperada. ¡No quería que Edward leyera mis pensamientos! No que me importara que supiera lo que corriera por mi cabeza, pero, yo era una humana común y corriente... bueno, ahora no era tan común, pero, ¡ese no era el punto! Simplemente había cosas que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que supiera.

— Tranquila, mi magia está intacta... sólo que mi herida no se puede cerrar con magia. ¿Quieres que trate de meterme en tu mente como Edward? —Eso estaría bien, podría intentar bloquear parcialmente las cosas.

— Vale...

— Primero apágalo... o desinfla el globo.

— ¿Tú también desinflas un globo?

— No. La Oclumancia, es más complicada. Y mucho depende de lo que quieras hacer. Por ejemplo, si quieres esconder unos pocos recuerdos, simplemente superpones otros recuerdos y escondes _esos_. Si ya no quieres que puedan entrar en tu cabeza, puedes volver tu mente un laberinto, o por ejemplo, la que mantenemos normalmente Draco y yo, es como una pared de agua. Podemos sentir las intrusiones y podemos enviar un mensaje mental de advertencia... y como le pasa a Edward a veces, puede escucharnos en situaciones determinadas —Yo asentí como la alumna que era—. ¿Entonces? ¿Intentamos?

— Está bien. Sé gentil... debo apestar en esto...

— Pues, ya somos dos —Me dijo él, acomodándose con esfuerzo—. Entonces, desinfla y no te preocupes por mi herida.

— Aunque me digas eso... estoy seguro que hasta Mallory se preocuparía por algo así —Harry me miró preguntándome si estaba loca, con sus gestos—. Está bien... ¿Duele?

— Fastidia, si sabes lo que están haciéndote.

— Luego de desinflar el globo, ¿Tengo que inflarlo de nuevo?

— No, luego de desinflarlo, tienes que tratar de evitar que yo lea tus pensamientos. Intenta con una pared. Recto es más sencillo que curvo —Le di toda la razón—. Además, no quieres aislarme, quieres evitar que yo entre... así que, un globo para lo que quieres hacer no te serviría tampoco. ¿Qué te dice Edward que siente cada vez que trata de leer?

— Un muro de ladrillos —Murmuré, como entiendo la teoría.

— Tus poderes, son multifuncionales. Pero, siempre se trata de bloquear. Échale a la creatividad y tendrás un amplio rango de ataque y defensa.

**Carlisle:**

Hoy, había salido temprano del hospital. El día había sido inusualmente tranquilo, así que, según leyes universales, en casa estaría esperándome el holocausto... de lo primero que me percaté, fue que faltaba mucha gente en casa, que Harry estaba con Isabella y Draco no se avistaba en ningún lugar cercano y que sólo podía oír un murmullo ininteligible, venir de Jasper y Alice.

Mayor sorpresa me llevé cuando vi a Harry y a Isabella, en mi cama, agarrados de las manos, con Harry con una herida, en medio del pecho (la camisa estaba desabotonada) que sangraba a veces sí y a veces no, con un parche plástico... Los dos me miraron y me sonrieron como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Inclusive me dieron la bienvenida de lo más tranquilos, mientras mis nervios comenzaban a ganarme.

— ¡Hola! Carlisle. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

— Bien, gracias Bella. Harry, hijo ¿Estás bien? ¿Esa herida es de verdad? —Pregunté yo, escalando la cama y acercándome para detallar más la... puñalada. ¿Quién por todos los dioses había apuñalado a Harry? Aunque... tal ves estaban jugando a los disfraces para Halloween, aunque, todavía faltaba _algo _para la fecha...

— ¡Por supuesto que es de verdad! —Me soltó escandalizada Bella.

— Calma Bella —Le pidió Harry.

— Lo siento. Estoy ya alterada. Estábamos esperándote para que cosieras la herida, sino es mucha molestia.

— ¡¿Por qué no me llamaron?! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes así? —Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Al menos dos horas —Respondió Isabella. A mí me iba a dar algo, ¿Cómo podía estar vivo?— Y... no sabíamos si debíamos molestarte, podías estar ocupado.

— ¡No tengo nada con que curar eso!

— No te preocupes —Interrumpió Harry, soltándose de las manos. Sucedió algo sorprendente. La temperatura corporal de Harry, comenzó a descender a niveles alarmantes, la herida comenzó a sangrar para matarlo en menos de dos minutos y sus labios fueron palideciendo. Me tendió una caja

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

— De aquí, te hablaré yo, Carlisle, espero que no te moleste. Harry no puede hablar de ahora en adelante, hasta que cierres la herida —Observé que Isabella tomaba la mano de Harry de nuevo—. Harry dice que el hilo transparente, es en su mundo lo que sustituye la hilo negro para zurcir de este lado del _mundo. _Es Mágico, luego de zurcir la herida, tienes que tirar lo más fuerte que tú fuerza _humana _te permita y la herida se cerrará. Muchas cosa han sucedió en las últimas cinco horas... eso es de mi parte —Me explicó.

— ¿Quién te apuñaló, Harry? —Luego preguntaría que tanto había pasado—. ¡Tenemos que denunciarlo! Podría hacerle daño a otras personas.

— La herida que tiene Harry, fue cincuenta por ciento culpa de Malfoy y otro porcentaje bastante alto de Edward y otro porcentaje desconocido... y Harry no va a soltar prenda, y eso es todo lo que estaba pobre humana sabe.

— ¿Edward de apuñaló?

— Indirectamente.

— ¿Cómo demonios alguien te apuñala indirectamente?

— Fue _necesario_. Carlisle, yo no quiero sonar, como una ingrata mal educada, pero, ¿Podrías cerrarle la herida? ¿Por favor? —Me rogó con desesperación.

— Esto no se queda así, y cuando lleguen Edward y Draco, hablaremos seriamente —Ellos me asintieron. Yo me dispuse a figurar aquel hilo mágico, pero, no había gran ciencia...

**Edward:**

Necesitaba encerrarme en mi cuarto, SOLO, y pensar... tenía que terminar de figurar todo esto. Malfoy y yo, llegamos bastante tarde, Alice seguramente nos iba a reprender por nuestro cinco minutos jupiterinos... pero, nada podíamos hacer ya. Llegamos a la casa, y yo abrí la puerta, dejé entrar al rubio y luego entré yo. Que lúgubre estaba el ambiente en la casa. Las caras de Bella y Harry, mientras hablaban con Carlisle, no anunciaban nada bueno.

— Mantente fuera de mis pensamientos, Edward —Me pidió nada agradable Carlisle. El corazón me hubiese dado un vuelco, de poder hacerlo. Miré a Malfoy, pero, éste no me estaba prestando atención.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien... —Respondió Harry con voz queda—. Carlisle cerró la herida mejor que lo que Poppy lo hubiese logrado...

— ¿Y por qué, entonces la cara de tragedia?

— Edward...

— ¿Dime, preciosa? —Pregunté mirándola.

— ¿Puedes oír mis pensamientos? —Fruncí el ceño. ¿A qué venía la pregunta?

— No Bella, tú sabes bien que no puedo.

— Vale... sólo chequeaba —Evadió la pregunta.

— Estábamos explicándole a Carlisle por qué no podíamos denunciar a nadie y por qué estaba yo apuñalado.

— Yo lo apuñalé, a mí también me dolió, Cullen también tiene la culpa...

— Tranquilo Draco. Ya Harry me explicó buena parte de la historia.

— ¿Dónde está, Alice?

—Salió con Jasper, me dijo que ustedes estaban por llegar y necesitaban hablar unas cosas en privado, como sabrás, en esta casa no se pueden tener demasiada privacidad. También me dijo que no rumiaras mucho y que iba a comprar una cama, así que sirvieras para algo y movieras el sofá de alguna manera para que cupiera una cama king. Anoté las medidas de la cama por ahí...

— ¿Y cómo para qué, necesito yo una cama?

— Dijo que por ahora no te interesaba, que cerraras la boca y que fuera a arreglar el cuarto. La cama llegaría hoy mismo —Miré a Harry.

— Inclusive amenazó tu volvo, si no te dejabas —Me explicó Harry. Esa Alice... ¡diablos!

— Ya se lo llevó... yo que tú muevo el sofá... —Esa había sido Bella—. Dijo algo de puntos polka de color rosado añejo para la nueva pintura... —Yo estaba horrorizado y Harry rió, yo lo miré malamente, lo que hizo que aumentara su diversión.

— ¿Qué quería? —Le preguntó Draco a Harry.

— A ti... —Admitió en voz baja, abrazándolo con mucho sentimiento.

— Le debiste haber dado lo que quería.

— No —Gruñó, apretándole más contra su cuerpo. Yo me mordí los labios y subí sin poder soportarlo más. Además, tenía que evitar que la única jodida cosa que amaba y me amaba sin complicaciones existenciales, fuera torturado con puntos polkas de color rosa...

**Bella: **

Miré a Edward perderse en la escena íntima que compartían Harry y Draco. Pude distinguir el dolor en su cara, inclusive podía decir que se sentía _traicionado_. Sonreí amargamente, y recosté la cabeza en el mueble, llevando mi mano a la frente. Mientras que un dolor penetrante se me instalaba en el corazón. De repente, me sentía cansada y drenada.

No quería admitir que algo extraño había comenzado a suceder entre Harry y Edward, pero, ahora era más que evidente. Me levanté, tragándome todo lo que sentía.

— Bella. ¿Estás bien? —Yo miré a Harry y le sonreí lo mejor que pude. Él no tenía la culpa, además, era un chico genial.

— Sólo... sólo voy a... a... afuera... necesito aire, creo que esto del escudo me debilitó un poco.

— Ese es un buen movimiento, Bella. Sólo sal y que de pegue la claridad un poco. Te sentirás mejor luego.

— Gracias, nos vemos luego. Si Edward pregunta por mí.

— Nosotros le avisamos para que no se martirice —Reí más ligera, sin poder evitarlo y salí a _tomar aire._

**TBC**


	9. Emmett&Harry

**Capítulo Nueve:** Emmett & Harry

_N/A: Una parte del capítulo apesta, la otra parte es ligeramente legible... lo siento, pero, realmente estoy algo Harta (con capitulares) de Harry Potter. Actualmente tengo otros fandoms de fiebre, aunque, yo sé que eventualmente volveré a caer en Harry Potter, siempre lo hago, pero, por ahora. Esto será aleatorio y laaargo, sólo espero que no me odien y daré lo mejor de mí por hacer los capítulos largos para que aguanten. Also, nada de esto es mío, excepto el "plot" y espero que disfruten _

**Bella: **

Estaba acostada en medio del jardín de Esme, mirando el cielo nublado. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. El pensar que Edward, amaba a otra persona, me dolía. Sin embargo, mi estúpido amor por él, era tan grande que si esa era su felicidad, entonces, yo me apartaría para que él tuviera a Harry. Aunque, Harry ni siquiera parecía percatarse de lo que Edward sentía por él. ¡Demonios! Eso me dolió aún más... que el amor de Edward fuera unilateral. Sabía la intensidad con la que Edward podía llegar a amar.

Volví a colocar esa mueca irónica y agridulce que casi nunca utilizaba, en mi cara. Si Edward y yo terminábamos, entonces: yo perdería a mi mejor amiga y hermana y a mis otros hermanos. Perdería a Carlisle y a Esme, perdería a mi familia. Ya no podría pedirle consejos a Jasper o pedirle que me contara como fue su vida en la guerra, ya no pelearía nunca más con Rosalie, ni tampoco podríamos hablar de lo estúpida que yo era. Tampoco podría bromear más con Emmett de que Rosalie aún estaba celosa porque Edward no la quería, ¿Quién se burlaría de mí, y haría de mis caídas algo divertido? ¡No podría jugar con Emmett! ¡Alice ya no me haría más _Make-overs_, ni le regalaría mi ropa a los desprotegidos! Espera... ese no me interesa tanto... ¡Ya no podría cocinar más con Esme! Ni hablar de tonterías con ninguno de ellos... también perdería los consejos de Carlisle, perdería a mi _padre_. Porque, Carlisle en mi corazón tenía más puesto de padre que Charlie.

Las lágrimas se amontaron en mis ojos y fluyeron furiosas y en cantidad, el pensamiento en sí, me rompió en pedazos y me desesperó. Mi llanto se volvió audible. Aterrada de no ver más nunca a mi familia, de perder a Edward, corrí.

No podía respirar, el aire frío, luego de correr, me impedía respirar correctamente, así que me dejé caer en el primer sitio que encontré.

**Edward:**

Bella no aparecía... Bella no aparecía. Ya había buscado debajo de cada cama. Era hora de preguntar a los miembros de la casa. ¡Nadie sabía! Sólo quedaban Harry y Draco que estaban en la sala. ¡Harry debería estar en una cama descansando! Pero, en vez de eso. Estaba recostado en el regazo de Malfoy, con los ojos cerrados mientras que el rubio le acariciaba los cabellos mirando a nada en particular hacia la ventana.

— ¿Quieres algo, Cullen? —Me preguntó como siempre de mala gana. Aunque, esta vez, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme. Harry abrió sus hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

— ¿Han visto a Bella?

— Sí.

— ¿De verdad? —Le pregunté a Harry. Él volvió a asentir, sólo que esta vez, lo hizo con la cabeza.

— Salió a tomar aire. Bella hizo consciente su escudo y estuvimos practicando un rato...

— ¿Perdón? —¿A qué se refería, Harry?

— Bueno, aparentemente la razón por la que no puedes escuchar a Bella, es porque nació con un escudo que es de lo más curioso. Conmigo lo hizo consciente y me pidió que practicáramos para evitar _percances _—Harry suspiró y se incorporó. Malfoy me fulminó con la mirada, yo me tragué el pedirle a Harry que volviera a acostarse—. Aunque a nadie le guste la idea, cuando ése tal... _James _mordió a Bella, surgieron cambios en ella. Y yo no hice más que empeorarlo. Seguramente cuando la convirtieras, esos mismos poderes iba a aflorar, pero, lo hizo consciente hace unas pocas horas. Es tremendamente poderoso lo que puede hacer. Con sólo tocarme evitaba que mi herida sangrara..., y depende la forma en que modele el escudo en su mente puede variar su uso. No practicamos mucho, sólo hicimos que volviera a su estado hibernante, para que no pudieras meterte en su cabeza... y tampoco queremos a nadie revisando sus pensamientos. Así que... —Se encogió de hombros y volvió al regazo de Malfoy. Los ojos grises del rubio se posaron en mí, como recordándome todo lo que habíamos hablado.

**Harry: **

Estaba en casa aburrido, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer, que no fuera, irme a la casa de los Cullen. Si algo me había enseñado mi tía petunia, era que, los invitados, no importa que tan queridos fuesen, estorbaban luego de un tiempo. Yo no quería molestar a los Cullen, así que, mejor me buscaba otro entretenimiento. Dejé la revista que leía y me levanté de la cama. Draco no estaba merodeando, pero, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba, seguro que seguía con sus problemas de evadamos a los mortífagos..., o a todas estas, a Voldemort.

Abrí la nevera y busqué algo para comer, no había nada que me apeteciera. Abrí el freezer... sólo había hielo y más hielo... ¡Que delicioso freezer! Hice ruidos extraños con la boca y, moviendo la jarra de agua congelada que había allí, ni sé para qué, encontré lo que no habíamos utilizado de la sangre para el helado. Me di unos golpecitos en los labios, saqué el envase de vidrio, una canción me vino a la mente, así que la comencé a silbar y me dirigí a buscar mi libro de transfiguraciones avanzadas.

1

Luego de tener todo lo que iba a utilizar, derramé un poco de la sangre en un platico y leí de nuevo la página que tenía abierta en la mesa, me levanté de nuevo y busqué un poco de arroz que tenía en la alacena y otro plato.

Según el libro, para descomponer molecularmente un elemento, se le tenía que dar un choque eléctrico particularmente fuerte. Pronuncié el conjuro y se lo lancé al montoncito de arroz que tenía dispuesta en el plato. Dos cosas sucedieron, el arroz desapareció y con él, apareció un montón de información. Exactamente eso era lo que estaba buscando, estaba viendo la cadena molecular del arroz, por más ridículo que sonara. Hice exactamente lo mismo con la sangre.

La sangre fue más divertida, ya que vi ADN, ARN y todo lo que existía por debajo de ello y por encima también. Era interesante... ahora, lo que yo estaba buscando o que mi cabeza estaba maquinando, era unir esos dos elementos y volverlos uno. Según el libro, tenía que buscar el hilo conductor, la similitud más _parecida _que tuvieran y luego, volviera a darles una buena sacudida, en términos cristianos. Lo único que similar en composición, era la glucosa.

2

Esta... ¡Estupidez estaba acabando con mi paciencia! Me revolví el cabello frustrado y respiré profundamente. Bueno, no tenía por qué funcionar, yo sólo quería divertirme un rato. Así que me calmé de nuevo, y seguí intentando, sin embargo, parecía que esos dos elementos eran inconciliables. Me levanté y fui a saquear nuestra biblioteca con más información (sólo Draco o yo, podíamos acceder a ella, pero, sí existía).

Luego de salir con unos cuantos libros en la mano, me devolví a la mesa y seguí con mis intentos de unir el arroz y la sangre. Seguro que a Emmett le encantaría, aunque, creo que esta vez si no va a ser de agrado para nosotros los humanos. Leí unos minutos, pero, luego me levanté de nuevo, para irme a buscar una chupeta, usualmente Draco guardaba los dulces en un sólo lado. Y, sip... allí estaban. Luego de tener el caramelo en la boca, volví a sentarme.

Realmente, sacar más libros, sólo me había liado más, y ocasionó que prometiera jamás volver a comer ningún tipo de hígado. Especialmente si este era de humano, pero, ¡de ése estaba a salvo!

3

**Emmett:**

¡Aquel estaba resultando se uno de los mejores días de mi vida! Forks no estaba _completamente _nublado, pero, tampoco estaba el sol, por lo que se podría decir, era un buen día. ¡Todo lo buen día que pudiera ser un pequeño pueblo! ¡Amsterdam como te extraño! Aunque, seguramente Rose me pegaría, si me escuchara. Miré hacia todos lados, tratando de localizar a Edward, no fuese a ser que al niño se le ocurriera venderme, pero, en vez de encontrar al "Vampiro Rumiador" Ja-ja, si me oyera, seguro que ya estuviera contra la pared más cercana. Realmente mi Rose y Edward debían irse a tomar clases de control de furia y frustraciones. Como siempre digo. ¡Edward lo que necesita es a Bella en su cama! Pero, ¡no! Mr. Voy-a-herirla-y-no-podría-soportarlo. Pero, volviendo al tema. ¡Siempre me desvío! ¡Wooo! No había visto a esa nena, nunca. ¡Ouch! No, Rose... en fin. ¡Harry! Sí, Harry estaba en posición de descanso en la mesa que normalmente utilizábamos para 'pretender' que comíamos y ahora, nuestros amigos humanos (o _más o menos_ humanos) comían realmente.

— ¿No dormiste ayer? —Pregunté de buena gana, poniéndole una mano en la espalda. Yo lo que recibí fue un ojo medio abierto y un sonido que bien podía haber sido un gruñido o un gemido. ¡figúrese usted!— ¿¡Estás vivo?! —Decidí presionar, preocupadito, moviéndole varias veces, aunque, recordando lo que mi Padre me decía "con cuidado, tratando a los humanos, Em". Siempre Carlisle repartiendo sabiduría a aquellos que no la pedían ni la necesitaban. ¡Pero aún así se le quería! ¡Oh sí! Moví un poco más a Harry, tratando de sacarlo de su trance dormitorio. ¿Dormitorio? ¡Je! ¡Si Rose me oyera!

— Estoy a punto de hechizarte, Emmett —Me amenazó Harry, mirándome con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos en busca de venganza. Decidí soltarlo inmediatamente y poner las manos en alto. Harry simplemente volvió a caer dormido. ¡Madre Santa! ¡Y yo que pensaba que tenía el sueño pesado! Cuando vivía por supuesto, actualmente, bueno, citando a Carlisle: "Los vampiros no pueden dormir, Em. No Em, ni siquiera envenenándose con pastillas para dormir". Esa noche había estado tan hastiado, que había decidido, acabar la caja de somníferos que me había hecho el favor Alice de comprar. Unas mil pastillas después, yo seguía mirando el maratón de "Los Simpsons". Ni siquiera vomité. Carlisle dijo que nuestros yo-no-sé-qué en el estómago, disolvía cualquier cosa. Eran como ácidos mortales que corroerían hasta el platino más fuerte, o algo así... y ya vuelvo a delirar.

— ¿Harry? —Le piqué con el dedo índice, repetidas veces.

— ¡Emmett! —Gritó él, levantándose inmediatamente y sobándose el brazo—. ¡Humano aquí, joder! —Gruñó sobándose el brazo. Se levantó la camisa y... Edward iba a querer mi cabeza, un pequeño rosetón se había comenzado a formar, uno que terminaría en un moradote. ¡El rubio iba a descabezarme, empalar mi cabeza y luego quemarme entero! ¡Oops! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pensé que estaba utilizando fuerza humana!— ¿Dónde está, Rose? —Gimió Harrito, volviendo a su posición de descanso.

— No te duermas, ¡estoy aburridito! ¡Ándale Harrito! —Vi una mano cerca de mi cara, y debajo de la manga color azul de Harry, se veía, apenitas, apenitas, la punta de su varita, la cual comenzaba a echar chispas moradas de nuevo. Yo decidí cantar la retirada. ¡que carácter!

— Emmett —Me sobresaltó Harry, luego de unos minutos en los que comenzaba a jugar con el polvo.

— ¡No hice nada, lo juro! —Me defendí inmediatamente. ¡Siempre los peores problemas me caían encima cuando no hacía nada.

— Ya lo sé, Emmett —Me tranquilizó él, estirándose con flojera. Colocó el codo en la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en la palma—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy?

— Psss, ¡soy Emmett! —Le aclaré, en caso de que me estuviese confundiendo con Edward. Observé a Harry alzar una ceja con incredulidad.

— Sí, me doy cuenta, _Emmett._ Bueno ¿Puede o no?

— Esto... no sé. Tengo que preguntarle a Rose... —Harry frunció el ceño.

— Ok. Bueno, voy a estar todo el día en casa luego de terminar aquí.

— Está bien, Harry. ¿Has visto a Bella o a Edward?

— ¿Oh? Se la han pasado evitándose lo que va de mañana. ¿Por?

— ¿Edward evitando a Bella? —Le coloqué una mano en la frente a Harry.

— Emmett, ¿Por qué piensas que tengo fiebre?

— ¿EDWARD evitando a Bella? ¿Estás seguro?

— Al menos de que tenga el concepto de _"evitar" _errado, entonces, sí. Estoy seguro.

— ¿Se ha enfriado el infierno ya?

— No seas estúpido Emmett. Es lo normal. ¿O es que acaso Bella y Edward jamás se pelean?

— ¿Necesito responder a eso? Harry. ¡Edward acosaba a Bella antes de ser novios! Edward se colaba en la habitación de Bella para verla dormir ¿Eso no te dice algo?

— Emm... ¿Qué Edward tiene serios problemas mentales?

— En realidad, deja de dormir unas cuantas décadas y luego hablamos de "problemas mentales" —¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estaba defendiendo a Edward? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad?

— Emmett. Es espeluznante, y si a Bella le gusta que alguien la vea dormir, entonces _ella _también tiene serios problemas.

— ¿Es muy malo eso? —Pregunté a la buena de Dios.

— ¿Me preguntas que si es _muy_ malo que Edward se cuele por las noches a la casa de Bella para verla dormir, cuando ni siquiera eran novios?

— Técnicamente ni siquiera se habían hablado —Sabía que debí haberme callado. La cara de Harry era de esa sorpresa desagradable. Él ojos verdes hizo un sonido de incredulidad y se levantó.

— Oh Dios. Creo que ahora puedo ver el punto de Draco. Emmett, eso bordea en lo enfermo...

— Aps. ¿Se lo haré saber?

— Olvídalo —Me soltó anonadado (sí, ¡woo! ¡Es una palabra difícil!) y se fue de allí.

— ¡¿Aún puedo ir a tu casa?! —Le grité antes de que saliera de la cafetería, tenía curiosidad de ver como era la casa de un mago. Él volteó y me sonrió asintiendo.

4

Rose había dicho que no tenía problemas en que fuera a la casa de Harry y Draco, así que, luego de dejarla en casa, puesto que esa mañana habíamos venido los dos en el Jeep, me dirigí hacia la casa de Bella, puesto que eran vecinos. Aparqué en frente de la casa, apagué el motor y me fui a tocar la puerta. Esperaba con toda mi alma y corazón que fuera Harry quien me abriera. El rubio me daba un poco de _miedo_.

Lo que me recibió fue la cara de asco y molestia de el sobrino sanguíneo de Carlisle. La suerte regularmente no se encontraba de mi lado...

— ¡POTTER! ¿¡Qué hace uno de los chupa-sangres AQUÍ?! —El rubio debería unirse a mi Rose y a Edward con respecto a las clases de control de ira. Tal vez podría hablar con Carlisle al respecto.

— No grites Draco. Vas a terminar haciendo que los vecinos se quejen —Anunció tan calmado y amigable como siempre, Harry. A ver, si él consideraba que Edward tenía serios problemas porque veía Bella dormir. ¿No era igual de enfermo soportar que alguien te tratara al borde de la violencia doméstica? ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez era eso a lo que se refería Esme cuando decía que nadie es juez en su propia causa! ¡Comprendo!

— Me voy, Potter. Procura no matarte, mientras no estoy.

— ¿A dónde vas, Draco? —Preguntó de repente, muy preocupado.

— A nada peligroso. Deja de preocuparte, eso le hace daño a tu salud... te prometo que sólo voy a terminar de tramitar nuestros papeles aquí, y regresaré —Al parecer a Harry no le agradaba demasiado la idea, pero, simplemente lo miraba con esa carita que provocaba apapacharlo y jalarle los cachetes—. Soy un niño grande, Potter. No necesito niñera —Sorpresivamente (o cuando menos a mi me sorprendió) Draco agarró a Harry por la cabeza y le besó en la frente. Luego, me miró y toda sensación cálida y reconfortante desapareció de un plumazo para colocar su actitud de "muérete"—. Acompáñame, Emmett. Tú quédate aquí —Harry lo miró con reproche y yo sentí que de repente el cuello de la camisa estaba demasiado apretado—. Emmett —Comenzó con tono de advertencia.

— ¿Sí?

— Harry llega a tener alguna hematoma, golpe, herida o afiliados cuando regrese, y, parafraseando a los muggles: que el cielo te ampare —Luego quitó su gesto macabro, para pasar a una placa ilegible—. Regreso en cinco horas a más tardar. Nos vemos, Emmett —Me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y así sin más, desapareció. Pensándolo bien, creo que Harry era el único cuerdo...

— Emmett —Yo boté, ridículamente. Creo que por primera vez en mis noventa años de vida, me sonrojaría de poder.

— No hagas eso.

— Disculpa. Escucha Emmett, siento mucho que Draco te haya amenazado, sólo trátalo como si fuera alguien con problemas mentales. ¿Pasamos?

— Está bien —El anonadado ahora era yo.

— Tengo sangre clínica ¿Quieres? Dado que es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

— No gracias —El simplemente se encogió de hombro.

— Siéntate donde mejor te parezca, dame un segundo para apagar la cocina. ¿vale?

— Ok.

— No toques nada que te parezca sospechoso. Te aseguro que te hará daño —Yo asentí sin tener nada que decir.

5

La casa de los magos era aburrida. Se notaba que Draco había sido quien había decidido la decoración de cuando menos la sala, puesto que todo era _prístino_ sólo sé que se utiliza para estos casos. La verdad jamás entendí exactamente que significa la palabra "Prístino". Y demasiado arreglado y demasiado _verde. _¿Es qué acaso no tenían suficiente del color en TODO Forks?

— Ten Emmett —Me dijo Harry regresando, era un vaso completamente negra—. Si no quieres sólo déjala allí.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Umm? —Me respondió el, arreglando la ya excesivamente arreglada sala.

— ¿El color verde es algo de idiosincrasia? —El ojiverde soltó una risita.

— Sí, Emmett, el color verde es relativamente emblemático para nosotros.

— ¿Qué significa?

— Nuestra escuela —Comenzó removiéndose incómodamente—. Tiene un sistema de casas. Cuatro, cada una está identificada por dos colores. La casa a la que pertenece Draco, usa los colores plata y verde.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Y yo qué? —Me preguntó él, sin entender, dejando de arreglar por fin la excesivamente arreglada sala y sentándose en el mueble que estaba frente de mí.

— ¿Y tú en qué casa estuviste?

— Ah, eso. Por extraño que parezca yo soy ilegalmente de la misma casa de Draco. Así que... sin contar con que mi color favorito es el verde.

— ¿Y a qué casa perteneciste tú?

— Carece de importancia.

— Veo. ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que me invitaste Harry?

— Sí, por supuesto. ¿Espera aquí, vale? —¿Es mi imaginación o ese "Sí, por supuesto", sonó como "¡duh! ¿Por qué más te invitaría a mi casa?"

Cuando regresó, venía con un plato en la mano, ese plato olía _demasiado _bien, creo que inclusive podía recordar lo que era salivar.

— Hace unos días estaba fastidiado, ten.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Supuestamente deberías poder comerlo, aplicando el mismo principio del helado —Yo picoteé un poco el plato de comida que me habían colocado en frente. Agarré un grano que parecía ser arroz, sólo que era completamente rojo y lo espiché, y luego; agarré un segundo y lo probé.

— ¡Por...! ¡Mmm! ¡Está buenísimo!

— Me alegra saberlo —Respondió él, yo ni siquiera lo miré, comiendo aquel arroz, porque era arroz, estoy seguro, lo recordaba de mi vida humana. Sólo que ahora sabía ligeramente distinto—. Ahora puedo decir que Draco y tú tienen algo en común.

— ¿El rubio y yo tenemos algo en común? —Ahora sí que no cabía en mi escepticismo (¡otra palabra difícil! ¡Toma esa Alice!)

— Por supuesto..., pero, echándole un poco de cabeza no creo que importe demasiado. ¿Qué tienen tú y Rosalie en común?

— Ahora que lo dices, posiblemente tienes razón —Aquello me había sonado a insulto, sin embargo, lo dejé pasar. No creo que lo dijera con mala intención, después de todo, ¡era Harry!

— No te estoy insultando, Emmett —¿Estaría leyéndome la mente? ¿O mi cara me habría delatado—. De verdad, tengo curiosidad de como Rosalie y tu terminaron juntos y felices para siempre.

— Citando a la misma Rose. Si todos hubiésemos tenido un final feliz, estaríamos muertos actualmente.

— Parece que Draco tiene razón y el optimismo es inversamente proporcional a la edad. Ah... parece que con la comida el color azul es más efectivo —Me llevé una mano a la cara. Harry sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento circular. Un espejo bastante antiguo y ornamentado apareció en humo progresivamente. Era cierto, mis ojos estaban anormalmente azules.

En esos momentos, las nubes que estaban ese día por aquí sí, por aquí no. Decidieron dejar salir el sol momentáneamente (según Alice, aunque el sol estaría intermitente ese día, nadie sería descubierto). Inmediatamente comencé a brillar. Harry cerró los ojos, incómodo y deslumbrado, escuché que soltó un suspiró resignado y de nuevo su varita apareció un poquito por la manga y con un golpecito, sus cristales se comenzaron a oscurecer.

— Aunque no lo creas. Es la primera vez que hace tanto sol en Forks...

— ¡Pues! ¡Aleluya! Suficiente teníamos en el Reino Unido.

— Ah. ¿Son de UK? ¿Inglaterra? Por el acento.

— Sí. Pero, pasamos más tiempo en Escocia. Yo nací en el Valle de Godric, aunque, no importa demasiado. Ni siquiera recuerdo el lugar...

— ¿El Valle de Godric?

— Es una ciudad mágica...

— ¿En serio? ¿Tienen ciudades mágicas?

— No te emociones, Emmett... los magos son muchísimo más perjuiciosos que los humanos...

— ¿Estás leyendo mi mente?

— No es necesario... todo el mundo quiere ser aceptado. Si a ello venimos, serían decapitados y lapidados... créeme, están más seguro con los humanos. No hay ser más ciego en el universo.

— ¿Es por la sangre? —Pregunté curioso.

— No. Los vampiros de nuestro lado del mundo son criaturas viles y desfiguradas. Que destruyen y arrasan con todo a su camino —Observé como el ojiverde, movía su mano derecha en un círculo y luego volteaba la mano para que la palma quedara mirando el techo, mientras un libro aparecía. Las páginas se pasaban con un viento que no existía realmente. Harry colocó el libro en mi dirección y yo bajé la cabeza para ver.

— ¿Eso es un vampiro? —Alcé al vista con una mueca de desagrado.

— Eso es un vampiro medio sano... a estos los mata el sol y los mantiene alejado el ajo.

— Ah. Entonces las leyendas si son ciertas.

— Todas la leyendas soy ciertas de una u otra forma Emmett, es por ello que se le llaman leyendas. Como verás, que de repente ustedes lleguen, no serán bienvenidos. Palabra —Me aseguró, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho y luego, barrió con el brazo la mesa, sin tocar la superficie y el libro y el plato ya vacío, desaparecieron.

— ¿Me matarás si te pregunto por qué te fuiste de tu mundo?

— No seas bobito, Emmett. Por supuesto que no voy a matarte.

— Pero no vas a responder. ¿Verdad? Nadie se creyó eso de que estaban huyendo para casarse... —El ojiverde rió con ganas. A pesar de no ser un vampiro, su risa era hermosa y... libre, _humana_. Era una lástima que siempre andara de malas o triste.

— Yo no te mataré, pero, te aseguro que Draco lo hará.

— No juegues con eso...

— ¿Quién dijo qué jugaba? —Me preguntó él, malicioso.

— No seas creepy, Harry... ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy a buscar el paquete de arroz que sobró. Sólo hice un poco para que probaras. Sólo tienes que dárselo a Esme...

— ¿Eh? ¿Fui conejillo de indias?

— Eras tú o Jasper.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Me quejé infantilmente. ¿Qué si me moría?

— No sé, me pareciste más glotón que Jasper.

— Eso dolió, Harry —Dramaticé, llevándome una mano al corazón.

— No seas tontito Emmett —Me dijo él, dándome un besito en la mejilla. Se alejó y me guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina.

**TBC**


	10. Sentencia de Muerte

**Capítulo diez: **Sentencia de Muerte

**Esme:**

Yo amo a Edward con toda mi alma. Dios es testigo del amor inquebrantable que siento por él. He tenido la firme creencia, desde siempre que mi preciado retoño quien jamás vio la vida, reside en Edward. Pero en estos precisos momentos, si seguía caminando en círculos; sobre la alfombra, me iba a volver loca. Intenté despertarlo de su ensoñación, llamándole reiteradas veces, mentalmente. Pero, cuando mi primogénito entraba en ese estado... Me levanté del sofá desde donde había estado observando a Edward devanarse los sesos desde hacía más de cinco horas, y le agarré por los hombros.

— Basta —Le detuve con firmeza. Él pareció despertar y me miró sorprendido—. Edward. Ya basta —Su cara estaba tan atribulada, que no necesitaba los poderes de Jasper para saber que algo se lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

— ¿Ma...?

— Edward. Me estás volviendo loca, ¿Podrías cuando menos hablar con Carlisle ya que yo no parezco ser suficiente?

— Madre —Me reprochó con el tono y su mirada.

— Edward Anthony... —Le detuve, antes de que comenzara con la liturgia. Tomé su rostro en mis manos, mirándole directamente a sus ojos ¿Qué te pasa, en el nombre de Cristo? —Lo único que logré con eso fue que se sentara en el sofá y se llevara las manos al cabello, colocando los codos en los muslos.

— Esme —Escuché que me llamó Alice. Volteé a prestarle atención a mi amada hadita.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ali?

— Esme, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos al respecto de las relaciones Homosexuales? —Yo, estupefacta. ¿A qué venía aquello?

— Ali, bebé... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente me preguntas eso?

— Por favor, Esme. Es importante. ¿Qué piensas de dos hombres, en una relación sentimental? —Me presionó, con el rictus más serio que había visto nunca en su cara.

— Em... pues... ¿nada? —Respondí, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Nada bien o nada mal? —Aquella situación estaba volviéndose a cada segundo más extraña.

— No lo sé, Alice. Me llegas por la espalda y me preguntas de la nada que ¿qué pienso de dos hombres o mujeres en una relación...? Jamás me había detenido a considerar algo así. ¿Qué sucede? —Volteé a ver a Edward, para evitar que se escapara. Ese niño hablaba hoy, porque si no; el cielo me ayudara. Me sorprendí al ver que él, estaba allí estático, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa—. Ok, los dos. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡YA!

Inhalé profundamente, ante la mirada de terror que tenían mis hijos. Tenía que calmarme, pero, aquello se nos estaba yendo de las manos y no estaba acostumbrada a algo así. No me gustaba que mis hijos sufrieran, dejándome en la oscuridad; especialmente si lo estaban haciendo para protegerme, cosa que tendía a suceder con demasiada frecuencia.

— Lo siento, almas de mi vida. No fue mi intención tratarlos bruscamente... —Me disculpé tratando de deshacerme de mi frustración, que no ayudaría en nada; en la ya de por sí, frustrante situación.

— Voy a terminar con Isabella —Soltó Edward, de repente; sin anestesia y sin razones para decir algo como aquello.

— ¿Perdón?

— Voy. A. Terminar. Con. Bella... —Repitió él, modulando cada sílaba. Yo miré a Alice, sus irises se habían oscurecido. Volví mi mirada hacia Edward, estaba esperando una explicación, pero, todo había caído en un silencio bastante incómodo.

— ¡EDWARD NO! —Alice gritó, y a velocidad vampírica corrió y le tapó la boca—. No, Edward, no —Mi hija estaba desesperada, a saber qué habría visto para alterarla de tal manera. Estaba llorando, incapaz de derramar lágrimas. Edward sólo había cerrado los ojos, casi con dolor—. Así no, por favor, te lo ruego, por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, Edward. Así no... por favor...

— Alice, mi ángel. Tranquila bebé... vamos, sólo, cálmate. No va a suceder nada malo ¿está bien? —Traté de consolar a mi pequeña ave, tratando de que soltara a Edward. Suerte que nadie más se encontraba en casa. Apliqué un poco de fuerza para obligarla a sentarte en el sofá. Ella se llevó una mano a la frente y colocó el codo en su rodilla, mortificada—. Todos calmados. Shh... nada va a suceder. Prometo tener una actitud abierta con respecto a lo que está por suceder. Pero, tienen que explicarme la situación y si temen por la reacción de Carlisle, una vez que sepa qué está sucediendo. Yo les ayudaré con la situación. Primero, ¿Qué viste, Alice?

— Edward iba a soltarlo de una manera inapropiada. Es demasiado para sostenerse sin... descontrolarse.

— Edward, corazón. Siéntate, por favor —Él cumplió mis órdenes algo robótico—. Alice. Por favor, continua —La escuché inhalar profundamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

— Esme ¿Si a mí me gustara Bella, me odiarías? —De nuevo aquello.

— No. Alice. No te odiaría.

— ¿Me seguirías queriendo igual que siempre?

— No seas tonta, Alice. Por supuesto que te seguiría amando igual que siempre. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— Déjame, por favor, déjame —Le pidió implorante, ella, mirando directamente a Edward—. Hace algunas semanas que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar Esme... a..., desmoronarse. Esme —Alice, tomó una bocanada de aire—. Edward encontró a su _pareja_. Y es Harry —Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, pero, Alice volvió a la carga tan rápido que no pude reponerme—. Por el amor a Dios, no digas nada. Espera, déjame terminar de hablar. Harry no sabe nada. Estas semanas han sido horribles para Edward y para mí. Especialmente con lo vengativo y sobre protector que es Draco con Harry. Pero, sí Bella es _La_ _Tua Cantante_ de Edward, sí Edward ama a Bella tanto como me ama a mí. Pero, Harry es un nuevo nivel de frustración y locura. Es horrible Esme. Edward no puede suprimir el llamado de reclamar a su pareja. Y la sangre de Bella está volviéndolo loco. Psicópata, incluso. Edward esta punto de matar a Bella, que es lo único que se interpone entre su camino para llegar a Harry. Esme, Edward tiene dos días sin ver a su pareja que es lo que lo mantenía_ cuerdo_ y ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo.

— Alice. Basta, respira —El escuchar mis comandos, hizo lo que le pedí y trató de calmarse. Yo también estaba tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos—. Vamos por parte. Carlisle y yo sabemos que Bella y Edward no son Almas Gemelas, y sabíamos que esto podía pasar —Alice asintió atormentada—. _No es para amar lo que se ha destinado a matar._ Bella debió morir hace tiempo ya, pero no lo hizo, y todos estamos felices que ella esté viva. Por el amor de Dios, niños —Me desvié, sin poder creérmelo—. ¿Tan crueles somos a sus ojos que decidieron llevar esto al límite por lo que Carlisle o yo pudiéramos pensar? —Miré a Edward, quien simplemente veía al piso—. ¿No piensan decir nada?

— Esme ¿Puedes culparnos? Carlisle es de los años de la_ cataplún_ donde los sodomitas eran quemados en la hoguera. Edward, se ha devanado los sesos en todos estos días tratando de abordar la situación. Especialmente porque todo el mundo ama a Bella.

— No los estoy regañando, pero ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Soy su madre! —Les regañé sin poder evitarlo ¡Su MADRE! ¡Jamás se les olvide! Sí es cierto, hay veces que puedo sentirme decepcionada de todos ustedes por sus acciones, pero… ¿dejar de amarlos? ¡Nunca! —Alice me abrazó y comenzó a llorar sin lágrimas.

Por primera vez en mi vida, Edward se me acercó gateando y me colocó su cabeza en mi regazo, como un niño al que jamás le ofrecieron ni una onza de cariño, apretando su puño en mi falda. Coloqué mi mano en su cabeza, casi temiendo de aquello fuera un sueño. Sólo Carlisle recibía muestras de afectos tan abiertas de Edward, en ocasiones especiales y usualmente dolorosas.

— _Hush,_ todo está bien, mis niños. Todo tiene solución en esta vida.

— Oh Esme, no sabes lo ligero que se siente mi corazón luego de confesarte todo.

— Está bien, bebé... no te preocupes, mi pequeña hadita. Todo está bien. Primero, lo primero. Vamos a casa de Harry a confirmar que esté bien. Seguramente tiene una buena excusa por desaparecer tan de repente y sin avisar. Recuerden que esas pobres almas están huyendo y han estado por su cuenta, sabrá Dios cuantos años... así que, un paso a la vez...

**Harry:**

La oscuridad que me rodeaba en mis meditaciones, me causaba intranquilidad. Mi mente desde todo aquello era un lugar frío y desolado, los oídos me pitaban, pues Draco no estaba en casa en esos momentos, y Forks no era lo que se podía decir un lugar bullicioso, lo cual; era algo desconcertante.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría meditando? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Dos horas? Siempre tenía problemas para distinguir el tiempo pasar, especialmente si mi mente se torturaba así misma con algún problema en particular. Siempre me perdía en la oscuridad de mi mente, pues allí, nada dolía, nada _vivía._ De súbito, millones de almas brillaron en mi mente, odiaba cuando eso sucedía, aquello, sólo significaba una cosa... abrí mis ojos y mis temores se hicieron realidad.

— Lo siento —Me disculpé con incomodidad.

— Está bien, hijo —Habló la fantasmal Lily Evans de Potter.

— ¿Qué pasó campeón? ¿Meditando? ¡Que aburrido! —Miré a la derecha para distinguir a James Potter, guiñándome un ojo, abrazando a mi madre; dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— Cachorro —Me sonrió Sirius Black, con la mirada centelleante; causándome una puntada de dolor en el corazón—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, en esta —Mi padrino miró hacia la ventana—. Lúgubre tarde?

— ¡Sí! ¿Dónde demonios están?

— ¡James Potter, modera tu lenguaje!¿Este es el ejemplo que le das a tu hijo?

— ¡Pero Lils, estoy muerto! —Se quejó mi padre, haciéndole pucheros a mi madre.

— ¡Estoy muerto, nada, Potter! —Le regañó ella con mano dura.

— Lo siento, de verdad, no es mi intención molestar a los muertos. Sólo, pasa.

— ¿Draco lleva sin aparecer más de dos días, verdad corazón? —Preguntó mi madre, marisabidilla como sólo ella. Suspiré derrotado, rascándome la frente, estoy seguro que tendría un gesto compungido en la cara—. Harry —Subí la cabeza, al escuchar que mi madre me llamaba directamente—. Querido. Draco no ha muerto. No necesitas invocar a todos los muertos de donde quieras que estés, plus nosotros; para saber eso. ¿Eres consciente de que él primero que sentirá si algo está mal con el pequeño Dragón, eres tú?

— Draco alzó barreras que me tienen atado al a casa hasta que él aparezca.

— ¡Ese maldito mortífago!

— ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK!

— Lo siento —Se disculpó mi padrino con un hilo de voz, escondiéndose tras James, aunque poco hacía, puesto que todos eran translúcidos.

— ¿Esto es lo que le enseñan a mi hijo? ¡Largo de aquí!

— ¡No podemos! ¡Harry decide quién se va y quien se queda! —Vi a Sirius sacarle la lengua a mi madre, luego de decirle aquella frase. Inmediatamente, James dejó de servirle de barrera a mi padrino y mi madre comenzó a vapulearle. Yo me levanté con un suspiro resignado, me estiré tratando de desentumir mis extremidades, por estar tanto tiempo en posición de loto, me sentó en mi cama y retomé la lectura de Encantamientos Avanzados, ignorando a mi madre, torturando a Sirius; mientras mi padre se alejaba de la trifulca.

Era consciente que debía dejarlos ir y mientras más rápido, mejor para todos. Pero, tenía casi cuarenta y ocho horas (o más), solo; con mis pensamientos, y lo único que podía hacer para evadirme, era meditar. Sí tristemente había perdido dos días de mi vida, entre meditaciones. Sólo me levantaba para ir al baño y... me había olvidado de comer. Pero, realmente la comida no importaba; jamás lo había hecho, estaba acostumbrado a la inanición y ahora, menos que menos necesitaba el sustento que dicha aportaba. Así que sería egoísta como pocas veces en mi vida y dejaría vagar el alma de mi familia; libre, acompañándome, por un rato. Era eso o tratar de suicidarme.

— ¡Harry! —Escuché que gritaban. Frunció el ceño. No era mi imaginación, puesto que las voces de mis padres (sí, Sirius también era mi padre). Se silenciaron. Caminé hacia la ventana y saqué la cabeza. Alice y Edward estaban en la entrada, había otra persona, pero no podía verla. Creo que era Esme.

— Cómo reza el dicho: ¿Si Mahoma no va a montaña...? —Citó mi madre, con una sonrisa pícara; haciéndome voltear y alzar una ceja al estilo Malfoy—. Creo que es hora de irnos.

— ¡No! —Se quejaron los dos hombres que a mí parecer eran más _adolescentes _en cuerpo de hombres.

— Harry —Ordenó mi madre, agarrando a Sirius y a James por la camisa; quienes me miraban con ruego en su mirada, tratando de huir, pero mi madre tenía razón.

— _Expedio_ —Conjuré vacío.

— Te amamos Harry, nunca lo olvides —Yo asentí. Y no era como si fuera la última vez que los iba a ver, siempre me sucedían ese tipo de deslices.

— ¡Harry! ¿Estás allí?

— Ve... —Me animó su voz, pues su espíritu ya había desaparecido.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Grité, llamando la atención con mi mano.

— ¿Ábrenos? —Me devolvió Alice, con tono sabihondo.

— ¡Harry! ¿Está todo bien? —Me llegó la voz preocupada de Edward.

— Traten de entrar ustedes —Les expliqué, ganándome una mirada confundida por parte de los hermanos. Suspiré, maldiciendo mi vida—. No puedo gritar qué pasa y no me puedo acercar a la puerta. Traten de saltar la verja por la parte de atrás.

**Edward: **

No había mediado palabra desde que Alice le había confesado todo a Esme. Sólo me había fijado a su cintura y ya. Nuestra madre siempre tenía esa aura tranquilizadora... sólo tenías que rozar su piel y todo estaría bien. Era más efectivo y realista que los intentos de Jasper.

Entramos todos en el Volvo y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Harry. Venía la carretera, con una única letanía en mi mente "que Bella no aparezca" Era lo único que murmuraba obcecado en mis pensamientos. El viaje pasó fugaz, había manejado básicamente en auto piloto y en nada, se relevaron ante m la casa de Harry y la casa de Bella.

Alice y yo nos bajamos, y comenzamos a llamar a Harry, quien estaba, más que vivo, y de nuevo nos pidió lo más extraño que pudiera imaginarse en el momento. Que tratáramos de entrar furtivamente en su casa.

Sinceramente, yo sólo quería una vida normal, todo lo normal que un monstruo como yo podía añorar. Una novia, casarnos, velar el uno por el otro. Pelear de tanto en tanto, no estoy en contra de ser infeliz de vez en cuando, pero, aquello era ridículo. No quería que mi vida se convirtiera aún más en una telenovela de angustia adolescente. Sin ponernos a discutir demasiado el por qué no podíamos entrar por la puerta principal. Estacioné bien el carro, y nos dispusimos a _allanar _el lugar.

Saltamos la verja sin mayores problemas y lo primero que me llegó al caer al piso fue Harry. Tan hermoso y sencillo como siempre. Se notaba que no había salido de casa, porque tenía unos pantalones deportivos grises bastante desgastados y una guardacamisa blanca; demasiado grande para su talla. Fue superior a mí… corrí a abrazarlo, olerlo, tocarlo, recorrerlo, _clamarlo_. Me sentía como un perro, marcando territorio y aquello me hizo retorcerme.

— Ergh... no que me moleste el abrazo, pero, ¿a qué se debe la efusividad? —Bromeó Harry tan despreocupado como siempre.

— Veníamos a asegurarnos que seguías con vida, mi niño —Habló Esme, con tono calmado y cariñoso—. Desapareciste y nos preocupaste —Verdad a medias. Sólo yo estaba preocupado a muerte y Alice se vio arrastrada a mi huracán, por sus poderes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —Se disculpó realmente avergonzado. Tomándole una mano a Esme, sin yo dejar de abrazarlo. ¡Ja! Que intentaran obligarme a que lo soltara. Lo partiría en dos, a quien tuviera la osadía—. Edward, por favor, suéltame un poco —Se quejó Harry con voz ligeramente dolorida. Un gruñido nació desde lo más profundo de mi esternón, sin poder evitarlo.

— Edward, suéltalo —Siseó desdeñosa Alice.

—Suéltame Edward, _es una orden_ —Algo en mi mente me hizo obedecerlo inmediatamente, en contra de mis deseos—. Lo siento, de verdad… pero me estabas sofocando.

— Yo siento _esto_ —Mascullé, alejándome lo más que pude.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero no pude evitarlo; antes de poder hacer algo: Draco hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos y poder para recluirme en este lugar y hace dos días que no aparece. Sólo sé que está _vivo_. Tal vez... lo siento, Esme… de verdad, no fue mi intención causarte problemas.

—Tonterías, mi niño. Nada de problemas y gracias por tus regalos, Harry, aunque no debiste haberte tomado tantos problemas, no hace falta tanta consideración. Draco y tú, son familia…

— No fue nada, después de toda la ayuda que nos prestaste y aún sigues prestándonos. ¿Quieren pasar y tomar algo? Puedo robarme algo de sangre de Nundú que el Profesor Snape le envió a Draco. Aunque, también hay sangre clínica, si no les molesta andar con los ojos azules —Cuando terminó de decir eso; Mi Harry me miró preocupado. Yo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo _estaba_ mal, pero el monstruo en mí no me permitía controlarme—. Edward, me estás preocupando un poco y si Draco se entera que estás presionando mis escudos, _otra vez_, no será agradable… aunque, tal vez deberías seguir intentándolo a ver si da alguna señal de vida.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Draco? —Inquirió Alice curiosa. Pero ¿quién podía culparla? ¡Con lo protector que era el rubio! Cualquiera diría que en algún momento iba a atarle una cadena al cuello y atárselo a su muñeca.

— No lo sé Alice. No lo sé —Observé como a mi pobre ojiverde, se le aguaban los ojos y se llevaba una mano a la frente claramente desesperado y asustado. Podía oler el miedo fluyendo de sus poros—. Por Merlín que no tengo ni la menor idea.

— _Hush,_ mi niño. Cálmate. ¿Es la primera vez que desaparece por tanto tiempo? —Esme como siempre tratando de mantener la cordura en todo momento.

— No —Admitió sorbiendo, dando lo mejor de sí para evitar derramar las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos—. Pero la última vez fue horrible —La gota que derramó el vaso. Alice me miró con los labios fruncidos, preocupada. Yo le devolví la mirada, igual de preocupado.

— _Shh, shh..._ Harry, ya cielo. No llores. Estoy seguro que él está bien y sólo no puede comunicarse contigo —Harry respiró entrecortado, pero, trataba de reponerse, apoyándose en Esme, como hacíamos todos.

— Eso mismo me dijo mi madre, pero ¿y qué si no? La situación está tan peligrosa para nosotros en estos momentos y él decide irse sin siquiera tenerme de back-up.

— Ten un poco de fe, cielo. Ya verás que llega sin rasguño alguno… ¿sí? —Harry asintió—. Sopla —Le pidió Esme sacando un pañuelo de la nada ¿Desde cuándo Esme llevaba pañuelos con _brocado,_ encima? Harry frunció el ceño, pero al final decidió encogerse de hombros y dejar que Esme le limpiara la cara.

**Harry:**

Los Cullen se habían retirado hacia unas cuantas horas atrás; Alice teniendo que arrastrar a Edward quien quería quedarse conmigo hasta que Draco llegara, lo cual era ridículo, especialmente si Bella se enteraba. Sé que Draco posiblemente me pegaría en la cabeza y me miraría con esos ojos que decían: ¿Qué tan denso puedes _llegar _a ser, Potter? Pero, había algo que me estaba molestando y no lograba saber _qué_ era. Había algo que estaba sucediendo y yo (como siempre) era el único no-partícipe de la situación.

Suspiré agotado, pasándome los dedos por el cabello. Estaba sentado en el mueble del recibidor que me permitiría saber si alguien llegaba por la puerta principal, pero de Draco no sentía ni el menor indicio en la cercanía. Sentí que algo traspasaba las barreras de nuestra casa e inmediatamente me levanté con la varita en la mano; colocándome en posición ofensiva.

La puerta se abrió luego del clic de una llave y cuando se abrió, sentí que podía llorar de nuevo. Draco tenía una de esas capas que normalmente decían que estabas muerto. Tenía unas horribles ojeras y bolsas en sus ojos, su piel estaba gris y cetrina, el cabello lo tenía disparado en todas direcciones y estaba todo manchado. Soltó todo lo que tenía en la mano, di unas cuantas zancadas y lo abracé. Un olor ácido me hizo arrugar la nariz, pero me aguanté.

Sorprendentemente, Draco me abrazó de regreso. Eso jamás sucedía.

— ¿Draco?

— Harry, sólo, déjame estar un rato así —Murmuró con voz destrozada y se aferró más a mi cuerpo, estrangulé un gemido; no hacía falta tanta presión no me iba a desvanecer, pero tampoco iba a ser partícipe de mi inconformidad cuando Draco necesitaba tanto del confort humano.

— Hey, no tengo ningún problema con servirte de osito, pero… apestas. Vamos… estoy seguro que un baño te hará sentir mejor —Terminé en un intento de humor, sin saber cómo comenzar. Draco no dijo nada, eso me preocupó.

Guié a mi destrozado Dragón a su cuarto. Un cuarto ridículamente Slytherin y absurdamente snob me llenó la vista. Ese era el único cuarto que estaba modificado mágicamente, porque Draco se negaba a vivir como un simple plebeyo. Tuve que salir con una alternativa plausible para que Draco aceptara vivir en una casa normal y corriente. Sin detenerme llegué a la puerta que daba al baño y la abrí.

Verde, negro y plateado, todo el elegante y reluciente. En el medio estaba una bañera en el que podían caber tres hombres adultos sin mayores problemas. Miré el pequeño jacuzzi y con sólo pensarlo sentí un cosquilleo en mis ojos y la bañera se llenó espumosa.

Empujé con cuidado a Draco a la bañera aún vestido y en un parpadeo estábamos los dos dentro del agua caliente. Los ojos grises de Draco estaban perdidos en el horizonte.

— ¿Draco? —Susurré un poco inseguro de mí mismo. Al oír mi voz, él me volvió a acunar en sus brazos—. No tienes por qué hablar… ya estás bien, ya estás aquí, a salvo.

— Nunca vamos a estar realmente a salvo, ¿no es así? —Sollozó (a la Malfoy, un Malfoy no llora… oh Dios… he oficialmente pasado demasiado tiempo con Draco).

— Eventualmente Draco, nada dura para siempre… eventualmente estaremos a salvo —Traté de tranquilizarle, aunque yo mismo no me creía aquello. El destruir a Voldemort me parecía algo tan lejano a pesar de mi condición actual. Demasiada ventaja, demasiadas alianzas, cuando de nuestro lado sólo estábamos Draco y yo. Sólo Luna era ligeramente consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en nuestro mundo y lo que nos había empujado a huir, a huir con todo lo que diera.

— ¡Ja! —Draco rió amargo—. Ni siquiera tú, él epítome del optimismo piensa que tenemos salvación.

— Sé que sólo soltarás esa sonrisa de desprecio tuya, pero… para lo que vale; todavía guardo esperanza y fe… Draco. Aún no todo está perdido, sólo necesitamos tiempo… —Expliqué con calma, comenzando a desabotonarle sus ropajes.

— Mi padre, Harry… mi propio padre le ha puesto precio a mi cabeza —Me confesó derrotado y yo sólo pude morderme los labios. Lucius no había terminado de desheredar a Draco porque si la actual cabeza Malfoy, falleciera; según la ley de Gringotts sólo Draco tenía derecho a reclamar el título como Lord Malfoy, lo que vencería el propósito. ¿Qué podía _yo _hacer? Inclusive Narcisa estaba atada de brazos.

1

Traté de convencer a Draco de quedarse en casa cuando menos por ese día, descansando. Por supuesto, que sólo recibí esa risita deprecativa, pero tenía que intentarlo. No estaba herido, algunos hechizos menores (y no tanto) le habían alcanzado, pero nada que hiciera una herida visible. Por supuesto que el rubio no querría quedarse en casa simplemente lamentándose de su mala suerte. Así pues, nos montamos en el carro y nos dirigimos a la preparatoria.

Una vez que bajamos del carro con nuestros morrales lo primero que vi, fue a los Cullen llegando también. Inmediatamente la mirada de Edward se cruzó con la mía. Yo suspiré pero luego colocó una sonrisa y le saludé con la mano.

— ¡Draco! ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —Llegó el tsumani que era Alice cuando vio a Draco. No, Draco no estaba bien. Aún seguía paliducho, para las personas que sabían ver: su mirada estaba opaca y sus hombros estaban ligeramente hundidos. Inclusive sus ropas dejaban de que hablar, acostumbrado a la perfección con la que vestía. Ese día sólo tenía unos pantalones blanco-plateados de deporte y una camisa polo gris medio. No era lo que se podía llamar _usual_ ver a Draco vestido de manera tan informal. El cabello ni gel tenía.

— Estamos bien, Harry me contó que los tuvimos un poco preocupados… me disculpó p…

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —Me preguntó disimuladamente, con una mirada de preocupación, Edward, mientras Draco seguía hablando.

— La historia de nuestra vida —Le respondí evasivo, encogiéndome de hombros y corrí hacia donde estaba Draco, le agarré el brazo y le sonreí lo más deslúmbrate que pude. Draco amaba que yo sonriera… suspiré aliviado cuando una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— Gracias Harry —Murmuró y me besó suavemente en la comisura de mis labios y se libró de mí, para seguir su camino.

**Alice:**

Sostuve a Edward cuando Draco besó a Harry.

— Compórtate, Edward —Le gruñí por lo bajo a mi hermano. Bella se había adelantado y hablaba con Harry, tranquilamente mientras que el pequeño ojiverde sólo asentía o sonreía cuando era necesario—. No vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez que podría ponerte en peligro o poner en peligro tu potencial relación con Harry.

— _Fácil _para ti, decirlo… —Se soltó de mi agarre bruscamente y se dirigió enfurruñado al salón.

— Y ¿cuál es el pronóstico? —Ironizó Rosalie mirándome directo a los ojos.

— Catastrófico con posibles llantos.

— Todo saldrá bien, mi amor… todos estamos aquí ¿no? Eso tiene que contar para algo —Me animó Jasper. Yo sólo suspiré un poco obstinada y decidí entrar ya al edificio y tratar de sobrevivir otro día como cualquier otro en mi vida.

**TBC**


	11. Rompimiento

**Capítulo once: **Rompimiento.

Notas: Siento muchísimo el retrazo. Realmente no había escrito nada en español en todos estos meses que han pasado, así como tampoco he escrito nada de Harry Potter. Pero, las historias no han sido abandonadas, sólo... pospuestas hasta que me entren ganas de escribir, pero, trabajar siempre me ha quitado la inspiración. Anyway, disfruten... supongo XD. PS: Cualquier error o matada, el capítulo está recién escrito... y no releí.

**Bella: **

Edward miraba obcecadamente a Harry, Harry hablaba con Draco ignorante de las miradas (¡y qué miradas!) de mí pronto a ser ex novio. No sé si Edward creía que era estúpida o algo, pero había que estar ciego y vendado para no darse cuenta que Edward estaba mostrando exactamente el mismo comportamiento que cuando nos conocimos (tres veces aún peor). Se sentía extraño en mi pecho cada vez que mi mente registraba el que Harry iba a quitarme a Edward y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto. ¿Lo peor de todo? No le podía echar la culpa… Obviamente que Harry no tenía la culpa. ¿Cómo tener la culpa cuando eres ignorante de la situación? El nombre del medio de Harry no debía ser "James" debía ser "Denso". Así pues, sólo quedaba Edward como culpable, pero, nací incapacitada para molestarme con Edward (sí, tan ridículo como suena).

La sensación extraña que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que hablaba de Harry y Edward en una relación amorosa no era metafórica; era como si ese escudo que poseo, me protegiera de mis propios sentimientos; encerrándolos en una bola negra, dejándome sólo con la fría lógica. Lo cual estaba bien conmigo… fría lógica era mejor a dolor desgarrador. Tenía que admitir que hacían una gran pareja; eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Excepto por Edward soy-un-monstruo-sin-alma-y-no-merezco-ser-feliz-por-ello-prefiero-no-tocarte y Harry estoy-ocupado-en-otro-mundo-en-el-que-sólo-yo-existo. Yo quiero estar allí para ver el desenlace de tamaña relación.

Edward no iba a dar un paso al frente directamente, Harry no iba a enterarse con los intentos sutiles-no-tan-sutiles de Edward. Ahora comprendo la diversión de Alice. Una vez que dejo de lado mis propios sentimientos (aislados como estaban), era una situación particularmente hilarante, ligeramente absurda y particularmente ridícula: especialmente por parte de Edward. Hey, el que naciera incapacitada para poder molestarme con Edward; no quería decir que no iba a permitirme el ser ácida y algo bastarda con él (mayormente en mi mente). En cierta forma Draco tenía razón ¡Ni siquiera había tenido relaciones con Edward! Y ya me olvidaba de ello. Edward no iba a tocarme más de lo que tocaba a Alice o a Rosalie… si acaso. Ya había empezado, apenas si nos veíamos. Me distraje un momento y una punzada cruzó por mi pecho al mismo tiempo que mis ojos ardían, llenándose de lágrimas. Me concentré en colocar de nuevo el escudo allí: donde estaba mi aflicción y pude respirar de nuevo.

No podía dejar de pensar en: ¿qué era yo sin Edward, más que una humana fenómeno con poderes anormales? Edward era mi normalidad dentro de la locura… al parecer, era hora de buscar algún otro sustento de vida. Yo siempre supe que algún día iba a perder a Edward, no importaban sus promesas de "eternidad". Edward debió haberme matado siglos atrás, era consciente de ello. ¡Todos los Cullen lo eran! Pero perder a Edward con un amigo, era _duro, _con o sin escudo; cuando menos sabía que Harry de llegar a tener algo con Edward lo iba a proteger y a valorar como si fuera yo misma. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Pasé todas las clases en el aire, pensando en mi próximo movimiento; en cómo actuar de ahora en adelante, cuando terminó la preparatoria me encontré casi por ósmosis en el estacionamiento.

— Bella… ¿A dónde vas? —Me preguntó Edward y yo volteé.

— Hoy tengo unas cosas que hacer, Edward. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

— Be… ¿Cómo te vas a ir? —Edward, déjame ir. Déjame ir… ve con Harry, ya acepté que no serás mío; así que no te atrevas a dejarlo pasar ¡o vamos a tener serios problemas! Me le acerqué y le coloqué las manos en los hombros.

— Edward, querido: voy a La Push por lo que tú no puedes ni seguirme. ¿Vale? Estaré bien… quita esa cara, Jacob estará conmigo —Como si eso fuera a servirle de consuelo. Por supuesto que él había colocado una mueca de desconfianza en la cara y seguramente estaba preguntándose cómo era que Alice no había visto semejante catástrofe (para él) pero, decisión de último momento; ni siquiera la pequeña pixie podía ver algo así.

— ¡Edward! ¡Apúrate! ¿Qué estás esperando? —Gritó Alice a pesar de que Edward podía oírle así susurrara, pero, todo por el bien de la pretensión.

— ¡Voy a Alice! —Respondió él de la misma manera y volteó a mirarle.

— Largo Edward. No me voy a perder —No le quedó de otra que asentir y trotó hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo de los Cullen más Harry y Draco. Una mirada ojiverde se cruzó con la mía; estaba con el ceño fruncido como intuyendo que algo estaba mal. Y yo que pensaba que _yo_ era contradictoria, se notaba que jamás había conocido a Harry. Obviamente que Harry intuía que algo andaba mal… tal vez cuando pudiera sostener mi dolor sin ayuda de la _magia_ me uniría al grupo de porras que seguramente ya había formado Alice bajo el ridículo nombre de: "Hard" (Harry y Edward combinado) o algo por él estilo, pero por ahora, tenía que reponerme yo, y después ayudaría a Edward a ser feliz de una vez por todas; nadie decía que no se lo merecía.

¿Premio a la Estúpida de Año? ¿Nadie? Bufé entretenida, no creyéndome a mí misma.

1

Llegué a mí casa y me bañé a consciencia para eliminar todo rastro de "sanguijuela" (cortesía de Jacob), ya que iba a ir a molestarlo; tampoco quería abusar. Me vestí rápidamente, salí de la casa; monté mi chevy y me fui a La Push antes de que Harry y Draco llegaran a su casa. Conduje mitad de mi atención en el camino, mitad en no perder la contención de mis sentimientos por Edward. Las palabras de Harry resonaron en mis oídos: las contenciones eran peores mientras más tiempo se dejaran, pero poco me importaba no quería llorar cual Magdalena. Me rehusaba a dejarme caer por algo que ya sabía yo desde un principio.

— ¡Bella-ella! —Me saludó Jacob, algo sorprendido al verme.

— ¡Jake! ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?

— Sorprendido —Respondió él, obviamente que estaba sorprendido; no era todos los días que se veía la novia de una de las sanguijuelas paseando por La Push—. No que no esté contento de verte —Trató de arreglar él, yo simplemente lo abracé; restándole importancia al saludo—. Es bueno verte, Bells… —Me hizo saber dándome golpecitos en la cabeza con la palma de la mano como si tuviera cinco años—. ¿Y la sanguijuela?

— En casa.

— ¿En casa? ¿De verdad? —Pues sí. Edward ha conseguido a otra persona a la que acosar, por supuesto que no iba a decir eso en voz alta. Jacob era capaz de matar a Edward y a Harry sólo por no dejar. Y luego Draco y los Cullen cazarían a todos los Lobos y ¡Alas! En menos de un parpadeo estaríamos en guerra.

— Palabra.

— ¿No va a llegar Cullen a armar jaleo porque tú estás aquí, verdad?

— Te prometo que Edward no pondrá pie en La Push el día de hoy —Juré toda solemne. El rió de medio lado y yo le devolví el gesto.

— Pero, ¡qué mal anfitrión! ¡Vamos! Tienes que ver el carro que estoy arreglando. Belly-bells —Reviré los ojos. Entre Emmett y Jacob iba a terminar prohibiendo a todo el mundo llamarle algo más que "Isabella"; nombre que odiaba, pero era mejor que el montón de sobrenombres horribles que terminaba poseyendo—. ¿Coca?

— Por favor… ¡Woo! —Exclamé al ver el carro—. ¡Un Mustang! —Era uno de esos modelos viejos, que aguantaban de todo en color rojo. Jacob ya estaba en la fase final porque el carro relucía, era ¡Genial!

— ¡Bingo! —Me guiñó un ojo y me pasó la lata de refresco, lanzándomela, por supuesto que yo, siendo yo, en vez de atajarla me cayó en el pie. Maldije y miré a mi mejor amigo feamente. Él me sacó la lengua, burlándose de mí. Estúpido—. ¿Quieres un paseo? —Me preguntó cuando estaba agarrando la lata, me reincorporé de un salto. ¡Perdonado!

— ¡¿Tú dices? ¡Vamos! —De salida como nunca: entré en el carro y me senté en el puesto del copiloto; unos segundos después, Jake se unía en el puesto del piloto luego de tener en su poder las llaves, cuando la ignición arrancó; el automóvil ronroneó agradablemente y comenzamos nuestro paseo por la reserva.

2

— ¿Chocolate y Mantecado? —Me sacó de mis lúgubres pensamientos. Habíamos paseado un rato y ahora estábamos en un banco cerca de la playa. Jake había ido a comprar helado y ahora tenía una barquilla de doble sabor en frente. Le sonreí algo vacía y sostuve el dulce. Él se sentó a mí lado—. Bella. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Lo miré y él me miró. Nos miramos por largo rato… ¿Cómo comenzar aquella conversación; sin parecer demasiado interesada y sin parecer una terrible amiga? — ¿Bella?

— Lo siento, sé que soy una terrible amiga —Comencé echándome a mí misma la culpa. Tal vez un poco de lástima ayudaría.

— Tal vez, pero los amigos se ayudan así sean terrible. ¿Qué sucedió Bells? —Él lamió su helado gigante de cinco mil sabores.

— ¿Prometes escucharme hasta el final, no juzgar y guardarme el secreto hasta el día que te muera o no mueras… mejor dicho? —Jake exhaló, poniendo gesto resignado.

— ¿Qué hizo Cullen ahora, Bella?

— Oh, bueno. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

— ¿Por el principio?

— No sé si sabes, pero dos personas llegaron a Forks hace unas semanas.

— Ah sí. ¡No me digas que los conoces! Todo el mundo dice que son celebridades británicas que están huyendo de la prensa para vivir en concubinato o algo. Escuché a Emily hablando de ello hace unos días —Me comentó él, asintiendo.

— No creas todo lo que dicen los rumores, pero, sí… son británicos. Harry y Draco se llaman, por si te interesa. Y no, no están viviendo en concubinato —Él soltó una risita—. Harry te gustaría.

— ¿Otras sanguijuelas? Este sitio parece un imán para bichejos…

— Magos…

— ¿Qué? —Soltó con la boca abierta.

— Que son magos… ¡Y qué magos! Pero, ese no es el problema.

— ¿Hocus-Pocus? ¿Abracadabra, magos? —Yo asentí, él se carcajeó incrédulo—. Me estás jodiendo —Se enserió.

— Ojalá te estuviera jodiendo, Jake. Mi vida sería muchísimo más fácil sin la parte en donde las criaturas mitológicas existen; la adolescencia ya es lo suficiente mala, para además tener que sufrir a vampiros locos y todo lo demás. ¿Y qué haces tú hablando? Shape-shifter…

— ¿Magos?

— Magos…

— Ok. Magos… continúa —Me pidió él un tanto inseguro.

— Draco milagrosamente es gran-sobrino o lo que sea, a la enésima de Carlisle —Jake alzó las cejas sorprendido—. Pero, me desvío.

— ¿Es gran-lo que sea? ¿No me dijiste que no eran vampiros?

— No. No lo es. Hablo gran-lo-que-sea biológico. Al parecer la familia Malfoy tiene cualquier cantidad de criaturas mágicas en su "Árbol Familiar", pero a Draco no le gusta hablar conmigo, así que… me estoy desviando.

— ¿Malfoy? Jamás había oído de ellos.

— Por la forma de ser de Draco, son la Gran Cosa en Gran Bretaña. Creo inclusive que Draco va a heredar el título de "Lord".

— ¡Mi Dios, Bella! ¡La gente que tú te encuentras en tu vida! —Me molestó él, guiñándome un ojo.

— ¡Dímelo a mí! —Me quejé, llevándome las manos a la cara, alterada.

— Ajá. Draco y Harry, magos, llegaron a Forks ¿y?

— Voy allá, paciencia, pequeño Padawan —Jake rió con ganas—. Voy a terminar con Edward —Le solté, llegando al final de la historia. Esa oración sonaba ajena en mi cabeza, pero me sentí tan bien luego de participarle a alguien parte de mis planes; que poco me importó. Jacob escupió el helado y casi no se cae de la banca mientras tosía con fuerza; inclusive llamando la atención de los que pasaban por allí.

— ¿Be…?

— Lo siento, tenía que sacármelo de adentro —Apoyé los codos en mi rodilla y la frente en mis palmas.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Seh… estoy bien.

— Bella, cuenta la historia bien por favor. No que no esté encantado con la idea de qué termines con la sanguijuela pero… bueno… —Él me colocó una mano en el hombro y yo volteé a mirarlo. .

— No sé exactamente qué está sucediendo, pero… ya perdí a Edward —Le dije, riéndome algo histérica; estaba perdiéndolo de nuevo. Aspiré profundamente y me concentré en el escudo.

— No digas eso Bella. No me gustará mucho Cullen, pero, puedo ver que los dos se aman.

— ¿Recuerdas a Draco y a Harry? —Jake asintió—. Sacando las conclusiones y tomando en cuenta que ellos tienen almas gemelas. Harry es el alma gemela de Edward —Me miró con la boca abierta.

— Bella.

—No, Jake, no… Edward ya ni siquiera me toca… bueno, aún menos que antes. Sabes sus problemas y sus reglas con respecto a la parte física de nuestra relación. Jake, Jake, Jake. Tienes que ver como mira a Harry o cómo me mira a mí, cuando cree que no lo estoy viendo. Es casi como si quisiera matarme como si yo fuera la única cosa que se interpone entre Harry y él, lo que no es del todo mentira. Conociendo lo poco que conozco a Draco estoy seguro que de seguir conmigo no le permitiría acercarse a Harry. No caeré mucho en su gracia; pero hay que admitir que su honor es casi arturiano…

— Que mierda… no sé qué decirte, Bella…

— Sólo quería hablar con alguien.

— Está tomándotelo muy bien…

— ¿Muy bien? ¿No te conté? Ahora soy un fenómeno con poderes…

— ¿Otra vez? —Me pidió él, estupefacto.

— Hace unas semanas atrás, Draco tuvo que apuñalar a Harry, no preguntes —Le detuve, al ver que abría la boca—. Yo, al borde de la histeria, buscando una manera de detener el sangrado de la herida y subirle la temperatura corporal mientras llegaba Carlisle; me acosté con él… no en ese sentido, simplemente estuve en la misma cama, tratando de traspasarle algo de calor. Al parecer Harry tiene unos poderes extraños que nadie entiende; sólo él y Draco, y la causa del por qué Edward no puede leer mi mente apareció a flote. Resulta que tengo un escudo o como sea que se llame lo que tengo, que me permite aislar o repeler cualquier cosa —Me pasé una mano por el cabello, volviéndome a desesperar—. Harry me ayuda controlarlo. Actualmente tengo todo lo que siento por Edward, bajo llave: _literalmente_.

— ¿Es por eso que hay momentos en los que parece que vas a llorar?

— Es más difícil de lo crees… —Le gruñí yo, de mala gana.

— Nadie está diciendo lo contrario —Me calmó él, echándose hacia atrás—. Oh Dios… um~ ¿Cómo exactamente vas a terminar con Cullen?

— Tu nivel de morbosidad me ofende, Jacob.

— ¿Lo siento? ¡Vamos! ¡No seas así! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Mejor? —Él me miró con cara de cachorrito. Yo suspiré—. Yo odiaría al tal Harry ni me molesto contigo y Cullen. Eres negada para negarle algo a la sanguijuela.

— Hardy Har, Har… Jacob. Oh… ojalá pudiera odiar a Harry… es una de esas personas con las que no puedes ni molestarte…

— Oh… —Ciertamente "Oh" ¿qué más había para decir? — ¿Sabes que estoy aquí, no? —Yo asentí—. ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Irte a Phoenix? —Yo reí amargamente.

— No. Te parecerá de lo más extraño, pero… yo no quiero perder a los Cullen. A Alice, a Emmett… a… ellos son… son mi familia Jake —La voz se me quebró, ya sin poder evitarlo. Sorbí, tratando de reponerme. Nada fácil, cuando la raja en mi corazón comenzaba a ser cada vez más grande. Sentí que Jacob me abrazaba; yo escondí la cabeza en su cuello y comencé a llorar. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Harry tenía razón, una vez que perdí todo el control; un dolor que me hizo ver estrellas, me acometió.

— Sh~ Bella… ya verás que todo saldrá bien. ¿Quién sabe? ¡A lo mejor a la sanguijuela no le gusta el tal Harry!

— ¡Ja! —Lloré con todo lo que daba—. ¡Jake! ¡Lo único que le falta es estrellarlo y violarlo contra una pared! —Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, a causa de la sorpresa y lo crudo de mis palabras. Todo el mundo era consciente del Control (con capitulares) que poseía Edward—. Es tan fuerte, Jake… tendrías que ver sus expresiones faciales; especialmente yo que las conozco. El deseo que siente corporalmente por Harry es tan fuerte que es casi visible. ¡Y tampoco puede leerle la memoria! Harry es como yo, tres mil veces mejor. ¡Es hermoso, Jake! No sólo por fuera, con sus ojos verdes fosforescentes y sus labios y mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Inclusive Rosalie lo quiere! No… también es hermoso por dentro… cándido, amigable, bondadoso. ¡Es una persona casi imposible!

— Oh Bella… lo siento, lo siento tanto… —Yo hipé e hipé e hipé—. ¿Bella? —Yo lo miré con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. ¿Quieres ir a saltar del acantilado?

— Oh Jake, si quieres deshacerte de mí; sólo tenías que decirlo.

— No bromees con eso Bella. Yo no quiero deshacerme de ti. Nunca… —Yo le sonreí, rota.

— Saltar de un acantilado suena bien. Especialmente porque contigo; Alice no verá lo que estoy haciendo y me evitará tener a todos mis vampiros en La Push, más Harry y Draco.

— Ya verás como todo se resuelve. Tal vez es para mejor —Yo reí con amargura.

— Jake… —Comencé tratando de hacerle ver mi punto de vista—. Soy una freak. ¿Quién me va a querer ahora? —Le pregunté mirándome la herida fría que James había dejado en mi muñeca.

— No seas tonta, Bella. No eres una freak, y aunque fueras una freak, eres nuestra freak y ya.

— Gracias Jake —Le abracé, aferrándome a él.

— ¿No soy el mejor amigo del mundo? —Yo le pegué en el brazo, él me sacó la lengua. No me sentía mejor, pero volvía a tener esperanzas.

**Harry:**

Escuché el timbre, alcé una ceja y me chupé el dedo índice, agarrando mi varita; preparado para quien estuviera afuera. Abrí la puerta y un incómodo Jasper estaba en el pórtico.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Entendía que Edward o Alice o inclusive Esme, vinieran, pero… ¿Jasper?

— Alice me mandó —Por supuesto, la pequeña pixie.

— Mi casa, su casa —Le hice saber con humor, quitándome y mostrándole con las manos el camino.

— Ergh… gracias.

— Toma asiento, Jas. Esto… ¿te puedo decir, Jas… verdad? —Él asintió terriblemente inconfortable—. Ya te doy algo de sangre, no quiero tenerte sufriendo aquí.

— Lo siento, gracias… —Yo me reí tontamente.

— No hay ningún problema. Y ¿Exactamente que te dijo Alice?

— Que no lo guardaras en anime…

— Oh —Yo reviré los ojos, sonriendo—. Por supuesto… espera un momento vale —Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—. Relájate Jasper, no muerdo y ya hemos aprendido que no eres una real amenaza para nosotros. ¿Vale? —Caso perdido. Era peor que Edward en este caso. ¡Hermanos al fin y al cabo! Me retiré a la cocina y saqué del congelador, la sangre clínica que ahora guardábamos, para estos casos. La eché en una taza que sin querer tenía murciélagos estampados (sin intenciones de doble sentido). Lancé el conjuro para volverla a su estado original, fluido y caliente y me fui de nuevo a la sala en donde Jasper seguía retorciéndose disimuladamente. Le coloqué la taza al frente y me fui a hechizar toda la jarra. Jasper iba a estar allí un buen rato—. ¿Mejor?

— Gracias —Me dijo, sonriendo levemente. Sus ojos inmediatamente pasaron a ser azules, debido a la frecuencia con la que consumía esa sangre—. Ergh ¿Qué hago aquí?

— Buscando su cena.

— Oh… —Fue lo único que dijo.

— Sí. ¿Sabes que hoy hay una cena especial, no? —Jasper frunció el ceño. Al parecer no—. En fin… Esme está cocinando para Draco y para mí y creo que también estaba tratando de contactar a Bella, pero no está en su casa. Yo estoy cocinando para ustedes. Draco decidió irse porque sabe que odio que me estén revoloteando en la cocina mientras cocino.

— Ya…

— ¿Supongo que Alice decidió enviarte porque no había nadie más?

— Emmett, Rosalie y Edward están en Seattle comprándole unas cosas a Esme —Yo lo miré extrañado—. Emmett hizo molestar a Edward y terminaron haciendo desastre.

— Oh… ya. Raciona —Le avisé, señalándole—. Vas a estar aquí un buen rato —Él sólo asintió—. Si quieres venirte a la cocina, bienvenido seas… aunque, no creo que seas muy hablador. ¿De qué periodo eres tú?

— De la guerra civil estadounidense.

— Um~ ¿La de los confederados y…?

— La unión, sí.

— Hum… —Jasper me siguió más relajado, hablando entusiasmado de la guerra. Ah… ya entiendo de dónde salían sus tendencias belicosas.

**Edward: **

Si salir con Alice era horrible. Salir con Emmett y Rosalie era un castigo enviado directamente del infierno, así que cuando pude bajarme del Jeep y disimuladamente correr a esconderme en mi cuarto, fue como haber llegado al paraíso (por más dramático que sonara). Agarré el pomo de la puerta y me di cuenta que risas y conversaciones se escuchaban dentro de la casa. Harry hablaba y reía con Esme mientras movían platos. Draco conversaba tranquilamente con Alice, quien reía animadamente y una música ambiental se escuchaba.

— ¿Hueles eso? —Preguntó Rosalie

— Sí, bebé ¡Se me hace agua la boca! ¡Permiso Edward! —¿Permiso? ¿Para qué me pide permiso si igual me va a quitar a la fuerza?— ¡Esme! —Chilló con deleite luego de entrar. Rose se atizó el cabello y siguió a Emmett. Yo decidí que el marco de la puerta era un buen lugar para estar. No quería volver a lanzármele a Harry

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Nos recibió nuestra madre con una sonrisa en la boca.

— ¿Y qué estamos celebrando? —Curioseó como siempre estirada, Rosalie.

— Oh Rose, no necesitamos excusa para tener una reunión. ¡Especialmente ahora que podemos utilizar el comedor!

— Sí, especialmente porque Carlisle está por llegar —Se rió por lo bajo Alice

— ¿Cullen qué haces paradote en la puerta? —Salió Draco, siempre tan inoportuno. Ignorándole, cerré la puerta y me senté en el lado opuesto a Alice y Draco, cruzando las piernas.

— Buenas noches, Edward ¿Qué yo dormí contigo? —Me saludó Harry con reproche. Yo lo miré, perdiéndome en sus obre esmeraldas. Harry esa noche olía a una mezcla penetrante de sangre y su aroma natural que era frío, salvaje y ligeramente dulce, pero sin ser empalagoso. En mi vida había tragado tanta ponzoña de un sólo golpe—. ¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien allí? —Siguió, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

— Madre santa ¿Qué celebramos hoy? —Me salvó Carlisle quien entraba en esos momentos.

— Nada, tontito. Sólo que estamos vivos —Le participó, Esme, yendo hacia donde estaba y dándole un beso en los labios y una copa llena con algo rojo. No había que ser un genio para saber que había allí.

**Bella:**

Recibí una llamada telefónica de un número de teléfono que no tenía registrado en mi celular. Abrí la tapa para contestar, dejando la llave de la puerta de mi casa pegada.

— ¿Aló? —Pregunté cuando la llamada cayó.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

— Sí, Bella, soy yo… no suenes tan sorprendida —El se burló de mí, soltando unas risitas. Yo suspiré resignada. Al parecer Harry iba a ser parte de mi vida, quisiera yo o no. Lo mejor sería resignarme a mi destino.

— Lo siento… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche, Harrito? —Le devolví yo. Aunque Harry jamás parecía tener problemas con los sobrenombres.

— Tenemos todo el día tratando de contactarte, Belly-Bells. Estamos todos en la mansión Cullen y me pareció de lo más horrible que te perdieras la cena que preparó Esme, especialmente cuando es italiana.

— Oh, que considerado…

— ¿Es sarcasmo eso lo que escucho, mi estimada?

— ¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? —Él rió al otro lado del auricular. Obvio…— ¿Estás seguro de que puedo ir? —Me mordí la lengua ante el desliz.

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Bella? —Su voz se volvió seria en esos momentos.

— Olvida.

— ¿Quieres que intimide a Draco para que te vaya a buscar? —Dijo en cambio dejándolo pasar como le había pedido. Harry era como el amigo perfecto, sacrificado y cero egoísta… yo y mi suerte ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora, _Jack?_ _¿Hum?_ ¿Qué el Mago no tenía ningún defecto por el amor a Dios o a Merlín como decían ellos? —. Sólo para hacerle la puñetera por supuesto.

— No sé… no… —Traté de evadir la invitación.

— Bella. ¿Quieres hablar? Sé que algo está mal, ya sé que no soy demasiado espabilado en este sentido, pero… si me necesitas estoy aquí.

— No sucedió nada; no tienes porque preocuparte, Harry. De verdad…

— Último intento, Bella. Si quieres puedo irte a buscar yo, hablar y luego nos aparecemos.

— Harry, eres una persona difícil de negociar… —El ojiverde rió regocijante y luego dijo algo que me hizo volver a querer llorar.

— Bella, aunque es poco el tiempo que nos llevamos conociendo, te considero una amiga querida, y los amigos se protegen los unos a los otros. Así que no importa si el mundo se te viene encima, arréglate y yo estaré allí en menos de un parpadeo. Además, te diré el secreto para no vomitar al aparecerte la primera vez y podrás echárselo en cara a Edward. ¿Te parece?

— ¿Tengo opción?

— Noup —Me soltó él de lo más alegre. Yo volví a suspirar.

— Vale, estoy en la puerta de mi casa.

— Lo sé, mira al frente —Yo alcé la mirada y salté sobresaltada. Harry estaba con el teléfono en la oreja, saludándome con la mano libre con una sonrisa deslumbrante y algo chocante en mi actual estado de ánimo, en frente de mí.

— _Bonjour Belle! Comme ça va?_ —¡Santa madre de Dios! Harry hablando en francés era como para _derretirse._

— Francés, me sorprendes Harry.

— Es imposible no hablarlo viviendo con Draco por tanto tiempo… aunque ya lo sabía desde antes, aunque no tan fluido como ahora. ¿Lista? —Me preguntó él, pasando una mano por mi cintura. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Sólo Edward me había sostenido así, y sin embargo fue diferente. Harry me sostenía con confianza y me transmitía un calor agradable (sin contar con que Harry siempre olía fantástico). Y no con la cuidada y forzada actitud que adoptada el vampiro.

— Espera. ¿Cuál es el secreto? No quiero vomitar si voy a llegar a comer.

— Cuando te diga, vas a aspirar hasta que lleguemos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— ¿Sólo aspirar?

— Lo más fuerte que puedas… ¿Lista? —Respiré varias veces para prepararme.

— Lista.

— Uno, dos, tres… —Aspiré lo más fuerte que pude y en segundos estaba en medio de la sala de los Cullen. Solté el aire inmediatamente. Me sentía completamente desubicada, pero Harry tenía razón, no era lo suficiente como para hacerme vomitar. En realidad, no fue tan mal…

— ¡Bella! —Me saludó Alice tirándoseme encima.

— ¡Alice! —Le devolví sonriendo, sintiéndome de repente mejor. Miré a Harry en un reflejo inconsciente y él me sonrió pícaro, guiñándome un ojo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Tienes que ver este vestido nuevo que compré! ¡Es divino! ¡Divino! ¡Lástima que no tenemos una boda en el horizonte!

— ¡No tarden tanto que ya vamos a servir la comida!

— ¡Ni nos extrañarán! ¡Ya regresamos! ¿Rose? ¿Quieres venir?

— Supongo —Rose me sorprendió con esa respuesta. ¿Rosalie dispuesta a pasar más de lo necesario en una habitación conmigo? ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo?

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, mientras Alice parloteaba enseñándome cada pieza que costaba más de lo que podría reunir en toda mi vida humana. Estuve a punto de soltar la sopa y comentarles como me sentía y tal vez pedirles consejo, pero mi cabeza decidió el contra. Tal vez Alice me entendería, pero no podía tomar ese riesgo con Rosalie quien, estaba segura tomaría el lado de Edward inclusive al punto de tratarme de herir físicamente. Al parecer tendría que lanzarme por ese acantilado para liberar un poco de estrés y adrenalina y sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

3

Alice me había rogado ese día que le sirviera como muñeca… Barbie Bella, como sabía me decía Emmett a mis espaldas. Sea como fuere, no que me matara la idea, pero la pequeña pixie estaba tan emocionada con el nuevo tratamiento que había encontrado que no había tenido corazón para decirle que no, cuando Rosalie simplemente la miró a matar y se zafó del problema. Por supuesto que sólo quedé yo como oveja atrapada por el lobo.

Llegué a la Mansión Cullen cuando ya hube terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día, lo que fue impresionante porque eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. El tiempo se me había ido volando y todavía tenía que estudiar para ese examen de matemática aunque Harry me prometió que nos podíamos copiar de Draco con ayuda de su magia. Yo lo miré con reproche, pero parte de mí quería hacer trampa y salir de eso de una vez. Por supuesto que Harry sólo estaba bromeando, especialmente con la mirada que nos echó Esme cuando escuchó al mago de ojos verdes proponerlo. Los dos saltamos asustados, _in fraganti. _Nuestra cara de culpabilidad no fue normal_._ Harry pasó todo el día asegurándole a la Matriarca del Clan Cullen que estaba en broma. Por supuesto que Esme sólo sonrió y aceptó las disculpas.

Escuché el piano sonar y sonreí con anhelo: Edward estaba tocando. Siempre me había relajado escuchar y especialmente observar al vampiro juguetear con el piano, subí las escaleras y me dirigí al salón dónde se encontraba el piano. Lo que vi, me dejó estática en el sitio. Ahora que prestaba atención, esa canción era imposible de tocarla de esa manera con sólo dos manos, no importaba lo virtuoso que fuera Edward, ni siquiera sus dones vampíricos le ayudarían; pues necesitaba otro par de manos para tocar las notas que faltaban.

Harry estaba al lado de Edward, _tocando el piano junto con mi "novio"_ mientras que el moreno le pegaba juguetonamente con el hombro y se reía. Edward reía libre también, junto con el mago_. _Esa fue la última puñalada… ¡Harry sabía tocar (y nada mal) el piano también! Peor aún, ¡Edward estaba dejando de lo más tranquilo a Harry tocar su preciado estúpido piano! Las únicas veces que había podido tocar el piano, sin tener a Edward removiéndose inconfortable, con una mirada que auguraba quererme tirar por la ventana para que dejara de _arañar _el instrumento había sido en las infructíferas lecciones de mi ex novio (que nadie dude que ese mismo día rompería con Edward) tratando de enseñarme una canción a cuatro manos que no era la misma que estaba tocando actualmente con Harry. Como todo genio, su paciencia no era la mejor; escuchando su arte ser machacada, por lo que bueno… lo dejamos hasta allí. Jamás había sido musical yo que se diga.

— ¡Wo! ¡Edward! ¡Tocas excelente! —Le alabó Harry una vez que hubo terminado la alegre canción, sonriendo como siempre alegremente. Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando Edward lo miró con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. ¿Edward y timidez en una misma oración? ¡Ya había visto suficiente! Giré en mis talones y salí de allí pisoteando, molestándome cuando me di cuenta de qué con todo el ruido que había hecho Edward ni se había percatado de que yo estaba allí.

Aspiré profundamente y antes de poder darme cuenta, sentí que de golpe perdía la habilidad de sentir algo.

**Alice:**

Iba a gritar el nombre de Bella y saludarla y apapucharla porque era lo único que se merecía la pobre de mi mejor amiga, con lo que se le avenía encima cuando le vi la cara. Sus ojos se habían endurecido de tal manera y sus agradables rasgos faciales habían perdido todo rastro de sentimiento que me hizo morderme los labios.

— Alice —Su voz no tuvo aflicción y cuando me sonrió para tranquilizarme, lo que hizo fue todo lo contrario.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Oh, perfectamente. ¿Podemos comenzar, Ali? Necesito hacer unas cosas y al parecer veinticuatro horas no son suficientes.

Yo asentí, sintiéndome extraña.

Fuimos a mi habitación e hice todo lo posible para hacer a Bella la mujer más bella de este universo en la medida de mis habilidades. Ella jamás se quejó, respondía vacía a mis intentos de hacerla reír o cuando menos enfadarla: Algo estaba terriblemente mal. Cuando terminé con mi sesión de belleza y vi a Bella reflejada en el espejo, tuve una visión. Bella estaba reflejada en el espejo con la piel más clara y los ojos rojos… era la misma mirada, vacía y algo amarga. Tragué, sintiendo la garganta seca, regresando a la realidad.

Bella era realmente hermosa, las ropas le quedaban muy bien, el cabello estaba en ligeros bucles que enmarcaban su cara que era impecable y sedosa en ese tono alabastro que caracterizaba a los vampiros pero con un ligero rubor natural. Había decidido dejar el maquillaje, neutral y terminarlo con un poco de brillo labial rozado. Sin embargo ese rostro desprovisto de sentimientos no era propio de la Bella que yo conocía.

— Be…

— Gracias, Alice. Te luciste como siempre… ahora si me disculpas tengo unos asuntos que atender.

**Edward:**

Harry me tomó por sorpresa, cuando se había sentado a mi lado; obligándome a dejarle espacio y siguió la canción que tocaba, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Mi corazón muerto, se convirtió de repente en una zombi fangirl adolescente y chillo: ¡Oh Dios! ¡Harry sabe tocar el piano! En un parpadeo estábamos tocando las canciones más famosas y clichés que existían para cuatro manos y sin dejar de tocar Harry me contó cómo había aprendido a tocar el piano. Al parecer su primo tenía problemas para manejar la ira desde muy pequeño y la psicóloga pensó que era buena idea que tomara clases de piano y había recomendado que Harry asistiera también. Aquello no había sonado como una historia feliz… en realidad, me había arrepentido de preguntar cuando Harry se rió amargamente ante un comentario inocente que hice. Yo decidí dejé pasar el tema y disfrutar de poder tocar con alguien. La única persona que tocaba un instrumento además de mi persona, era Rosalie (quien tocaba el violín) pero, tocar con Rosalie era como estar parado en medio del polo norte, desnudo, siendo humano, y ser observado por miles de personas en el proceso. Así que… _no. _

Debido a mi condición vampírica, como no me sentía cansado y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible en este momento espectacular, se me olvidó que a pesar de todo, Harry era humano y era proclive a cansarse. Eventualmente él dejó de tocar y me dijo que tenía que descansar porque tenían tocando ya demasiado tiempo y estaba comenzando a sentir calambres. Yo me ofrecí a masajearle un poco las manos. Harry se sonrojó protegiendo sus manos. Yo de repente me sentí acobardado de pronto también. Impresionándome am í mismo de las cosas que Harry me hacía sentir y hacer, tartamudeé un poco, tratando de disculparme, pero mirando hacia el otro lado, me cedió sus manos.

Yo comencé a masajearlas con todo el cuidado del mundo, sintiéndome terriblemente introvertido… aquello parecía como si estuviera haciéndole algo de connotación sexual al ojiverde. Todos mis sentidos estaban exaltados, tanto que cuando la puerta se abrió y el aroma de Bella me llegó de repente, boté como un niño que acaba de manchar el sofá más costoso de su casa y solté las manos de Harry, como si me quemaran.

— ¡Bella!

— Edward —Me saludó ella, algo extraña. Yo fruncí el ceño, algo estaba mal, volteé a ver a Harry y vi que también tenía un gesto tribulado en sus rasgos.

— ¿Está todo bien, Bella?

— Edward, necesito hablar contigo, urgentemente y… si podríamos hacerlo en privado, muchísimo mejor… —Me pidió mi Bella que le hacía, hoy más que nunca: honor a su nombre. Cuando Alice hacía el cabello de Bella en bucles me encantaba. Me censuré… no debía estar pensando ya en Bella como mía o tener ese tipo de pensamientos indecente. ¡Esta confusión iba a terminar conmigo!

Sentí a Harry levantarse y Bella desvió sus ojos junto conmigo hacia donde estaba el moreno. Harry había sacado su varita y con un movimiento en arco horizontal y unas palabras que no escuché del todo, una luz blanca salió de su varita. Comenzó a alejarse de mí. Observé mudo como le colocaba una mano en el hombro a Bella y le murmuraba algo que, para mi frustración no pude oír.

**Bella:**

Cuando Harry me colocó la mano en el hombro, tuve gana de agarrarlo y golpearlo, sin embargo sus palabras me detuvieron.

— No te hagas esto, Bella. A futuro sólo te dañará más —Me murmuró él, con preocupación y compasión en sus ojos como entendiendo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo—. Es mentira que quién te ama no te hará llorar. Todo lo contrario, pero si quieres mi concejo… lo vale… cada lágrima derramada —Harry siempre me hacía sentirme culpable conmigo misma. Sentí que la mano de Harry en mi hombro ejercía más presión y me liberaba parcialmente de lo que me había atrapado—. La barrera durará el tiempo que estén dentro del cuarto —Yo asentí, él no se ofendió ni nada, cuando no recibió ni un gracias—. No sé qué sea lo que vayas a hacer, pero, suerte, —Con un beso en la mejilla, dándome fuerzas para terminar con este sufrimiento masoquista; cerró la puerta, cuando el ligero clic se escuchó yo me acerqué a una distancias prudencial a Edward.

— ¿Bella qu…? —Yo lo detuve subiendo la mano.

— Seré franca, Edward. Estoy terminando contigo. No, guardártelo —Le corté yo de nuevo—. Que seas feliz en tu vida, Edward. De todo corazón, pero… eres libre, esta relación estaba destinada al fracaso dese un principio y tenemos que aceptarlo como dos adultos maduros que somos. Bueno, eso era todo. Aunque, aún quiero ir a la boda de Emmett y Rosalie el año que viene, ya tengo el dinero del pasaje y no quiero perder todo el trabajo que hice con Charlie y mi madre para dejarme ir a Edimburgo… Ahora puedes decir todo lo que quieras y no te preocupes demasiado si de repente empiezo a llorar…

— Bella yo…

— ¿Sí?

— Yo… Lo siento, Bella… de verdad, lo siento.

— Disculpa aceptada, no que sirva de mucho —No pude evitar decir y revirar los ojos. El hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Soy una terrible persona, ¿Verdad?

— Edward, de todo corazón. Deja de rumiar y ahogarte en la miseria. Una cosa —Con un coraje que no sabía que poseía le agarré por los hombros—. Si llegas a lastimar a Harry como me estás lastimando a mí, Draco no llegará a tiempo para acabar contigo —Él colocó un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro y yo le di unas palmaditas en las mejillas y decidí irme de allí. Quería llorar y desahogarme en la solitud de mi hogar.

**Alice: **

— Carlisle, Esme. Edward se irá por unos días —Tercié una mueca, al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de mi madre—. No quiero ser una Yenta, pero… Bella tomó la decisión por los dos y acaban de romper definitivamente —Esme y Carlisle se miraron entre sí.

— Yo me encargo de Bella —Declaró Carlisle.

— Yo entonces lo haré con Edward —Asintió Esme.

— No lo dejes ir. Edward tiene que aprender que el huir no soluciona los problemas.

— Tú preocúpate por Bella, querido. Yo puedo manejar a Edward. Alice, sé que es mucho pedir y que estás preocupada por tu hermano pero ¿Me puedes dejar hablar sola con él? —Yo asentí ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Carlisle le dio un beso en la mejilla a Esme y agarró las llaves del Mercedes y salió de la habitación para ir a casa de Bella.

**Bella:**

— ¡Bella! —Escuché que me llamaban desde afuera. Yo lo ignoré y seguí llorando ahogándolo en la almohada, a pesar de que Charlie estaba rendido y podía escuchar sus ronquidos desde mi cuarto, lo que sólo sucedía cuando Charlie estaba cansadísimo—. ¡Vamos Bella no seas así! ¡Asómate!

— ¡Swan! —La voz de Draco me hizo sentarme en la cama—. ¡Sal de una vez para poder dormir! ¡Terminaste con el tarugo de Cullen! ¡Felicidades! ¡Ahora! ¡Mueve tu trasero muggle a nuestra casa que estoy perdiendo tiempo de sueño!

— ¡Cállate Draco!

— ¡No me tientes, Potter! —Yo fruncí el ceño. Algo estaban haciendo porque no creía que estuviesen gritando aquello a los cuatro vientos. Me acerqué a la ventana. Harry estaba allí con las manos en la espalda, en medio de la calle y podía observar que Draco estaba en el porche de su casa. Suspiré y como estaba, arrastrando la almohada me fui a la casa del al frente sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar nadie— Te ves como mierda, Swan —Fue el saludo de Draco una vez que estuve en el porche vecino.

— Hardy, Har, Har, Malfoy.

— Bebe, Swan. Es FireWhiskey. Emborráchate… mañana estás exculpada de la secundaria, debido al terrible accidente con las escaleras de esta casa en el que Harry y tú estuvieron inmiscuidos esta madrugada mientras trataban de sacar un murciélago que no nos estaba dejando dormir —Harry rió y estoy segura que fue a causa de mi cara y la ridícula excusa del rubio—. Me voy a dormir, si ustedes quieren seguir perdiendo horas de sueño, ese es su problema, no el mío. _Au Revoir… _

— No te emborraches —Me recomendó Harry—. No vale la pena el dolor de cabeza de mañana. Tómate ese único vaso, te hará sentir mejor.

**Carlisle:**

Bella no estaba en su casa cuando llegué a buscarla, pero antes de poder preocuparme por la primera estupidez de nube gris parental que pasara por mi cabeza, escuché su voz y la voz de Harry en la casa del último.

— Creo que jamás creí que mi cuento de hadas duraría para siempre…

— Para lo que vale: Nada dura para siempre, Bella. Pero, recuerda las cosas buenas y malas que sucedieron. ¿Y qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? Puedo entender que no quieras ni respirar el mismo aire que Edward en estos momentos, pero te hablo desde la voz de la experiencia que huir no resuelve nada en realidad —Yo presté más atención.

— No, no tengo pensado irme… me gusta la vida que he hecho aquí en Forks. Ángela, Alice… inclusive no me molesta lidiar con las plásticas y los tres mosqueteros —La voz de Bella era temblorosa y se notaba que estaba dando, su mejor esfuerzo para hablar aún dentro del llanto—. Pero… no creo que pueda soportar el rechazo de los Cullen, Harry.

— ¿Rechazo? ¿Por qué habrían de rechazarte los Cullen, Bella?

— ¿Por qué crees? —Me sorprendió la amargura con la que esas palabras abandonaron sus labios—. Acabo de terminar bruscamente con el hijo preferido de Carlisle y Esme… con el hermano favorito de favorito de todos los Hermanos Cullen. Vamos, que estoy solo esperando la mirada despectiva de Rosalie.

— Aww, tontica… los Cullen te aman, inclusive Rose.

— Seguro —Ironizó ella, claramente—. Sólo mira como te tratan a ti a como me tratan a mí —Tenía que corregir esa situación inmediatamente. Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué tres veces y esperé respuesta.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Está abierto! —Me dijo Harry en voz moderada. Yo entré.

— Car-Carlisle —Bella trató de secarse las lágrimas e incorporarse lo mejor que pudo.

— Bella, mi cielo. No quiero que digas esas palabras más nunca —Le amonesté suavemente, una vez que tuve visual—. Nosotros los amamos a todos ustedes por igual y el que hayas terminado con Edward no significa que vayamos a dejarte abandonada. Alice siempre te ha visto como parte de nuestro covenant, eso no ha cambiado. Cuando estés lista, si aún así lo deseas, serás una de nosotros, Bella.

Me sorprendió cuando Bella se me tiró encima y comenzó llorar de tal manera que me rompió el corazón. Miré a Harry y los ojos verdes me miraron desprovisto de sentimientos. Abracé a mi hija menor y la dejé que se desahogara en mis brazos.

**TBC**


End file.
